Heroic Assassin
by ZeLinkFanGirl
Summary: There is an assassin out to get the Queen of Hyrule and he will stop at nothing to remove her from her throne, but what happens when he has reaccuring memories of his forgotten past? Rated T just in case. I don't own Zelda, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Heroic Assassin

Today is the day that the Queen dies.

Her reigning days are over.

Her time here in Hyrule is numbered down to minutes.

The castle looms in the distance, the lights from the town illuminating it. The guards close the gates to the town and begin their watch in the streets. Every citizen is lying down for the night, but I remain in the shadows, garbed in my dark armor. My hood is pulled up over my face, allowing my eyes to be hidden from view. I am armed with numerous knives which are thirsting for fresh spilt blood.

My first victim rounds the corner on my left. The guard has no idea that I am here; no idea that his life is about to be taken.

I pull out the knife hiding among my sleeve as he passes. I spring from the darkness to wrap my arm around his neck, pulling him back into the shadows. His struggles cease when I make a clean cut across his throat with my knife. The guard falls limp and I drop him to the ground. To my dismay, he has no weapon on him that I can take into custody.

Footsteps suddenly are heard and I fade back into the shadows, waiting.

"Benvolio, where are you?" My next victim emerges from the street in front of me, calling out to his fellow member.

Too bad he won't receive a response.

The guard comes to a stop at the fallen body and rolls it over to survey the face.

"Benvolio!" He gasps and stands quickly. "Men, search the streets! There is a killer among us!" The guard yells to his remaining allies. "I need two men to come with me now. We shall bury-"

His words are cut off as my throwing knife penetrates his upper back. He chokes out one last grunt before he falls dead to the ground. I step out of my hiding spot to the fallen body and crouch down next to it. I grasp onto the handle of my knife that is lodged in his back and rip it out. My eyes wander down to his belt and spy something useful.

"Ah, I'll be taking this from you, if you don't mind." I say aloud and remove his sword from his belt and transfer it to mine.

The two guards he was addressing came running up the street to find the dead bodies of their fellow comrades and me, the killer.

"The Assassin!" The guard on the left exclaims.

I give a crooked smile in return, "So you know who I am, do you? Then you must know what I do to soldiers like you." I approach them with no weapons drawn. They both step back before the guard on the left speaks again.

"Go to the castle and alert the Queen! Get her to safety!" The guard on the right turns and runs towards the castle and I'm left with one lone soldier.

"You know I'm just going to tail him once I'm through with you." I tell him. "Tonight the Queen dies, even if I have to hunt her down." I growl and give him an evil grin.

The guard says nothing, but instead pulls out his sword. I sigh at his persistence and wait for him to make a move. He comes charging at me with his sword raised high, ready to drive it down onto me. I simply side step him and bury my knife into his chest, using his momentum to dig it deeper. The sword drops from the guard's hand and is left to clatter to the ground. I yank my knife out and push his body away from me, sending it falling to the cobblestone beneath me.

I quickly take in a survey of my surroundings before stepping over the bodies and into one of the many alleyways. Now the guards will be on high alert and I'll have to move quicker. No sooner had I thought it, guards were flooding the alleyway I was in. Seeing no other escape, I run up one of the walls boxing me in and climb to the roofs of the buildings, but not before dropping a small, but damaging bomb in my absence. The guards never get the chance to follow me, for the bomb has gone off and taken out any who stood within its two-mile radius.

The castle is much easier to see up on the rooftops and I'm able to see horsemen leave the castle gates and enter Castletown in search of me. Too bad they won't find me. Once the last horseman leaves the gate, I begin to run and jump from rooftop to rooftop, being as silent as a feather floating to the ground. As I grow closer to the castle, I see little to no guards patrolling the outer perimeter of the castle grounds. They must all be inside or out in the town.

As I study the castle, I notice that the entrance is locked securely, the doors barred from inside and out I presume. I don't need to go through the front door, though; a window would work just as well. I grin to myself and continue running until I reach the castle. I begin to climb, finding any stones that are dislodged or that are protruding slightly among the rest. The first window I come to is already locked and barred like the front doors, so I climb higher, until I reach a balcony and, before throwing myself up on it, I peer through the glass doors into what appears to be a bedroom.

It seems unoccupied, but just as I was about to hoist myself up, the door to the bedroom opens, letting the torch light from the hallway spill into the dark room. The person entering the room goes over to the bed and rouses someone awake. The glass doors separating me from the inside are thin and I'm able to hear every word said between the two.

"Your Majesty, you must get up! There is an assassin within the castle limits and he is coming here to get you!" The guard, I figured out, desperately pleads.

Well, this will be easier than I thought. I've already found my target.

The Queen rises and begins to follow the guard out, but not before grabbing shoes and a robe. They both flee before I have a chance to attack.

_Damn, there goes that plan._

I hoist myself up onto the balcony and, to my relief, pull the doors open without a problem. I cross the room and open the door leading into the hallway. The corridors are empty and I have to rely on my hearing to lead me to where the Queen has gone. I go left and then take a right, down a set off stairs, and another turn to the right before locating my target once again. I linger in the shadows of the hallway, peering through the archway into the throne room where I see the Queen and several guards discussing the next move.

"You must flee the castle, your Majesty! There is no telling where the assassin is. Please, my queen!" One guard begs followed by many other nods from the remaining guards. The Queen did not speak, but instead looked on ahead. She stood tall, defiant, as if not to be swayed or frightened off.

"If you do not run now, your life will be taken! You must run-"

"No, running is useless now; it is too late and I will not abandon my people not under any circumstances." The Queen cuts the guard off and continues to stare off into nothing.

I shake my head, "That was a beautiful speech, _Your Majesty_," I say with a sneer, emerging from my hiding spot within the shadows. "Truly wonderful."

The few guards that are here gasp in shock and ready their weapons. There were only five of them, which would make this shorter to complete.

"Your guards and you are both right; you should have run, but it is too late." I come to a stop below her throne and the guards surrounding it. To my utter surprise, she did not scream or call for more guards, she didn't even flinch. It's almost as if she knew I was here.

Two of her guards race down to meet me head on, but they are deposed od quickly as I launch a throwing knife into each of their necks, blood staining the nice polished floor. Before the next ones can react, I reach into my pocket and pull out a knife with poison embedded in its blade and throw it at one guard, landing in his arm. The guard gives out a blood gurgling scream and pulls the knife out quickly, but it was too late; the poison would slowly take his life, leaving me with two guards left. One charges with his spear pointed at me. As he nears, I knock the spear from his hands and push a knife through his pathetic excuse for armor, killing him instantly. The final guard takes a moment to study me, looking for a weak spot, no doubt.

I grin from underneath my hood, "Next?"

All this while, the Queen has said nothing, just merely stood by and watched as her remaining guards are one by one killed brutally. The remaining guard charges at me with a sword and I'm quick to unsheathe mine as well. Our swords meet and grind together, leaving us to stare at each other's face. I give him a sadistic grin, bearing my white teeth. I let him lean in before I spin out of the way. He stumbles forward and is about to turn around when I drive my sword through his back and out his front. As his body goes limp, I remove my sword with an evil chuckle. The guard that was poisoned has by now fallen to the ground with death. I face the Queen again.

"Is that all you have?" I question.

Her fists are clenched and her body is shaking slightly. "Why? Why would you do this?" She finally speaks, taking a step towards me.

"They just got in the way. Their lives could have been spared if they simply let me through to kill you." I say innocently.

She looks at me with pure disgust. "They were doing their job." She defends.

I merely scoff.

"Who told you to do this? Surely you did not just decide to do this on your own account." She asks through clenched teeth.

"I am not allowed to answer that question, nor would I ever answer it." I tell her firmly.

She studies me a moment in silence before blinking in astonishment, her fists unclenching to hang loosely at her side.

"Link?" She finally murmurs.

My grin vanishes instantly and my blood runs cold as my body tenses up.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, raising my voice to keep my level of authority.

"I read your heart. Link, what's going on-?" I cut her off by lunging at her with my knife.

She lets out a tiny yelp as I push her up against the wall next her throne with my knife held firmly at her neck.

"I swear I will kill you right here, so don't push me." I seethe through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you then? You have me at a disadvantage right now. Kill me." She says boldly.

That's a good question. Why am I hesitating to kill her?

"Why did you come here, Link?" She asks after I don't respond to her first question.

"To kill you." I say simply.

"But why?" She inquires.

"You're a tyrant. You have to be taken out."

"A tyrant?" She blinks suddenly from my ignorant retort.

"You have killed this land and you're killing the people here." I explain further.

She looks at me in thorough bewilderment.

"What are you talking about? Link, you're not making any sense."

"Have you been oblivious to your surroundings? This land of Hyrule is dead because of your ruthless ruling." I spit out, continuing to hold the knife to her neck, but being careful not to draw any blood.

Wait

_What?_

Why was I not letting her blood spill? It's like I'm afraid for her.

"Link, what's wrong with you? Why don't you remember me, Link?"

I fight the longing not kill her at this moment, closing my eyes tightly as to try to ward off her voice as it repeats my name over and over again like an echo.

What _is _wrong with me?

"Link…" She whispers as I absentmindedly lower the knife.

_Link…_

"_WHAT!" _I shout.

The Queen stares at me in shock and I let out a sigh of frustration.

_What? _I ask the voice in my head.

Yes I have a voice in my head; don't judge me.

_Change of plans. Don't kill the Queen. _The voice says simply.

_Why such the sudden change in plans? _I ask it.

_I never really wanted you to kill her. _It replies.

_Then why did I come here? _I ask angrily.

_You are my top assassin and would only go if there was killing involved. I had to lie to get you to go. Bring her back _alive. The voice demands.

I heave out another long sigh and open my eyes to look at the Queen in front of me. I give her a crooked grin.

"Good news, Sweet Cheeks. You're not dying tonight. My master wants a special meeting with you." I tell her.

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Now come on." I put away my knife and take ahold of her wrist firmly, pulling her down the nearest hallway.

"Where are the stables? I need a horse." I ask sternly.

"Why would I tell you that?" She asks incredulously, halting us in our strides.

"If you want to live past the next few minutes I suggest you tell me now!" I shout, yanking on her wrist, causing her to come closer to me. She catches herself by placing her free hand on my chest, steadying herself from falling further. I am disgusted to feel a sudden electric kind of shock from where she had touched me, but I ignore it.

She sighs, "Let me lead."

I raise an eyebrow at her, but realize she can't see it. She notices my hesitation and rolls her eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to run off. That would be suicidal."

I nod and let her lead, keeping close to her as we went. She finally stops in front of a wooden door and steps aside to let me through. I eye her suspiciously and motion for her to open the door and enter first.

"Ladies first." I grin.

"Oh, now you have manners…" She mutters under her breath.

I give her a soft chuckle as she proceeds to open the door, revealing that stables to me. I walk through the doorway and look for a horse already saddled. My eyes skim over the many horses, but stop at one stationed at the end of the line. I grin and stride over to it with the Queen in hand. As I come to a stop in front of the brown colored mare with a white mane and tail, the Queen gasps, though inwardly. I look at her curiously.

"What? Something wrong?" I ask.

"No…" She answers quickly, averting her gaze from mine. I ignore her and unlatch the gate door, pulling the horse out by the reins.

I quickly mount the brown mare and look down at the Queen.

"Get on, Sweet Cheeks." I offer her a hand, but she crosses her arms over her chest.

"That is not my name." She tells me firmly.

I roll my eyes, "Then what is you r name?" I ask with little interest.

"You should know…" She mutters.

"Well, I don't, so either you want to be called 'sweet cheeks' or you tell me your name." I raise my voice, growing impatient with her.

"It's Zelda…" She mumbles, finally taking my hand and mounting in front of me.

It annoys me a little knowing that she fits perfectly in front of me, but again I shrug it off as nothing and spur the horse into a run, directing us towards Hyrule Field. I lead the horse through the back alleys, avoiding any unwanted attention from the roaming soldiers. We make it through Castletown unnoticed and ride on into the vast fields of Hyrule; all the while the Queen hasn't uttered a word or brought any attention to her.

_Strange…_

I would have thought she would kick and scream until I would have to knock her out. I look at her now from my position behind her. Her hands grip the mane of our chestnut mare tightly, her knuckles matching the white hair clutched between her fingers. I hadn't noticed until now that she has seated herself as riding side saddle. I had forgotten that she was asleep before my intrusion and was only able to throw on a thin silk robe over her cream colored nightwear. Her golden hair whips past me as we ride on, sending me the scent of strawberries and roses wafting through my nose. And although I cannot see her face, I imagine her expression as one of fierce determination. She suddenly whispers something, but I did not catch it.

"What did you say?" I say to her as I pull back on the reins, causing the horse to slow down in its run.

"I said why did you have to kill all of my guards? I didn't have many to begin with and now I'm down to maybe a handful of soldiers." She mutters indignantly.

"Like I said before; they got in my way. Had they let me through I would have spared their lives." I reply without missing a beat.

"They were doing their job and that was protecting me." She snaps back at me, twisting her head to the side to catch a glimpse of my stoic face.

"A lot of good that did. Look where you are now; in the enemies arms." I point out to her matter of factly.

She doesn't reply after my comment and instead turns her head forward once again. It's silent a moment between us as the horse continues to trot out to the east.

"She missed you, you know…" The Queen whispers unexpectedly.

I look down at her head with confusion lining my face. "What?"

"Epona missed you." She repeats, revealing a name this time.

"Who is Epona?" I ask with little interest.

She sighs out of irritation before answering. "Epona is the horse we are riding and she so happens to be your horse as well."

I scoff at her and then give a small chuckle. "I've never owned a horse in my life."

"Why don't you remember anything, Link? You don't remember Epona, or what you did for this land-for my kingdom. You don't even remember _me._" She whispers almost inaudibly.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." I say while reaching in my cloak for a knife.

"You were supposed to visit me after I sent you back in time. Why didn't you? Where did you go for those seven years?" She continues to ask questions that are not going to be answered the way she likes.

"Look, I've never met you before in my life, never owned a horse, or done anything for Hyrule or your kingdom. When I was ten my master took me under his wing and trained me in the ways of the assassins." I explain to her, still rummaging around in my cloak for an appropriate knife.

"Why did you decide not to kill me back in the throne room? Wasn't that what you came here to do?" She asks, getting out all of her questions floating in her head.

"My master told me to bring you back alive. I have no idea why, but since it's coming from him, it must be important." I reply, growing irritated by her constant questioning.

"But, how?"

"He was talking to me through my mind."

"So…telepathy?" She concludes.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that." I say, hoping she was through with the questions.

She lets out a long depressing sigh before taking a glance around her, taking in her surroundings.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" The Queen asks boldly.

"I'm taking you to our hideout, but that's all I'm saying on that subject." I finally pull out a knife just as she speaks again.

"_Our?_" She asks hesitantly.

I smirk at this and stop my upcoming actions. "Yes, _our _hideout. You didn't think I was the only assassin out there, did you?"

"I was hoping you were the only one…" She mutters, not really expecting me hear her response.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but there are many more assassins residing in Hyrule." I raise the knife above her head and bring it down violently on the back of her head. She slumps forward in the saddle, completely unconscious. I put my knife away and pull out a blindfold as its replacement along with a thick strand of rope.

I take her limp body and have it rest on my chest long enough for me to tie the blindfold around her eyes securely and then bind her hands behind her back. The horse, or er, Epona whinnies and throws her head back in displeasure over what I just did to her companion.

"Oh, shut up. You have to admit you were getting sick of her talking as much as I was. It was about time she got knocked out." I speak to the horse, urging it into a steady run again.

_Great…_

Now she has me talking to horses. Where did she get the idea of this being my horse anyway? She is one different Queen that's for sure.

My vision sways for a moment and I have to clutch my head to thwart off the oncoming headache. Why am I getting a headache now? Before I can think further, my vision completely blacks out and I slump forward, my face landing in the crook of the Queen's neck and my arms hanging loosely at my sides.

Everything is black for a moment, before a bright flash of light lightens up my surroundings. And before me is a corral full of horses. It's a hot summer day with big, white, fluffy clouds adorning the deep blue sky. The grass was as green as it could get as it swayed in the warm breeze beneath my feet. I walk up to the corral gates in search of an explanation of all this and inside the corral I see a young woman standing in the center. Her orange hair sweeps below her waist and her hands are behind her back. She is about a head shorter than me I notice as I come to stop behind her. She is humming a tune that seems oddly familiar to me, but I can't recall ever hearing it.

"Can you tell me what's going on here?" I ask her, but she shows no indication that she heard me.

"Hello, Miss?" I go to tap her shoulder, but to my utter horror, my hand passes right through her body.

_Oh shit!_

I jump back from the orange haired girl and clutch my hand that had gone through her.

_What is going on here?_

"Malon!" An achingly familiar voice shouts from behind the both of us, causing us both to turn in the direction of the voice.

I see a rider come into the corral with a chestnut colored horse with snow white hair.

_Epona?_

I look up from the horse to the rider. His sandy-blonde hair falls in front of his piercing blue eyes. His well-tanned face is wearing a huge grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. He is wearing a green tunic with a foolish green hat on top of his head, not to mention the lady tights, and as he grew closer to us, I am able to make out his face to be-

"Link!" The young woman yells and waves one arm above her head.

"What?" I ask her, but see that she was not addressing me, but rather the rider.

Once I look closer the rider is indeed…

_Me?_

I look between green clad me and the ranch girl named Malon in bewilderment. What the _hell_ is going on here?

"Epona is looking great! You're such a good horse handler, Link." Malon walks up to the other me and pats Epona's strong neck affectionately.

"I wouldn't have her if wasn't for you, Malon." Other me grins warmly before dismounting.

I slowly walk up to the pair and stop next to me, looking me over from head to toe. From the looks of it, I'm well built in the muscles department, although that's not much different from now, my bangs are just long enough to fall in front of my cobalt eyes. Looking beyond my face I noticed the sword slung onto my back. The handle is a purplish-blue color with a yellow gem embedded between the hilt and the blade.

My eyes widen as I realize what sword it is.

The Master Sword…

My head begins to throb as my vision sways again and goes black. I clutch my head in agony and wait for it to stop. But it doesn't. It continues to beat at the inside of my head, almost like something is trying to tear out of the recesses of my inner thoughts. I let out a tormented scream and suppressed the throbbing in my head until it was a dull ache. My eyes snap open and I find myself on the back of Epona with my face still in the Queen's neck. I straighten up quickly and feel myself blush.

_What the hell just happened?_

Was that a dream or a nightmare?

Or a memory…?

Dear Goddesses please not have it be a memory.

What was it that the Queen said before?

'_Epona is the horse we are riding and she so happens to be your horse as well.'_

Epona _was _my horse. I look down at the unconscious Queen in confusion.

Did I know her?

But how could I? My master never let me go near the castle let alone the town surrounding it. So I've never met her, yet I have this feeling of familiarity with her.

_Oh, my head hurts…_

To my relief, our destination comes into view and I demand Epona to speed up. The lush green grass soon turns into brown dirt with dust whipping into my hooded face and the exposed face of the Queen. There are no longer any trees around us, but instead high cliffs on either side of the canyon we've entered. We cross a wooden bridge that leads into the Gerudo Fortress, but we go no further. The Gerudos do not welcome assassins and we are perfectly fine with that.

I turn Epona to the left and walk up to the canyon wall, stopping before it to dismount. I situate the Queen in the saddle so she won't fall over without my support and then place my hand, palm down, on the canyon wall. The stone wall gives a slight lurch and then rises up and out of view. I smile to myself and lead Epona inside. She's reluctant at first, but upon hearing streaming water within the cave, she follows obediently. Once we're inside the stone door drops once again and hides us from any outsiders.

Torches line the walls of the cave, so as not to encase us in utter darkness. To my left is the stream and to my right are the stables for the few horses we happen to steal and keep, but none are there now; they are all out on missions with other assassins. I lead Epona over to the stables and place her in a stall, but not before grabbing ahold of the Queen and lifting her down into my arms, one of my arms under her knees and the other supporting her back.

She stirs and tries to shift position, but my hold on her is restricting her to do so. She lets out groan and her head lolls back and forth. I imagine her eyes opening, but not being able to see anything but the dark blindfold wrapped around her eyes. Her hands attempt to move up to untie the blindfold, but even those are restrained from any movement.

"Where am I? Link, are you there?" The Queen asks urgently.

"We're at the hideout and it's time for you to meet my master." I reply while setting her down on the ground. She sways on her feet and I reach out a hand to steady her unbalance.

"Why did you have to knock me out? Goddesses my head hurts…" She murmurs and winces at the throbbing feeling no doubt.

"You're not the only one with an aching head, trust me. As for the knocking you out part; you're not allowed to see where our hideout is located. Don't worry, we do that to every captive we bring in. You're not alone." I give her a smug grin but then remember that she is blindfolded.

She sighs in irritation then gasps, her whole body becoming alert with urgency.

"Where's Epona?" She asks anxiously.

The horse replies for me by neighing her response to the Queen's question. The Queen's body relaxes as she lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thank the Goddesses…" She whispers under her breath.

"She won't be harmed. Now, come on, we're already late." I nudge her towards the tunnel that leads to the head assassin, or in other words, my master.

"Can you take the blindfold off of me now? It would make things so much easier." I roll my eyes, but comply with her wishes and untie the blindfold, letting it simply drop to the ground. She blinks her eyes a couple times and then directs them to me, studying me up and down. "Why don't you take off your hood?" She asks then after her examination.

"Does it bother you when it's up?" I ask with an evil smirk.

"Yes, actually, it does." She replies, not noticing my small grin.

"Good."

I walk pass her as she stares at me in disbelief. I look back over my shoulder at her and see that she has not moved an inch. She remains firmly planted in that one spot, holding her head high in dignity.

"Are you coming? Let me tell you that you do not want to get lost in these tunnels. There are not friendly people in these caverns." With that being said, she immediately follows me, keeping a close distance between us.

The tunnels are only dimly lit by the torches hanging on the walls and they aren't lining the walls fully, they're spaced out so you have to walk through darkness for a moment before being engulfed in light once again, only to repeat the process again. But all the assassins knew where they were going. It was rare when one of us would become lost within the twisting tunnels and when that did happen, the said person would not live it down while staying here.

We come to a fork in the tunnels and I don't hesitate to take the right corridor. To my utter surprise, the Queen has said nothing. I glance behind me to see if she is still there and sure enough, there she is, walking with her head tilted slightly downwards as if in deep thought. I turn back around before she can notice my little exchange.

In order to get to our destination, we have to pass through the grand hall. The grand hall is where every assassin gathers to converse, eat, make wages, you name it. On normal days this wouldn't be a problem, but today I have the Queen and it's right around dinner time for us. I slow my pace so I'm walking side-by-side with the Queen, keeping a close eye on her as we enter the grand hall.

All eyes turn to us as we walk through the archway, making the Queen uncomfortable, but for me it's making feel on high alert. The Queen secretly moves closer to my side as we begin our trudge through the staring eyes. We are halfway through when one assassin speaks up and breaks the silence that was hanging in the air.

"Oye, Link! Who'd you bring that one for?"

"Nobody." I say without emotion and continue walking.

"Ah, so she's yours tonight, is she? You're gonna have a fun time with that one! She looks absolutely delicious!" The same man yells over the sudden outburst of laughter.

Beside me the Queen flinches and cowers into my side even more. I wrap an arm around her back protectively and pick up my pace until we reach the other end of the grand hall. The darkness of the tunnel has never felt so good as we exit the grand hall, leaving the laughter behind with it. I let out my breath that I had been unknowingly holding in and notice the Queen do the same thing. My arm drops from her back before she can make a comment about it.

"Those vile, filthy, _pigs!_" The Queen mutters under her breath and I chuckle at her tiny outburst of disgust. "Is that all they think about? Taking some woman to bed with them and hoping for a good time?" She bites out and looks up at me.

"Well, most of them don't get married and never have that kind of pleasure in their life and they see that," I point behind me, gesturing to the exchange we just encountered, "As their only way of getting it." I explain to her.

"That's disgusting! That's downright wrong. Who shows that much disrespect to a woman?"

"They do," I answer her question, "They have no manners when it comes to life. They think they can say and do whatever they please and not get punished for it."

She shakes her head in disagreement before her eyes widen and look back at me with an anxious gaze.

"Y-you don't do that…do you?" She asks hesitantly.

"No," She lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to gazing ahead of her, "I think that is wrong and I would never defile a woman of their dignity like that, nor would I ever. I have manners, you know." I smirk.

She scoffs and raises an eyebrow at me, "Yeah, because hitting someone over the head is so appropriate." She says sarcastically.

"Okay, better manners than those losers back there." I admit.

We both laugh at this until we come face-to-face with a large metal door. The Queen looks at it with determination etched on her face and her head held high. No words have to be spoken to know what's on the other side of this door. I pound on the door twice before hearing a booming voice from the other side drift towards us.

"Come in." It says simply and the Queen's eyes widen slightly at the sound of the voice, almost like she recognizes it.

I push the doors open and walk into the darkness that hangs densely in the air. The Queen follows and we are both encased in shadows instantly.

_Your mission is complete, Link. You are free to go._ The voice resounds in my head and I know what the real meaning behind his words is.

You are not needed in this meeting.

I nod my head and turn to leave. The Queen didn't show the least bit of fear for this mysterious man or by my departure from the room.

_She's on her own now…_

The door shuts behind me with a deep thud and I hesitate a moment in my tracks. What if he hurts her? Should I really leave them alone together? I shake my head to clear out my confusion and walk to my room.

My name is Link and I'm an assassin. Assassins show no feelings, no regrets, and no mercy.

_So why am I feeling so afraid for her?_

_**-xoOox-**_

Whew, done. That turned out longer than I thought it would. But, here you go! The first chapter to Heroic Assassin! Considering how long this chapter took, the next one will take a while as well. The summary to this is bad, but hopefully you get the gist of what is going on. :/

I don't own Zelda, yada, yada, yada… All copyrights go to the rightful owners.

Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. The reason for me not updating was a mix between writer's block and no inspiration to write. But I will finish this story; the chapters will just come very slow, much to my disappointment.**

**Forgot to mention!**__**This story roughly takes place ten years after the defeat of Ganon in OOT after Zelda sends everyone back in time, putting Link at the age of twenty and Zelda, say nineteen? Idk, I just like them at this age, more mature and adult-like. :P As for Ganon…Just give him an age, I don't think people pay too much attention to his age. (But I could be wrong.) It's simply my opinion. **

**Anyway, on with the much awaited chapter!**

**Oh and I don't own Zelda just this story.**

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 2

Link had nodded his head and then departed from the dark room he had led me to, closing the door behind him and leaving me to be engulfed in the shadows around me. When the door had slammed shut I had turned to see if Link actually left me alone and indeed he had. I take a few deep, calming breaths and face forward once again, squaring my shoulders and righting my posture to seem a little intimidating, although the rope binding my hands behind my back cancel out everything.

Those two words that the voice had shouted were enough for me to realize who it was; I just wish I wasn't right. I could never forget hisdeep, menacing voice-never forget what he did to my kingdom and my people. Never will I forget _him…_Even after all those years he still haunts my dreams and the worst part of it yet, I am the only one who remembers him. Of course the Sages do as well, but they remain within their designated temples, completely isolated from any reoccurring memories. My people know not of what he did to them, but I remember all too clearly.

And then there's Link.

I haven't the slightest idea how he forgot everything that happened, but he did and he somehow wound up here.

The shadows suddenly diminish as torches light the room, causing me to squint my eyes until they adjust to the light. Once I can see again, I look up to gaze right into the yellow, gleaming eyes of the man who nearly killed my country.

The wielder of the Triforce of Power, The Dark Lord, The King of Evil:

Ganondorf

He merely grins at me, loving the way my expression contorts into one of confusion and despair with only one look at him. I try to hide my shock with a blank expression, but fail miserably as my face loses its color and my breathing hitches in my throat. We stay like this for a moment, drinking each other in, before he stands from his makeshift throne and walks casually down to where I stand not far from the door.

"Did you miss me, Princess?" Ganondorf smirks as he comes to a stop an arm's length away from me.

"That's Queen now." I gain control of myself once again and keep a blank face as to not let him see any emotion from me.

"Ah, right. How could I forget? The day after you and the _bloody_ Sages sealed me away for eternity was the day you were crowned Queen of Hyrule." He sneers.

"How is it that you're here? As you said we sealed you away in the Evil Realm, so how, pray tell, did you manage to escape?" I ask, my voice unwavering.

He gives me a dark smirk before answering my question, "It is only expectant of you to ask that question. You see, when you sent Hyrule back in time seven years, there was this…gap, per se, where the seals were weakened for a brief moment, but I took that moment to act out." He pauses and begins to circle me, slowly. I could almost feel his power hungry eyes looking me up and down, taking in my appearance, which is only to be anticipated. I am only in night clothing which barely meets my knees, leaving the rest of my legs bare.

"Little did I know of the consequences that became when I stepped through the gap," Ganondorf continues, still circling me. His heavy boots echo off the floor with loud thumps, for lack of better words. "By escaping through that gap, I left behind something vital to me. I lost the Triforce of Power and all the strength with it."

My head was spinning. How could we, the Sages and I, have been so blind as to let the seals weaken even for a millisecond? Because that's all it took for Ganondorf to escape the confines of the Evil Realm. But the Triforce remained there, unable to accompany Ganondorf out. This is quite fine with me, although his presence here alone is still unsettling.

"When Hyrule returned to its peaceful state after you sent it back seven years, I was left, for some strange reason, wandering Hyrule Fields," He finally came to a stop in front of me again, ending his circling. "Figuring that you had kept everyone's memories intact, I was forced to keep my identity a secret from all. I could not return to the desert or the Gerudo, by then they had already made alliances with you. And Koume and Kotake were long dead thanks to that blasted _Hero_." He bites out. My ears perk up.

"What happened to Link? Why is he here with you without a single trace of his memories?" I quickly ask, maybe I could figure out what happened to Link in the span of ten years.

Ganondorf's eyes shoot open from their closed state and his lips curve into an evil smirk. "You should know. You're the one who erased his memory."

I gape at him. "W-what? No, I would never…" Something in the back of my mind is trying to resurface; something that happened after the battle with Ganon, but before I reversed time. What was it?

"I suppose you're trying to recall what happened all those years ago? Why you can't remember one little piece of your memory. " Ganondorf asks, arms crossing over his chest and leaning back slightly. I say nothing; instead stare at the ground in front of my feet, my mouth somewhat open with contemplation. Despite receiving no answer from me, he continues. "You see, as I was escaping the Evil Realm, I came upon your presence. With the little magic that I possessed without the Triforce, I was able to attack your mind and erase the last moments you held with Link. I knew it wouldn't last, what with you holding the Triforce of Wisdom and being able to recall your past, but it seemed to last long enough for me to make some changes." Ganondorf explains thoroughly.

And as if his words were the release my forgotten subconscious was looking for, the memory of Link and I standing in the clouds above Hyrule started to play before my eyes.

_Link and I were standing across from each other, gazing at one another as we tried to believe that the war was finally over and Ganon was sealed away forever in the Evil Realm. I came to the conclusion before Link did and spoke, breaking the silence between us._

"_Thank you, Link." My voice was surprisingly strong and steady, considering what we both had just went through. Link's eyes seemed to come into focus finally upon hearing my voice. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world…for a time." I added, to my disappointment. I knew that Hyrule would still witness acts of darkness through the years, no matter how much we tried to prevent it. I brought_ _a hand up to my chest to rest there and let my head tilt downwards, my eyes closing._

"_All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…I was so young…I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." Link shook his head in disagreement to my words and the corner of my mouth twitched up slightly. Of course he wouldn't have me take the blame for this. But I continued nonetheless._

"_I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time…" My voice was now wavering at my last few words. I knew what I had to do and I knew for a fact that he would not like it._

_His eyes never left me, even as I outstretched my hand to him and raised my head up to look at him square in his deep, cobalt eyes. His eyes flicked down to my hand, but returned right back to my face._

"_Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage I can return you to your original time with it." He looked at me for a moment before reaching into his side pouch and pulling out the Ocarina. He gazed at it before placing it in my awaiting hand. Before he could pull his hand away I laid my other hand over his, averting my gaze from his down to our adjoined hands with remorse._

"_When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say good-bye…" At this, Link recoiled his hand from mine, taking the Ocarina with him._

"_No. After all I went through, Zelda, the last thing I want to do is go back to my childhood; where I'm not welcomed and an outcast for being a Hylian and not a Kokiri. There is nothing for me to go back to, Zelda. Everything that I want is right here, in this time." Link paused, running his free hand through his uneven blonde hair and letting out a shaky sigh. It was almost like he was flustered with what he was trying to say. I waited patiently for him to go on. "I've seen so much, Zelda. I've been through so much and not all of it was bad."_

"_But the majority of it was, Link. And that's why I wish to send you back and take away your painful memories. Those seven years that you lost, because you were asleep from my doing…Link I want to give those years back to you. It was an important part of your life and you missed it completely." _

_He sighed again, "Well, seeing as I'm not going to change your mind, let's make a deal then." I opened my mouth as if to say, _'what?' _but Link continued speaking before I could interject. "I will let you return me to my time, but I want to remember everything that happened. Please, Zelda, I don't want to forget my friends, my adventure, or you. I don't want to forget our…friendship." I smiled at him before lowering my head again._

_Oh how I wish we could have more than just a friendship…And yet, I was scared. I've never loved before and I'm afraid of getting hurt._

"_Do we have a deal?" Link pulled me out of my thoughts and caused me to look back up at him._

"_Deal." I outstretched my hand once again and he took it in his larger one. We shook once and I was about to relinquish my grip when Link's grip became tighter. He pulled me to him and planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes were open in shock, but closed with pure bliss. I should be jumping for joy right now, but I can't. Not when I'm going to deceive him behind his back. As much as I would love for him to retain his memories, I can't let him. A guilty feeling is nagging me in the back of my mind; warning me if I don't ease him of his pains, he will never see peace again. I have to go against his word and take his memories from him._

_I will take away all the pain I've caused him, even if it means he'll forget me. It's for the best._

_Before I could react, he pulled away and left the Ocarina in my hands. I had tears in my eyes, but not for the reason Link thought. He thought they were for joy, for happiness, but really they were for remorse for what I was about to do._

_Link brought a hand up to wipe away my tears, but his gestures just made me cry more._

Take away his pain, Zelda..._I reminded myself._

"_Will I see you again?" Link asked, searching my face eagerly. All I could do was nod. He smiled then, completely unaware of my lie. He took a step back and I brought the Ocarina up to my lips. I faltered though and before playing the song to send Link back in time, I looked at him with despair etched in my eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Link. Good-bye..." I then pulled the Ocarina between my lips and played the song before he could realize what I had done. Link's eyes widened and he started to lunge forward as to try and stop me, but it was too late. A blue crystal encased him and pulled him upwards until he was out of sight. I saw him pound roughly on the crystal surrounding him, but it was all in despair. I stared up at the last place he just was and cried. _

The memory abruptly stops there and I'm left feeling drained of everything. Ganondorf grins wickedly at me as I focus on the present again. I take in deep shuddering breathes and wish I could lean against something for support. I remember all too well now...I had taken Link's memories away from him for the best and now look at where he is. I swallow the lump beginning to form in my throat and silence my rapid breathing all together.

"I need something from you." Ganondorf's voice sounds from beside me. He had moved next to me and I hadn't even noticed. I don't give him a response, but let him continue. "There's something that only you know the location of." Does he really have to drag it out? Why not say it and get to the point? All he does is circle me again, observing me from head to toe repeatedly. Who does he think he is: a fisherman eyeing up his catch of the day? He comes to a stop behind me and suddenly sets his meaty hands on my slim shoulders and I tense up at his touch.

"I need the Ocarina of Time." He finally hisses in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"What makes you think I'll just hand it over to you?" I ask, shrugging him off and turning to face him. I don't like it when he's behind me and out of sight. There's no telling what he could do.

"It's required for me to enter through the Door of Time, if you don't recall."

"_If you don't recall,_" I mimic sarcastically. "You need the three Spiritual Stones as well and even I don't know where they are located. They disappeared after Link laid the Master Sword to rest."

"I've been sending scouts out for years now trying to find those blasted stones and have already come up with one." Ganondorf counters quickly and I stare at him in astonishment. He actually found one? "Oh, don't look so surprised. Did you honestly expect them to be hidden from me?"

Well, yes. Yes I did. But I didn't expect to have Ganondorf return either.

"The Gorons were reluctant to give it up, but Link finally convinced them to hand it over."

"Did he harm the Gorons in any way?" I ask anxiously. I couldn't bear the idea of Link having to bring pain and suffering to the race of his sworn brother Darunia.

"I couldn't bring attention to you. If Link had tried to hurt the Gorons, they would have brought the news to you personally and give away our cover." Ganondorf explains exasperatedly as if I should have realized the obvious. I sigh with relief knowing that the Gorons are unharmed. Though they are hard on the outside, they tend to be soft on the inside. What's even more disturbing is the thought of Link actually finding the Spiritual Stone of Fire and not have a single memory triggered.

"Once I have the Door of Time open, I'll have Link pull the Master Sword from its pedestal, releasing the final seal on my powers, but I need the other two Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina in order to do that." He continues, narrowing his yellow eyes at me as he finishes. Half of my attention is on him; the other half is on my impending thoughts. If the Goron's Ruby was with the Gorons, then the other stones will be with their rightful owners as well. I take in a sharp silent breath as I realize this. Ganondorf will stop at nothing to get his hands on the other stones, even if it means killing off a race. I can't imagine him entering the Koriki Forest and bringing devastation to it; to the innocent children residing there deep within the forest's coverage. I shudder involuntarily and push the thought away; giving my full attention to Ganondorf once again.

"If you think that I will just hand over the Ocarina of Time, than you're insane. It's hidden from you and you will never find it." I tell him firmly, hoping I get my point across.

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Ganondorf mutters darkly before adopting a more laid back expression, if that's ever possible. "I'm done with you for tonight. I'll have Link take you back to your room." He walks back to his throne and sits down. So, I have a room here, or perhaps the room he's talking about is really a cell within the dungeons. I stand where I am for a moment, slightly confused as to how he's going to contact Link without leaving the room to do so himself, but not after a second that I ponder the thought, Link enters through the door behind me. He glides in silently, startlingly me as he grabs my bound wrists. Ganondorf waves him away and Link complies, tugging me along with him.

I feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders as I depart from Ganondorf's presence. As always, Link's hood is up, concealing his face from my view as he pulls me through the tunnels made for the assassins. I take the time to study Link. He seems to be tense. With anger? I'm not certain, but he stays silent the entire time we take to reach my temporary room. And when I say room, I really do mean a room. Not a cell with bars or a damp floor, but a room with a bed and a lantern to brighten the space with a glow.

I glance at Link and raise an eyebrow slightly. "Is this my room?" I ask incredulously, wondering if this is some kind of joke.

"No, it's my room, but you're staying here instead of having a room by yourself." Link says monotonously, refusing to look in my direction.

"I'm not defenseless, you know. I can take care of myself."

He finally looks at me, his lips set in a thin line out of irritation I presume. "I don't have to remind you of the other assassins here, do I? You aren't exactly able to defend yourself in your sleep, Blondie."

I grimace at the new nickname and shiver at the memory of the encounter with the many other assassins.

"So you're going to stay up all night just to guard the room?" I ask disbelievingly.

"That's what I intend to do." He says and pushes me into the room. It's much too dark to see anything, even when the door is open and the torch's faint light spills into the room. I hear the heavy metal door shut behind me and all is dark. Link's grip on my wrists disappears and I hear his light footsteps meander through the room. I'm once again blinded by sudden light and have to wait for my eyes to adjust to the lantern that Link has just lit. With the newfound light making the room glow, I can make out simple objects. A small bed in the corner with the sheets pulled back, a dresser for his clothes, a small table with a chair seated by it, and that's it. It's a very simple room for a single person to live in. Link walks back over to where I still stand by the door and motions for me to turn around. I do so cautiously and Link grabs my wrists again and starts fiddling with the rope binding them.

"I know this room probably isn't what you're accustomed to, but you are lucky to get one. Other prisoners are subjected to the cells and are left down there to starve to death." Link mutters from behind me and I give a slight smile.

"This is just fine, but I really insist that you not stay up all night long."

"If I don't, how will I know if someone decides to sneak in here and have a little fun with you?" He asks, finally releasing me from my bound state. I turn to face him while rubbing my wrists to sooth them from being tied up for so long and notice how his expression is still the same stone cold one. I decide that arguing with him will get me nowhere and he'll just end up doing whatever he pleases.

"Well, thank you, I guess." I say and take the few steps needed to reach his bed. I turn to face him and find that he has already seated himself in the chair all without my knowledge of him doing so. I stare at him, amazed before seating myself on his bed timidly. He glances my way and motions for me to lie down. I follow his wishes and rest my head on the pillow, keeping my eyes on Link the entire time. He looks from the lantern to me and then points to it with his thumb.

"Do you need the light to be put out?"

I glance at the lantern hanging from the rocky ceiling and shake my head. "No, it's fine." He slumps back in his chair and crosses his arms for a more comfortable position. "Are you really going to sit there all night?" I ask suddenly, truly curious as to what he plans to do for the remainder of the night.

"I've sat in the same place for hours staking out for a mission before, so this is really nothing new to me." Link responds automatically, keeping his gaze in front of him. I study him in the faint glow of the lantern, taking in his profile leaning casually against the chair. His legs stick out before him making his chair's front legs rise from the dusty ground. He is calmer than he was back in the hallway, which soothes me. At least he's relaxed a bit from his earlier demeanor. My eyes stray to his face, but find it difficult to see clearly because of that bloody hood.

"Do you ever take that hood off?" I ask quietly, feeling sleep creep up on me.

He chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "Go to sleep, Blondie."

"I mean it. Why don't you take down?"

"Personal reasons." Link says simply, ending this conversation and I don't argue, because my eyelids have finally fallen victim to the much needed sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, was it worth the wait? **

**I know the way that Ganondorf escaped is kind of far-fetched and probably wouldn't happen, but anything could happen I guess. And really this chapter isn't very exciting; it's just a load of information. Kind of like the back story to it, but hey it's got to get in there somewhere :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And thank you to the people out there that are patiently waiting for every update. I hate making you wait :( but I want this story to come out nice instead of being rushed.**

**The next chapter should be out faster this time, I hope.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'll try not to talk long, but I just have to say thanks to the people who reviewed any of the chapters to this story. Your comments mean so much to me. I might not reply to you, but I read each and every one. Thank you again!**

**I don't own Zelda.**

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 3

_Goddesses I live with immature slobs!_

Ganondorf had just contacted me telling me to come get the queen when I run into one of the many assassins living here. I thought that what had happened back in the grand hall had died off, but I was wrong. As soon as he saw me striding down the tunnel towards Ganondorf's throne room he asked where my woman was. I had calmly yet forcefully told him to shove off, but he wasn't about to give up.

It wasn't often that I came home with a woman, actually I never came home with a woman and the men here all wondered how I was able to live without some satisfaction every now and then.

The man that had confronted me was recognizable in my eyes, but I couldn't put a name to his face. He was about my age, maybe a month younger, but that didn't stop his lustful mind from acting out. He stopped me in my tracks by stepping in my path and I gave him a scowl through clenched teeth. I didn't have time for this. I could smell alcohol on him like it was a natural scent for him, making me realize that he was drunk beyond belief. He gave me a sloppy grin before letting loose a small hiccup. His beer stench breath reached my nose and I had to refrain myself from coughing.

"Wait just a...a second." He stammered, poking a finger at me.

"Move."

"Tell me where you lady friend is."

"Move." I repeated, growing irritated by his drunken persistence.

"If you're not going to do anything with her tonight, then I want in." He chuckled in my face. My eyes darted up to meet his and before he could make out another lewd comment, I had brought my fist up so it connected with his nose. His bones gave a small crunch under my fist when it made contact with his face. He let out muffled grunt and fell to ground unconscious, from the beer or my punch I wasn't certain. I walked on my way and made it to my destination without any other interruptions. Upon picking up the queen, I felt relief soak my inner being, but made sure not to show my emotions. Why I was worrying for her, even I don't know, but my instincts tell me to keep a close eye on her.

Luckily we didn't run into any other roaming assassins while walking back to my room. That assassin, Roderick was his name, made me realize that putting the queen in some random room would have been a mistake. She would have been found and violated by a needy assassin. No, I'd keep her in my room for tonight and maybe the next. I'm not sure what Ganondorf has in store for her or how long she will be here, but for the time being I'll keep a watchful eye on her.

It had taken some convincing on my part to get her into my room. She was hesitant-no, more like persistent. She declared that she was not defenseless and could take care of herself. At this point my toleration levels were spent and I couldn't help the irritated expression from showing. I had told her the reason why she would be rooming with me tonight and she seemed to accept my blunt explanation, although she grimaced at the recent nickname I used for her. I couldn't help but give the faintest of smirks; I needed her to be annoyed of me and it was just so much fun messing with her.

After asking me if I was going to stay up all night to watch the room I had pushed her into my room rather roughly and closed the door behind us, encasing the two of us in utter darkness. Forgot about that little detail; the darkness that is. It's not like I don't have a light, I do, and I just forgot to light it before coming to get the queen. I knew that she wouldn't try and run, considering she was in a room with a cold blooded murderer and it was dark, she has enough common sense not turn and unbolt the door. Besides, she's tied up and she wouldn't get very far. She's a mouse in a maze right now.

I lit the lantern that hung from my so called ceiling and the room immediately brightened up from its darkened state. I turned back to her and she remained where she was by the door, blinking her eyes until they adjusted to the sudden light. She studied my tiny room before I had gone over to stand in front of her. I twirled my index finger in a circle, motioning for her to turn around. She did so hesitantly and I deftly unbound her wrists from the rope. She was persistent with me having to stay up all night and I just continued to be blunt about the reasons. Once her wrists were free she rubbed them and I pointed to my bed. She walked over and as she was doing that I pulled the wooden chair up and sat down. The queen rested her head on the pillow and I thought she would go right to sleep, but she surprised me with yet another question, one that she had asked before. My hood. She seems to be bothered by it being up all time and that's one of the reasons why it is up: to bother her. I chuckled and told her to go sleep and stop worrying about it, but she was determined. I just told her that it was for personal reasons and left it at that. She seemed to get the hint and finally, _finally, _fell asleep.

"About time." I mumble to myself as I see her breathing even out. Now I am left to ponder my thoughts in peace. I close my eyes and try to concentrate, but the only that my eyelids show me is bright blue eyes staring at me. I growl and push those thoughts away, but then her face comes into view. My eyes flash open and I snap my head over to her. Why can't I get her out of my mind? I need to think of something, anything to get her off my mind. For some odd reason, my thoughts wander to the past.

My thoughts are very specific, too, because it goes back to the days when I was ten. I don't like to dwell too much on my past, mostly because I never got anything from it. The Kokiri Forest was a nice place to grow up in I suppose, if you weren't bullied day in and day out by the same kids. The bullying wasn't bad, just a bunch of name calling, but that cut deep for me back then. One Kokiri kid really liked to tease me. I remember him and his smug little face whenever he hit a nerve on my self-esteem.

_You're not a Kokiri. You don't have a fairy. You don't belong here. You should leave before you curse this place anymore._

So I left. I left behind my life as a Kokiri and fled to the fields of Hyrule. I didn't need them; I could survive on my own. Too bad I didn't know much about surviving. I was an idiot leaving the forest without any food or water. I could see the castle in the distance, but if I did travel there, what then? It's not like I had any money to my name and I wasn't going to steal from the merchants either. Water was easy to come by since there was a river running along the fields, but my stomach was eating me from the inside out. I needed food and fast. My weak body couldn't hold up for much longer and I finally succumbed to the darkness at the edge of my consciousness. When I woke again, I wasn't in a much better state, but I wasn't alone either. A big burly man sat next to me, his dark armor difficult to see in the approaching nightfall. The one thing that really stood out to me was his flaming orange hair. His yellow eyes turned to me once he realized I was awake.

"W-who are you?" My voice was hoarse from the lack of use and nourishment. He merely grinned at me and offered an apple to me. My eyes widened and my hand reached out to grasp the red delegacy in the palm of his hand. I thought maybe he would pull it back just to tease me like the Kokiri did, but he didn't move and when my fingers grazed the apple he let me have it. My teeth sunk into the juicy fruit as I took a famished bite. He let me eat in silence only watching me from the corner of his eye. I remember feeling that he had recognized me somehow, but that was insane. I had never seen him in my life and he could never have entered the woods. Once the apple was down to the core he finally spoke, his voice deep and promising.

"Would you like to work for me?" He asked. I shook my head in dismay.

"I wouldn't be able to do many tough jobs, mister. I'm not strong enough." I admitted in disappointment.

"I can see potential in you, kid. You'll be strong in no time."

"Really?" My eyes brightened at the prospect.

"Come with me and I'll make you stronger." He offered his hand to me and I took it with no hesitation. He gave me a crooked grin and I saw his eye flick down to my hand within his. I knew what he had seen and I recoiled, hiding my hand from his view.

"No, no it's alright. I can teach you about that too." He had reassured me and I stared at him in stunned silence. He knew about the Triforce? I nodded my head and he stood once again extending his hand out to me. I took it again and he helped me up from my seated position. From there I grew to know no mercy, to steal from the ones who would not share, and to see the queen for who she really was. Ganondorf taught me to use telepathy with him, how to fight with a sword, how to kill silently and efficiently. He taught me how to survive and for that I owe him my life.

That was then and this is now. Ganondorf saved me from starvation and my bleak life as a Kokiri. The past few jobs that he made me do were strange, though. One, to look for a gem hidden within the Goron's city and then not having him tell me why I had done it, and two to 'kill' the queen, but then having him change his mind and instead kidnap her and still he did not tell me why. Ganondorf has grown very secretive as I've aged it seems. He tells me less and less with each passing mission. He states that I have to go out and find two more gem stones, but he won't convey the reason for it.

I lean forward in my chair and rest my elbows on my knees. My head falls into my waiting hands and I let out a frustrated groan. My life is growing more and more complicated and it only got worse when Blondie came into it. My eyes involuntarily stray over to her sleeping form. She's lying on her back and her head is turned toward me, her chin tucked into the crook of her shoulder. She lets soft breaths escape her parted lips, her chest rising and falling in time with every inhale and exhale. Despite being captured, having her guards killed, and her kingdom overthrown, she looks utterly at peace. She's able to find solitude in her sleep which hard to come by for me. She doesn't have a second voice in her head, whereas I do. Sure Ganondorf is not always speaking to me, but I can still feel his presence in the back of my mind, literally. He's never completely gone from my mind, even though it may feel like it at times I'm still aware of him tapping into my thoughts, much like an unwanted pest. Sometimes I wish I never connected with him and his mind. Ganondorf is always invading my mind and what irks me is that I can't block him out. I can't put up a mental barrier and keep him out, but _he_ can and is constantly doing so with his own mind, hiding secrets from me.

I sense him now. He's prying into my thoughts, wondering what I'm doing no doubt. I erase all thoughts of him and think of nothing, leaving my mind blank. I attempt to push him out, but I'm mentally weak and he breaks through easily, probably not even realizing I had put up a fight. Ganondorf refrains from speaking, but instead just probes and then he forces my eyes open to survey the room. He doesn't do this often, take control of me, but when he does it makes me feel vulnerable and I don't like it. I let my raw emotions run wild in my head, blinding him with anger, frustration, irritation, any negative feeling I can let loose. He backs off and leaves me alone once again. Physical strength comes easily for me, but not mental strength. Ganondorf has the knowledge to teach me to be stronger mentally, but refuses to share this information with me and I know of no one else with the ability to cloak one's mind. Ganondorf tells me that he and I possess magical talents, but only he can master them. He regards mine as nothing, as a waste of time to learn because there is no real power behind my magic.

The queen stirs from her place in my bed and shifts position. Once she settles down again her back is to me, hiding her tranquil face from my view. Her shoulders hunch up and she curls her legs to her chest for warmth. The nightgown she is wearing does little to help her keep warm, so I am to resort to get up, walk over to my bed where she is shivering like it's the dead of winter, which it's not, crouch down and reach under the bed's frame. My fingertips graze soft fabric and I tug it out from beneath my bed, revealing a wool blanket that should keep her warm through the night. I take two corners in my hands and let it unfold on its own before laying it across her thin body. The queen's muscles relax as the heat from the blanket gradually consumes her, soothing her frigid skin. I look away before I can make any more observations of her and notice the lantern flickering. After I refill it with more oil I return to my seat in the wooden chair.

Hours pass by and I can only assume that it is morning. We were not disturbed at all during the night, unless you count Ganondorf invading my mind, but still he did not catch a glimpse of the queen sleeping peacefully in my bed. I should probably venture out of this room to get food for the two of us, but do I really risk leaving her here alone? Well, if I am right in saying that it is morning, everyone will still be passed out to sneak in here, too disoriented from potential hangovers.

_I'll make it quick._

I rise from my chair and go to exit my room. I glance back at the sleeping form of the queen before shaking my head to rid thoughts of her and leave before anyone else comes. The halls don't look any different at night then in they do in the day. Having no windows will do that, though. As I had guessed, the tunnels were empty of any form of life and the grand hall was very much the same way save for a few passed out drunkards on the floor and tables. I roll my eyes and shake my head in exasperation. Why drink yourself senseless only to forget why you did it in the first place. Perhaps that's what they wanted to do, though: douse themselves in alcohol to blur their memories. I'm guilty for falling victim to intoxicating alcohol, although I can't recall why I did it. Other assassins tell me it was because of a mission I had completed in my younger years, saying it was too much for me to witness and I succumbed to drinking, knowing no other way to erase the images I had seen that day.

I push those thoughts aside and pick up a bowl of various fruits left out on the table. Some are not quite ripe yet, but none of them are rotten, so they're fine. I turn around to leave and nearly trip over someone on the floor. I refrain from kicking him out of frustration and continue on to my room. I'm just about to enter my room when I hear rapid footsteps coming my way. I turn my head in the direction they're coming from and reach for a knife on my belt, but when I see who rounds the corner, I straighten up from my defensive position.

"There you are, Link. Goddesses, I've been looking for." Clyde runs up to my side panting for breath. He's one of the more sensible assassins here, but he still has his dark moments. I wait for him to catch his breath and when he does he surveys me from head to toe, catching sight of the fruit in my hands.

"You've always eaten healthy, unlike us. You're always seen with fruit or vegies, no meat. Are you a vegetarian?" Clyde sputters out whatever is on his mind.

"What do you need me for?" I ask, ignoring his question.

"Just thought I'd inform you about Ganondorf's plan."

"Regarding...?" I inquire, arching an eyebrow and urging him to elaborate.

"The big man is moving." He says, grinning at himself. That's another thing about Clyde: he likes to give nicknames to everyone, but never keeps the same one for very long. Now that I think about it, he's never given me one for as long as I've been here. Maybe I can ask him for a few nicknames for Blondie.

"He's relocating? Why, where?" I ask in confusion, masking my shocked tone as best as I could.

"He's taking half of us to the castle to rule Castletown from there."

"And he failed to tell me this?" I seethe, not expecting an answer. Yet another thing he did not let me in on. My trust in him is waning. Clyde shrugs his shoulders and walks away without another word. What am I supposed to do with the queen? Watch over her all day? No, I'll go talk to him in person and sort things out. The first thing I notice when entering my room is that the queen is no longer in my bed. Before I can react to this revelation I see a flash of steel from the corner of my eye. I stop the hilt of a sword knocking me out by gripping onto a couple of dainty wrists. The queen struggles in my grasp and lets out a small whimper.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim, feigning anger at her for attacking me.

"Link? Oh, thank the Goddesses. I thought you were another assassin." She breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes in my grip.

"'Another assassin?'" I ask incredulously, releasing her wrists. She nods her head to something behind me and I turn, following her gaze. I don't know if I should be infuriated or impressed. There in the corner, behind the door if it were open, is an assassin, knocked out and tied up at the wrists. The rope must have been from yesterday when it was binding the queen, but the gag around his mouth is from my wool blanket. My head whips back to stare at the queen. She's eyeing the body in the corner, but glances up when she sees my motion.

"Sorry for ripping your blanket, but I had to do something to keep him quiet." She explains, her voice rather calm considering what must have transpired here minutes ago.

"Knocking him out wasn't enough?" My gaze falls to the sword in her hand and I examine it from behind my hood. Its hilt, which was mere inches from my head not five minutes ago, is painted gold with an encrusted red gem between the blade and handle. I cock my head at it and then gaze past her at my dresser. Sure enough, the door was cracked open and the sheathe to my sword is lying on the ground nearby. Before I can make a smart comment on this, the queen speaks.

"So you left to go get food?" She raises an eyebrow in disbelief, but her eyes are alight at the sight of food.

"Yeah, eat up, Blondie." I say and drop the bowl on the round wooden table. She eyes it wearily. "It's not poisonous if that's what you're thinking." I tell her and look back at the man in the corner to see him stir. His eyes open and look around until they land on me. I walk over to him and crouch down, balancing on the balls of my feet to be somewhat eye level with him. I take a good look at him, but can't seem to recognize him, so I pull the gag out of his mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I interrogate, watching as he avoids eye contact with me. I grab a handful of his hair and jerk his face up to look at my hooded appearance. "I'm not going to repeat myself." I threaten and he glares at me through a pained expression.

"I'm a new recruit sent here by Ganondorf to kill you." The man spits out and I'm momentarily frozen in place. Ganondorf has finally gone and done it. He no longer needs me, so he sends someone else to do his dirty work of getting rid of me. I've had enough of this. It's time I do something about his recent actions. I bring my attention back to the mysterious man when he bites out another snippet of information. "He needs the stone you found months ago."

_Stone...the Goron's Ruby? _Why not just ask me for the gem instead of killing me over it? With my defenses down and my attention distracted, the new assassin was able to secretly cut the rope around his wrists. He lunges at me with his knife drawn and I see his first mistake. Sometimes surprise attacks aren't the way to go and his second mistake is making the first move. I latch onto his wrist that is holding the knife and twist it until it cracks. He howls out of pain and attempts to punch me with his free hand, but I dodge it. He's persistent and tries a round house kick to my head. I duck under his swinging leg; third mistake: never struggle in your captors grip if you have a weapon drawn. That weapon can be used against you if done correctly. My grip on his wrist hasn't faltered for the duration of his attacks and I use the momentum from his kick to sink the knife into his upper leg, controlling his limp hand to do so. He hisses through clenched teeth as he makes his fourth mistake when he reaches for his leg to pull the knife out, leaving himself open for my attack. The knife that I have hiding in my sleeve slides down to my hand and I thrust it into his throat. His eyes are wide in shock and they stay like that as I shove him to the ground.

Four mistakes in one battle; he _was_ a new recruit.

"You forgot to remove his weapons?" I ask, turning around to face the queen. She gapes at the body before blinking and bringing her attention to me.

"I thought I got all of them." She says weakly. I start to make a raging reply, but stop short and realize that she couldn't possibly know all the locations of our hidden blades; just thinking about it now I can name off about fifteen hidden knives in my cloak. Instead of yelling at her I turn and leave through the door.

"Stay here, I'll be back. If anyone else comes in here," I stop in the doorway and gesture to my sword still in her limp hands. "Kill them." And then I'm running through the halls, choosing the pathways leading to Ganondorf's throne room. I'm seething with so much anger that I don't take the time to listen to my surroundings. I barge through the double doors into his throne room and, if I had slowed my pace, would have seen the attack coming. I'm jumped from behind and tackled to the ground by a rather large body. I lift my legs up and kick my attacker in the stomach, sending him over my head. I scramble to my knees and see Onox pull a knife from his belt. If he would have had that out when he jumped me he would have killed me right then and there, but it seems I'm the only who knows how to kill properly.

"Where is he, Onox? Where's Ganondorf?" I yell, judging on how I can kill him quickly. He's a larger man, so he's slower and relies on brute strength instead of lithe agility.

"On his way to the castle. He wants you dead and out of the way." He lunges at me, making the first move. I charge him head on and when I'm a few feet from him, I jump into the air, pull out a knife on my belt, and drive it down into his skull, ending his life instantly.

Well, that finalizes it. Ganondorf is out to get me.

I can't stay here any longer. He's sure to have every assassin hunting me. I need to leave, to escape. I sprint back through the tunnels, lengthening my every stride. I get to my room in record time and startle the queen when I rush in and throw open my dresser's doors, completely disregarding the lifeless body in the corner. I riffle through my other tunics until I find the one hiding a small brown leather sack in its pocket. I pull the bag out and stuff it in the cloak I'm wearing now.

"Link, what happened?" The queen asks anxiously, alerting me of her presence. I had almost forgotten about her. I can't leave her here and maybe she can come in hand some time along the way. I don't have time to think twice, so I make up my mind and decide to take her with me.

"Ganondorf is trying to kill me. I'll explain later, but right now we have to leave." I say in a rush and begin packing the essentials: clothes, weapons, the fruit from the table, anything I put my hands on. My eyes stray up to the queen and take in her appearance. She needs something else to wear, something a little more concealing. I return to my dresser and yank out one of my tunics plus a cloak from my younger years and toss it at her. She catches it, but only stares at it instead of putting it on.

"You need new clothes; you're too easy to pick out with a white nightdress on." I elaborate and divert my gaze so she can change. I grab my sword from the table and sheathe it before tying it to my belt. From my peripheral vision, I see the queen finish lacing her boots and tie the cape's delicate string around her slender neck. I turn my full attention on her, watching as she swiftly pulls her golden hair into a high ponytail. Warmth washes through me at the sight of her and her natural habits.

_She looks-_

"Link, are you ready?"

I blink out of my trance-like state and nod my head.

"Yeah, let's go, Blondie."

I lead her through the corridors, running at full speed until we reach the stables. To my dismay, Epona is the only horse present, meaning we'll have to ride together. This doesn't faze the queen as she runs ahead of me and whistles for Epona. The chestnut horse prances over to us as I unlock the gate and attach our bags to her saddle. I allow the queen to mount first and then seat myself right behind her. I reach my arms around her to grasp Epona's reigns. The mare rears back on her hind legs before running out the rocky entrance, carrying a wanted assassin and a kidnapped queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Things should start picking up from here. :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: o.O I really have no excuses for this being extremely late except for me being lazy. It really shouldn't take me this long, but alas...**

**And as you may have noticed from the last chapter, I am not good with the action scenes. As always: Enjoy! And sorry for the long wait, I've been caught up in Skyward Sword :) Hero mode is kicking my ass. Finally finished it though :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 4

"Wake up, Sweet Cheeks, we're here."

I'm jostled awake by Link's deep voice humming in my ear. I grimace when I feel my sore limbs burn from the awkward position I've been sleeping in. I lift my head up off of Link's chest, squinting from the bothersome rays of sun, and straighten myself from my slouched state.

"Where's here?" I ask sleepily, forcing myself to wake up from my light slumber. One of these nights I'll have to calm my senses down to actually get decent sleep, because these past few nights have not been good to me.

"Somewhere in eastern Hyrule Field, I believe," Link replies evenly. I rotate my shoulders to relieve them and take in my surroundings. Indeed we are in the eastern part of Hyrule Field with Zora's River steadily running through it, connecting all areas of Hyrule together like one working network. Following the river with my eyes, I can see where it runs all the way to Castletown's drawbridge in the distance. The castle itself is reflecting the sun's rays with its white-washed bricks. The flags flapping in the breeze no longer hold the royal family's insignia: golden phoenix wings spanned out to hold the Triforce in place. Now the flags are merely a blood red color, contrasting greatly with the deep blue shingles of the castle's towers. Already the castle looks darker, more menacing like it did many years ago in the time of Heroes, Sages, and Dark Lords.

"Why are we here exactly?" I inquire, watching as Link dismounts and leads Epona over to the river for a refreshing drink. Instead of answering my question, he just shrugs and crouches down to gather water into his hands.

_He has no plan..._

"Why are we here, Link?" I say more forcefully, jumping down from Epona and walking over to him. He still doesn't answer me. "Do you even have a plan?" I ask accusingly.

"My initial plan was to escape without being killed, take you even if you went kicking and screaming, and stay hidden for a while," Link finally explains, really shedding no light on the situation. Great, now Link is not only wanted by my guards, but also his pack of assassins as well.

"Yes, and hiding out in a _field _is such a great idea. No one will see us in an _open field_." I really didn't mean for that to come out so cold and sarcastic, but it was too late. Link stands, making himself taller than me and causing me to have to look up at him instead of down. If I could see his eyes I'm sure they'd be glaring daggers at me and my accusations. His mouth says enough though, a tense flat line slowly curling into a scowl.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I made the insane move to take you along. You're nothing but a pain in my ass," Link hisses through clenched teeth.

"I don't know why either. You could have just kept me back at the hideout." No sooner had I said it am I wishing I could take it back. I wouldn't have even wanted to stay in that downright degrading place. The corner of Link's mouth twitches before he voices my thoughts aloud.

"And get ravished by the other drunken assassins? I would have loved to see how that would turn out. Or you could have been found by Ganondorf and tortured, leaving you begging for death," He chuckles humorlessly, stepping back to allow us both some room to breathe.

"You don't know what Ganondorf is capable of, Blondie, he would have killed you if I had left you behind," Links says matter-of-factly and my temper rises, flowing over at his naivety.

"I know full well what he's capable of! I've seen his sadistic work up close and personal. I've been through his torture, Link." Memories resurface from what seems like a lifetime ago of Ganondorf, of him murdering my father right in front of my childish eyes, slaughtering the town citizens, leaving the survivors to die at the cold hands of the ReDeads, destroying the once fertile land of Hyrule, and even tormenting Link in the final battle. I force myself to push those unwanted thoughts away and blink back the tears threatening to slip out at the mere thought of the Imprisoning War.

"_You _haven't the faintest idea what Ganondorf is capable of, Link. _I_ know him better than you." We both know much about Ganon, but Link just can't seem to remember what kind of real impact Ganon had to his life—to ours. Although I am partly held accountable for that. Perhaps if I had not lost my memories of our parting in the clouds, I could have prevented this from happening: Link becoming a wanted assassin with a high bounty on his head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Princess. Your mind isn't connected with his now, is it?" Link says, tapping a finger to his temple for emphasis. "If I really wanted to, I could know his every thought," He tells me and my rage takes a nose dive at this new information, my eyes widening with disbelief.

"You what?"

"Our minds are connected. It's kind of like we share minds; he's in mine and I in his. I really can't dumb it down any more than that, sweetheart." Ignoring his subtle insult and yet another name, I press on.

"You didn't perform a...a blood oath, did you?" He looks at me as if I've suddenly started talking Ancient Sheikah.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I would be signing away if I did that. I'd have no life, no free will," Link looks away from me, his fingers raking through Epona's gnarled mane. "So to answer your question: no I did not bind my soul to him, although he has offered me that once before," He mumbles the last part mainly to himself. I feel myself relax somewhat, still a bit concerned with the connection of their minds, but it's better than having your whole essence taken away.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere. We need a plan, a cause of action, anything." I justify, thinking hard at what our motive should be; if we even have one.

"Do you know anything about this?" Link asks suddenly. I look at him toss me a small brown pouch, which I catch easily, and untie the strings holding it closed. The Goron's Ruby falls into my hand, glimmering in the light and radiating some form of heat. Well, at least Ganondorf doesn't have this. At my lack of response, Link asks again, breaking me from my reverie.

"Yes, this is the Goron's Ruby. The Gorons, along with the Zoras and Kokiris, treasure these jewels with their lives."

"Any idea why Ganondorf wanted it so much?"

"He—" I stop myself and glance at Link, gauging on how much I can tell him. He notices my hesitation and scoffs.

"I'm not going to go blab to Ganondorf if that's what you're thinking." Right, why did I doubt him in the first place? Mister, _'my mind is linked with the Dark Lord._' I push those scornful thoughts away and continue my explanation, picking and choosing my words carefully.

"Ganondorf is missing a...piece of himself, for lack of better words and the only way to get that piece is to open the Door of Time. And in order to do that, he needs all three Spiritual Stones." And the Ocarina, I mentally add to myself, which, I now realize, is in the castle where said Evil Lord is now occupying.

"A piece of himself..." Link muses aloud, bowing his hooded head in thought. "Do you mean his Triforce?" He asks, surprising me at his knowledge.

"Yes. How much has Ganondorf told you?" He chuckles hollowly and shakes his head.

"Not much. He used to tell me everything when I was younger, when he thought I was too naïve to understand, but as I grew older and adapted a mind of my own, then he shut me out. Come to think of it, that's also the time he began to enter my thoughts."

"I see. Now, back to the topic at hand, if Ganondorf does open the Door of Time and gains entrance to the Sacred Realm, he'll be able to claim his Triforce and all the power along with it. Chaos will ensue, Hyrule will fall, and we will be killed by him no doubt." Thinking about it now, I realize how drastic our situation is and begin to formulate some kind of plan, even if it leads us nowhere in particular.

"So, we have to keep these pretty stones out of Ganondorf's reach. Should be easy enough, right Blondie?"

My train of thought falters and switches direction. "That's another thing: what's wrong with my name?" I ask, my anger piquing at his constant name calling.

"Your name?" He repeats, feigning innocence.

"Yes, I told you my name and it would be nice if you would use it instead of calling me 'Blondie.'" I stare at him expectantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where would the fun in that be then?" Link grins crookedly and it only adds to my growing frustration.

"Fine, be an immature child. See if I care," I say indignantly, for lack of better response. He merely chuckles, knowing full well he's caught me in a corner with no escape. Just by the quirk of his lips I know he's enjoying my reactions to his teasing.

"So what's the plan, Princess?" He stoops back down to splash water in his face, all the while keeping his hood up. I contemplate his question a moment and then sigh, looking in the direction of Zora's Domain. Plan? I accused Link of not having a plan and I don't even have one of my own. I'm not even entirely sure what it is we're supposed to do. I drop my gaze down to my hands holding the Goron's Ruby and make a snap decision at that moment. Stuffing the ruby back into the pouch and then into a secret pocket in my shirt, I start walking towards my destination.

"Hey! Hold up, Blondie," Link yells, taking ahold of my wrist to stop me mid-stride. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Zora's Domain. My plan is to gather all three Spiritual Stones before Ganondorf does."

"And then what? Hide from him?" His grip on my wrist tightens and I wrestle my hand out of his grasp.

"I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm hoping it will come to me as we progress," I admit softly. Link scoffs at my answer.

"Well, isn't that reassuring," He deadpans and I glare at him.

"At least it's something to go off of! At least I have somewhat of a plan!" I yell, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ha! Yeah, real solid plan you have there."

"Oh, shut up. You coming or not?" I ask impatiently, growing tired of his teasing behavior.

"I've got nothing better to do, so yeah. I guess I am." Link grabs Epona's reins and we walk the short distance to where the river forks in two different directions. From here, we'll have to wade across the water to the other side and then continue on. I tell this to Link and he shrugs, not really caring what we did. I'm just about to walk into the water when Link asks a question, causing me to stop and turn around to face him.

"Where should we hide the horse?" Link asks, gesturing with his thumb at Epona. I smile to myself—of course, how could I forget?—and glide over to the brown mare, stroking her velvety muzzle. Her chocolate eyes gaze at me, wondering and questioning. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against her snout, expanding my mind to encompass hers before prodding in. Animals' minds are so much different from human ones, but they are still structured the same. Epona welcomes me completely and I see a fleeting image of her and Link riding across Hyrule Field. Many images surround me on account of animals not being able to control their memories, but I push them aside and speak directly to Epona, asking if she'd return when called, even if it weren't Link beckoning her. She neighs reassuringly and then I release her, exiting her mind to see comprehension in her eyes. The chestnut mare turns and then gallops away, leaving Link stunned in her absence.

"Why'd you do that? Our food is in those saddle bags!"

"She'll come back when I call her," I say simply and walk past him in the direction of Zora's Domain, not waiting to see if he's following me. Getting to Zora's Domain is no easy feat, and today is no exception for us either. After wading through the first patch of water, we had to again, which only irritated Link more it seemed. What surprises me most is Link's lack of words on our hike to the Domain. Every so often I had to glance over my shoulder to make sure he was still there. More times than not did he catch me looking and having me whip my head forward again with a slight blush coloring my cheeks and the tips of my ears. Luckily, he was behind me the whole time and could not see it.

The sound of the waterfall grows louder and louder as we come closer to it and after crossing the short rope bridge did we come upon the waterfall itself and the many twisting paths up to it. We walk up until we're situated right in front of the raging water and Link looks at me skeptically.

"Don't tell me we came all this way just to stare at a waterfall," He says flatly, anger underlining his annoyed tone. I roll my eyes and decide not to grace him with an answer; instead I bring my hand up to my mouth and place two fingers between my lips. I whistle my lullaby loud and clear, waiting for the waterfall to diverge. When it does, revealing a darkened entrance, I can't help the sly grin spread across my face at Link's dumbfounded look. He glances at me and quickly reorganizes himself to his regular stoic self which only makes my smile widen. He's just about to jump the small gap when I hold out a hand to stop him.

"I think it'd be best if you were to stay out here," I say truthfully.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't think they would take too kindly to see you, is all." I shrug, not knowing what else to say.

"Whatever, I know when I'm not wanted," He waves me off, stalking back the way we came.

"Oh, grow up, Link!" I yell after him. "Just stay here! I won't be long." He gives me a single thumb up and continues walking. I let out a huff of angry breath before turning and entering the Domain.

Zoras are swimming elegantly through the water as I enter and I'm relieved to know that Ganondorf has yet to touch this wondrous place. Stalagmites jut out from the floor and ceiling, dripping water droplets into the pool of water below. The waterfall here is even grander than the one outside, towering over the entire Domain and supplying water to Lake Hylia.

I ascend the staircase that leads to the throne of King Zora and hope that both he and the princess are there. Torches light my way up the dark stairwell until bright light envelopes me and I'm standing before the two Zora rulers.

Princess Ruto's eyes immediately lighten up when I walk in. Although Ruto was snobbish and defiant as a child, she has really matured through the years. Mostly because what we all went through those seven long years waiting for the Hero of Time to emerge from his slumber.

"Zelda, it's so good to see you!" Ruto exclaims, clapping her hands together in front of her chest and resisting the urge to run to me and hug me.

"As it is you, Princess Ruto." I bow my head to show her my respect, but she waves me off.

"We're friends, Zelda, and friends don't bow to each other." Ruto smiles warmly and I return the gesture. "So, what brings you here?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but may we talk in private, please?" I ask meekly, not wanting to disrespect King Zora, but he doesn't seem to mind for he doesn't even flinch at my request. Ruto's features take a turn for the worst, though when she realizes this is not a happy and go lucky visit from me.

"Of course, follow me." Ruto gestures behind her and I trail behind her into the Zora's Fountain. The ankle-deep water soaks through my boots and into my socks, making my footfalls squish with every step. We come to a stop at the foot of the steps leading up to Lord Jabu Jabu.

"No one will hear us here, not even my father. Now, spill. It must be important if you want to speak privately."

"Well, Prin—Ruto, I'm sure you have yet to hear about my dethroning?" I start, knowing that sometimes gossip gets out and travels to all places, but it seems to not have made it this time. Deciding not to wait for her confirmation, I continue, "Ganondorf has taken siege of my castle."

"Impossible. He remains in the Sacred Realm, does he not?" She asks shakily, her composure slipping. I bow my head before speaking again.

"I'm afraid he has escaped our grasps. He runs free with the lack of his Triforce."

"I never thought this day would come that Ganondorf has returned. And in such a short time, too!" Ruto exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Yes, I know. I could not believe it either, but I saw him in the flesh. Ganondorf is back with vengeance. He wishes to open the Door of Time to break the final seal on his imprisonment," I explain, hoping she will catch on to why I'm here.

"But in order to do that, he would have to know where Link is and no one has seen him in years." I bite my tongue to keep from telling her the truth. Link should stay a secret for now and his story is much too long to tell right now.

"Ruto, I'm going to be straightforward with you: I need the Zora's Sapphire. No doubt Ganondorf will be here to take it from you. May I have the stone?"

"But of course! What do you plan to do with it?" Plans, more plans. I've really got to make one up. I brush that thought aside, saving it for another time and answer with what I do know.

"I plan to hide it for now and keep it away from Ganondorf. He can't open the Door of Time without all three." She nods, content with my answer and goes off to fetch the stone, leaving me alone. I couldn't shrug off the feeling of being watched and I glance around, only coming up with Lord Jabu Jabu. I sigh, silently admitting to my festering paranoia.

Ruto returns quickly, not having to have gone far, with the stone in hand. I take it delicately into my awaiting hands and search for the pouch containing the ruby. After depositing the sapphire and pocketing the pouch away, I smile and nod to Ruto.

"This is looking much like the Imprisoning War, Zelda," Ruto speaks up suddenly, worry clouding her violet eyes.

"I pray it won't get that far, Ruto. I fear it, too," I confess and turn to leave, but am stopped by Ruto asking a question I'd rather not answer.

"Have you still not found Link?"

I sigh, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"No, I have not." Because truly I have not found the Link we once knew, but instead this stubborn, violent, and hot-headed one. Ruto says no more and I take that as my cue to leave, bidding her a good day and safety for the days to come. I walk back through the threshold to the Domain and down the staircase to the ground level.

I'm just nearing the entrance when a dark, hooded figure comes bounding in and takes a stab at me. I recoil back, dodging his knife fluidly and spinning out of his reach.

"Link?"

He lunges at me again and I find myself backed up against a rock pillar protruding from the floor to the ceiling of the Zora's watery Domain.

Nope, definitely not Link, and if it is this is a sick joke even coming from him.

My immobility doesn't deter the assassin at all, instead he takes a clean swipe at me, aiming for my head. Regaining my bearings, I duck and hear his dagger clang against the rock, sending bits of rumble to fall down on my head. Acting fast, I ball my hand in a fist and let it fly into his stomach, making him stagger and teeter backwards. I sweep my leg under his and he falls onto his back with a resonating thud, his head cracking against the rocky floor.

Breath ragged, I rise from my crouched position and take in the situation. The assassin is still breathing, shallowly, but still breathing nonetheless. The Zora's have taken notice and begin to rush over, but I wave them off, signaling that I was fine. Seeing my chance of acquiring a few weapons, I kneel beside the assassin's fallen body and take every dagger that I can find and stow them in my pockets. One question floating through my mind keeps reappearing, bugging me until it's asked:

_Where is Link?_

He was supposedly stationed at the entrance of the Domain, at least, that's where I told him to stay until I came back with the Spiritual Stone. Worry setting in, I run through the bright light and jump over the small gap between the waterfall and land. My eyes sweep the landscape and come up short. Link wouldn't have let an assassin through, so where was he? Where would he have gone?

"Link!" I call out, waiting for a response and receive nothing in return. "Lin—!" I feel a sudden stinging pain slice my back and I'm sent tumbling down over the edge into the shallow water of the river. I land on my stomach, my hands beneath me and feel one of my wrists give out painfully from my weight. Before I can mutter out a cry of pain, the assassin is looming over me, reaching for the collar of my top and hoisting me up by it.

"Where are the stones?" He seethes in my face, his breath reeking of smoke and poor hygiene. I claw at his hands with my good hand and flail my dangling legs, clipping him in the knees. His grip slackens for a moment before I bring my leg up and knee him in the stomach. He drops me then, his breath coming out in a huff. Before I can react, he's on top of me, straddling my legs and holding a knife to my throat. Determined, I push up with my arms, ignoring the searing pain in my wrist, and roll him over so our positions are reversed. I grip his knife hand and urge it downward towards his neck, but his free hand comes up and backhands me across the face. I let out a whimper this time and, taking advantage of my distraction, the assassin curls his legs up and thrusts them into my stomach, inevitably throwing me over his head and into the deeper water.

I resurface with a gasp, but am immediately sent over the next little waterfall unprepared. The water is shallow here and the ground too close for my plummeting body. My head hits a stone and I see black spots invade my vision. The river pulls me in different directions, leaving me disoriented with which way is up. I'm able to lift my head up and breathe in more air before tumbling down another mini waterfall and being engulfed in water once again.

Get to land before you pass out! I yell at myself mentally and begin grappling for solid ground. My hands grip nothing but open air. My lungs burn for much needed oxygen and I squint my eyes open enough to get my bearings. Between my splotchy vision and the water stinging my eyes, I can't see anything and it shouldn't surprise me when I don't see the cliff wall rearing up behind me. My back collides with the wall so roughly that I exhale the rest of my air, bubbles cascading out of my mouth and up to the surface. My vision blackens completely and I lose feeling of my body, allowing the current to take me downstream.

When I come to again my mind is groggy and my vision is still poor, but I'm vaguely aware of the sound of rushing water near me. I turn my head to cough up water, expelling the unwanted liquid from my lungs. Using my arms, I try to lift my bottom half up onto the ledge, but my arms give out beneath me and I'm left clinging to the edge helplessly. With my hair plastered to my face, I look up through narrowed vision to see the same dark, hooded figure towering over me. Fearing the worst, I go to grab a knife to defend myself, but my arm doesn't even move, my fingers merely twitching. I moan weakly and close my eyes, allowing my body to go slack with exhaustion. The last thing I feel is a set of strong hands lift me from beneath my arms and haul me up out of the water before succumbing to unconsciousness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and sorry for the wait! Tell me if this feels rushed and if it does, the next chapters should slow down and even out. Until next time! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wahoo! Another chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They're all great confidence boosters ;) I put hints of Skyward Sword in here; see if you can spot them.**

_**Warnings:**_** Violence, but really nothing you haven't read before**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 5

_When did I become the babysitter to this queen?_

This woman seemed to get into more trouble than I ever did in a day. Which is saying a lot considering I look for trouble. She just happens to stumble upon it and end up needing help.

Pulling her out of the river is easier said than done, granted she's light to begin with, but with the added weight of her drenched clothes makes her heavier than she should be. I'll have to tell her that later.

Smirking at myself, I haul her up into my arms and carry her to a nearby tree to set her under it and for me to access our situation. The edge of the forest is just a short distance away—by horseback. And of course she had to go and release the damn horse to gallop Goddesses knows where. What to do now...

Crossing my arms, I stare down at her limp and sodden form slumping against the trunk of the tree. Whatever she had done to the Zoras must have really pissed them off for them to throw her down the river. I guess asking for the stupid rock—stone, whatever—wasn't enough. It's got to be forced out of them like what went down with the Gorons. Force is the best kind of persuasion an assassin could ask for and nine times out of ten it works.

First things first: if I want the queen to live and _not _die on me, I need to find her some warmth because once the sun sets the temperature drops along with it. Well, that's easy to fix, just start a fire. A fire in an open field though will draw too much attention. We'll be a beacon in the night signaling for trouble to find us. We need to get to the forest; the trees should be dense enough to obscure the fire's light. I'm not going to drag the queen five and half miles to the forest though and she's far from waking up right now, too.

_Damn it! Where's that horse when I need it?_

As if having been called, I hear the hooves of said mare canter up behind me and stopping alongside me with a snort and a shake of her head.

Well, what do you know?

I hoist the unconscious queen onto Epona's back and climb up after her, taking note that her damp clothes are seeping into mine.

_Thanks a lot, Blondie._

I barely have my feet in the stirrup when the horse lurches forward and starts trotting in the direction of the forest. Okay, it's a smart horse; I'll give it that much. Even at a gallop the tree line is still miles away and the cold wind is only making the queen shiver involuntarily against my chest more. No matter what speed we're traveling at she'll freeze. We go too fast and the biting wind will leave her frostbitten. Too slow there's still wind and it will only freeze her slower.

Knowing what I have to do, but loathing it, I pull back on the reins and make Epona stop long enough for me to reposition the limp body in front of me. Turning her sideways with both her feet in one direction, I pull her as close as I can to my body and wrap the excess fabric from my cloak around her securely. Once positive she won't fall from the saddle, I nudge Epona back into a steady run, noting with satisfaction that the queen has stopped her restless shivering, if only by a little.

With only a mile left to go, I begin to feel an insistent stabbing in my stomach, almost like a dagger poking me. Bewildered, I reach in and around the queen to find the problem only to come up with none other than a dagger.

Now, how did she get her hands on a knife? Confused even more, I make a mental note to pat her down for any more weapons before she wakes up.

Finally reaching the boarder of the forest, I lead Epona in a little deeper, taking care of the low hanging branches. The sun has by now set, leaving our surroundings in darkness save for the faint illuminating glow from the full moon. I can still hear the babble of the river close by and decide this spot is as good as any and dismount. I'm just about to reach up and grab the queen when my eyes catch her back and the torn fabric there. I outstretch my hand and finger the wet cloth, realizing that it's completely sliced through down to her skin where a thin, long red line sits.

What in the names of the three Goddesses did she do?

I lift her down carefully and situate her to sit upright while I study her wounded backside. It looks to have already closed up and stopped bleeding, so it couldn't have been that deep a wound. There's really nothing I can do for it regardless. We have no medical supplies to care for wounds and besides, I'm not going to undress her to wrap and tend to her wounds only for her to suddenly wake up. It's too risky and I savor my life.

Back to priorities: a fire. She's still freezing and I'm getting to be at that stage as well. Gathering branches and kindling, I locate a flint and spark a fire to life, feeding it more sticks so it will burn brighter. Not knowing what else to do, I lay the queen down, roll her onto her side, and place her close enough to the fire to warm her and yet not burn. I walk to the other side of the fire and sit down, pondering the events prior to finding the queen washed up ashore.

Not long after she told me to wait outside the Domain did I leave the way we came, ignoring her commands of waiting by the waterfall. I had made it back to the fork in the river when my head started spinning. Everything had gone unnaturally bright before fading to black. I hadn't felt my body hit the ground, but now I feel the bruises it left behind.

It was like the first time when I was stealing the queen and riding away on Epona. I had seen a vision of a different me at the Domain once as a ten year old and then it jumped ahead in time to when I was older, seventeenish I suppose. But both visions had told me what I don't know: I had been to Zora's Domain twice before and I can't, for the life of me, recall those experiences.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration, inevitably throwing my hood off. These visions have been happening more frequently, much to my annoyance. They never bothered me before. They never made an appearance in my life until I met—

My heads snaps up at the sudden, and possibly non-coincidental, notion to stare at the unconscious queen.

—Until I met _her._

Is she doing this to me? Is she implanting these images in my head to toy with me? I wouldn't put it too far beyond believing. I don't know much about her and the only things I do know are what Ganondorf had to say about her, which are not worth repeating. I suppose I've been keeping secrets as much as she has, so I shouldn't complain. But Goddesses damn it! I want to know what's wrong with my head! I highly doubt this is normal.

Letting out a deep and frustrated sigh, I lower my gaze to the crackling fire, watching as the flames slowly eat the twigs I keep feeding it. Within the flickering flames, I catch the glimpse of bulky figures dancing. Figuring it was a trick of the eyes, I blink several times to clear my vision, but the figures are still there, and now they are more refined, more vibrant than before. Great, now I'm hallucinating. Squinting into the fire, I try to identify who or what the silhouettes are, but come up short.

Familiar sensations come over me then: the dizziness, the brightness, and then the black of my closed eyelids. My body slumps sideways, thankfully away from the fire, and I'm sent into another vision. Everything is muffled at first, my mind still groggy from the transition, but I slowly match the sounds with names.

Laughter, clapping, and singing—deep throat singing—all the sounds of merriment and a good time. It's warm too, and I'm a bit disturbed that I'm able to actually feel the temperature and other sensations when it's only a vision. It just shows how real these are and it only bothers me more.

Finally opening my eyes to view my surroundings, I realize where I am almost instantly. Rocky walls with paintings on them, the distinct sound of boulders rolling, and the unreasonable warmth emanating from the mountain volcano. All the signs of Goron City, home of the Gorons.

Well, this should be an interesting vision.

Gorons of all sizes are gathered around torches of fire, dancing to some unheard music, for their footsteps are much too loud and deafening to hear a single note. Knowing if I want this memory to end, I'll have to search out the other me. So I push through the hopping bodies of rock until I come to the center of the hubbub. And of course, I can't even come to terms at what I'm seeing. There I stand in the middle of everything, playing an ocarina. First things first: I don't know how to play the ocarina and secondly, I wouldn't play an instrument like that. The sight before me tells me otherwise, though and the lively tune coming from the small wooden instrument is hard not to dance to. I'm older here, having complete and total respect from all the Gorons.

I watch myself lower the ocarina from my lips, ending the song and earning applause in return. A younger looking Goron rushes up to me, smiling with fondness. His name slips away from me, but it was there. The young Goron says something to me, but when he opens his mouth to speak, no words pass through. Their conversation is muted to me. My eyes travel to the ocarina and linger there. The light blue surface gleams in the torch light, reflecting the orange and yellow of the fire. Everything around me blackens until I'm standing alone looking at the ocarina. I outstretch my hand unknowingly and just as I'm about to touch it, my eyes snap open when my ears pick up on footsteps crunching grass.

My immediate reaction should be to equip myself with a weapon, but I can't help my gaze shifting to the queen still sleeping on the other side of the slowly dying fire. I push myself up to a sitting position and look past the queen into the trees. My hand inches down to my boot to pull out a dagger and I quickly launch it upwards in the trees. It connects and not a second later do I see a dark figure fall to the ground with a deep thud.

Before I can stand to go survey the body, there's a tight tug on my hair, hauling me to my feet, and then the familiar feeling of a blade pressed to my throat. Straining to see who it is I instead catch a glimpse of a dagger sailing through the air towards my head. I duck quickly and watch as the dagger meant for me lodges itself in my former captor's chest. I take the dagger from his hand and throw it at the other assassin's leg, causing him to fall. I stride over to his fallen body and hoist him up by the collar.

"Are you working for Ganondorf?" I ask angrily, watching as he glances behind me at the queen. He grins wickedly.

"I see she survived her dip in the river. Too bad; I was aiming to kill," He laughs humorlessly and that's all the answer I needed to know. Unsheathing the sword at my waist, I bring it up and drive it through his abdomen, twisting it a few times for good measure. I push him away and let his lifeless body collapse to the forest floor. I go around to each of the bodies to retrieve their weapons before dumping the dead assassins in the nearby stream.

Only now do I notice that Epona is gone, again. I only hope she escaped instead of being captured. I doubt the queen would forgive me if I let Epona be taken again by the assassins. She seemed extremely attached to that horse.

I rekindle the fire and try to make sense of my vision. I might as well face the fact and say that these images are from my memories, because I doubt my subconscious can make up events like the ones I've seen.

So I've partied with the Gorons and swam with the Zoras apparently, oh and owned a horse. And I can't remember any of it. Even now when I want to look back on the visions, they're foggy and almost nonexistent, like I was never supposed to see them. Every time I try to recall the images shown to me, a wall comes down and blocks me off, leaving me with a throbbing headache.

My thoughts are pulled away from me when the queen stirs from her spot across the fire. She grimaces, groans, and just as she's about to open her eyes, I remember my hood and pull it back up to cover my face once again.

Her eyelids flicker before snapping open to full attention, her fiery-ice blue eyes flitting to me instantly. I anticipate her next actions almost movement for movement. She lunges towards me, around the fire, knife in hand (forgot that one, apparently). I latch onto both her wrists before she can take a swipe at me and pin her to the ground.

"It's me, Blondie. Lighten up," I tell her firmly, plucking the dagger from her delicate hands and allowing her to sit up. She huffs out a sigh in exasperation.

"Well, it's not my fault for being defensive; all you assassins look the same." I give an affirmative grunt to her clever observation. "So, how long was I out for?"

"Few hours, tops. Your back doesn't hurt, does it?"

"My back?" She looks at me curiously before straining to glance behind her.

"Obviously it doesn't, considering you just tried to kill me."

"I told you before: you look the same as any other assassin. What was I supposed to do? Sit there and recollect old times with you?" She snaps sarcastically, causing my lips to quirk up in the slightest. Glad to know just by a few selective words I can get the poised queen riled up.

"I was only teasing you, so calm down," I chuckle, watching as she crosses her arms and looks away indignantly. "No, but seriously. How's your back?"

"It's fine; why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason." I smile to myself and leave it at that. She eyes me suspiciously and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my throat again. Silence stretches between us and I find it comforting, wishing I could nod off for a while.

"So, you found me in the river?" The queen asks suddenly, looking anywhere but at me.

"Mmhm; did you get what you went there for? Or do I have to go back there and take it by force?"

"Oh, I got the stone," She says proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did?" I ask incredulously, raising a questionable and concealed eyebrow. "Was their good-bye gift a shove in the river?"

"No, that was one of your peoples' handiworks. An assassin ambushed me and threw me into the river." The assassin's words from before are starting to make more sense. So, now Ganondorf wants the queen dead. Makes sense if he's already overthrown her kingdom. He wants her removed from further existence.

"So we have two of the three stones now. What's next?" I purposely leave out the part when the three assassins showed up, figuring she didn't need to know.

"I suppose we go to Kokiri Forest and then from there I don't know what. I'm basically making this up as we go along." She shrugs.

"It's better than anything I would have thought of, so," I imitate her shoulder shrugging gesture. "You're doing a good job."

She grunts, slouches over in her seated position, and rests her chin on her open palm. Her whole posture is very uncharacteristic of a queen and for some reason, I find it amusing. She glances at me from the corner of her eye and catches me staring. Her eyebrows rise.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just…right now, if I didn't know you were a queen, I'd never imagine you as one," I say honestly.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not, but thank you, I guess?" Her tone is questioning and I mentally kick myself. I don't give out compliments, especially to her. It's not my forte.

"Yeah, well don't go getting a big head now. You're not _that_ great." I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I should just stop talking.

"Charming, anyway," She starts and stands up, putting a hand on her hip. "Is there a stream around here? I feel…slimy and need a place to wash up."

"You were just in a river. Aren't you clean enough?" I ask, not understanding her motive.

"A woman is never too clean," She says, as if that explains everything. I roll my eyes, but point her in the right direction.

"There's one just up ahead. I'll stay back; for obvious reasons." The queen looks in the direction of the stream then back at me to nod her approval. She says nothing more and leaves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walk through the dense trees until I make visual contact with the stream my ears had picked up on just moments ago. My mind seems to settle the moment I'm out of Link's sight and for that, I'm grateful. Even though his gaze is concealed from me, I could still feel his eyes trained on me and I just needed time to think without being observed. I always do my best thinking alone and I do feel slimy from my previous dip in the river.

With the sun having already set, the darkness makes my surroundings shady and ominous. Before entering the running water I cup my hands in mid-air and bring them up to my lips. I feel around for my magic core and bring it forth, calling on the power of light. I inhale through my nose and as I breathe out of my mouth, a small ball of light makes its appearance in my cupped hands. It merely floats there in my curved hands, bouncing in the faintest of ways and I can't help but smile to myself. I supply the glowing orb enough magic for it to last as long as it takes to wash myself clean before pulling my hands away and letting the light float in mid-air. It lights my surroundings considerably than before hand and I take a piece of my cloak to make it into a rag. I rip a square off and then douse the fabric in the stream before bringing it up to my neck and face to clean them.

The cool water is refreshing as loose drops slide down my neck and into the tunic I'm wearing. I smile out of contentment and scrub the back of my neck and hairline, removing the dried dirt clinging to my body. I'm so engrossed in my bathing that I don't hear the rustling of leaves around me. I stop all my actions and listen closely.

"Who's there?" I call out, my voice firm.

...

Nothing.

I take a look around me before stooping down to rinse the rag out. Just as I'm crouching down, I hear it again. Leaves being blown in the wind, only there was no wind tonight. I will myself to stay calm and not lose my grip or concentration on my magic. If the light goes out then I'm surely done for.

"Link?" I ask, but receive no answer only more leaves rustling overhead. I hear a thud before twigs snap. I reach for the small knife hidden within my tunic, but come up short. My hand grips loose air and I realize that Link must have taken out the knives so I wouldn't be a potential threat to him. From the corner of my eye I see a shadow emerge from the bushes and come towards me. The figure is thin, but I can see that agility is on his side for he has already come face to face with me before I had the chance of running. He makes a move to grab me, but I quickly side-step him and run off into the trees. My legs are already tired from my swim earlier and he's on me before I can take two steps, grabbing a handful of my disentangled braid. I let out a tiny yelp of pain and fall to my knees. If I try making a move to escape he will surely snap my neck with one strong tug on my hair.

Through his triumphant snickers I'm able to hear more leaves being swayed above us and my hope completely vanishes. He's brought friends and I couldn't even escape one. The rustling stops suddenly as does the assassin's laughter. Before I know what's happening, his grip on my hair falls away all together. I get to my feet and turn around to face the scene before me. My eyes widen.

Link (I presume) is on top of the unwanted assassin already retracting a knife that he had plunged deep into the neck of my assailant. I watch warily as Link rises from his crouched position, dark crimson blood dripping from his knife. He turns to me and strides over to the stream to wash the blood from the knife. I stare at the unmoving body lying on the ground, my mind slowly catching up with everything.

_Wh-what just happened...?_

Link walks back over to the body and clenches a fistful of the man's tunic in his hands before flinging him into the river, taking him downstream until he reaches the lake. The splash seems to bring me out of my reverie, making me flinch and exhale my held breath.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes and you're already in trouble," Link speaks from his position by the edge of the stream and I spin around to face him.

"How do they keep finding me?" I ask.

"Us; they're after me, too."

I look at him incredulously. "Why would they be after you?"

"I don't know; for fun, maybe?" I see he cares for his life so much.

"Would they be after the Spiritual Stones?" I ponder out loud. Link turns and begins to walk back to our makeshift campsite. I extinguish the light I had produced earlier before following him, lengthening my strides to keep up.

"Yes, and to see your dead body floating in the river. As long as you continue living you're a threat to Ganondorf's reign," He answers gruffly. I see the glow from the campfire come into view and in no time we're standing in the small clearing again. Link seats himself near a tree and leans back against it, assuming a relaxed position. Not knowing where to sit, I settle for an arm's length distance from him, admitting to myself that I'm a bit rattled from the assassin attack. If Link finds my seating arrangement not to his standards, he doesn't say anything, he doesn't even flinch.

"Why didn't Ganondorf have me killed from the beginning?" I ask, curling into myself for comfort.

"He wanted information from you. The time I spent with him, he was looking for those stones to open a door, I think. I don't know, he didn't tell me much and I never asked."

"Yes, but that's only half of what he needs. The Door of Time opens when you have all three Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, and then he would need—" The words get caught in my throat and I can feel Link's penetrating gaze on me once again, noting my slip-up. He nudges me with his booted foot, gesturing me to continue my explanation. I swallow thickly.

"Ganondorf never wanted you dead, Link."

"That's hard to believe," He jokes lightly, chuckling to himself.

"The legend states that once the three Spiritual Stones are placed on the altar, someone must play the Song of Time to open the doors revealing the Master Sword and then…"

"'And then…' what?" He nudges me again this time in the back. I shoot him a subtle glare over my shoulder at him and his childish antics. "Come on, Blondie, spit it out."

"And that's where you come in."

"Me?" He asks loudly, his attention piquing. This is probably the most emotion I've seen from Link. Positive emotion, that is. I've seen enough negative emotions from him just in the past few hours.

"Yes, you," I verify. "The Master Sword is the key to unlocking the seal on Ganondorf's other magical half. Hyrule will fall if you retrieve the Master Sword and that's exactly what Ganondorf wants. History will repeat itself, the Imprisoning War all over again, the Sages, my people…" I'm rambling and, to put it honestly, freaking out.

"I won't let that happen," Link says suddenly, firmly, surprising us both into silence. I gaze at him in anticipation. That sounded like the old him, the one who wouldn't let anything happen to my kingdom. Before I can make a comment Link continues speaking. "I won't go anywhere near the Master Sword."

I smile brokenly at his dedication, but know it's in vain. "Once the door opens the sword will call to you. It's in your blood to draw it from its pedestal."

"Hey," My eyes lift to his hooded face at his unusual soft tone and I nearly start when his hand comes to rest on my shoulder. "I'm not going to let that happen." He repeats and as if catching himself he retracts his hand from me, reverting to his new self. New to me at least; his old self was kinder, less blunt with his comments. I turn back to the fire feeling somehow lighter.

"Some legends say that there's a deity nestled inside the Master Sword, sleeping for eternity yet still aiding the Chosen Hero with the Goddess' powers whenever called upon. She guides him in the right direction," I muse, smiling to myself. Link scoffs.

"Yeah, okay and I ride a giant red bird," He says sarcastically, almost laughing to his fullest. I can't help the small giggle escape my lips at the farfetched myths. Our light laughter fades and we lapse into silence once again. My eyelids droop unwillingly and Link seems to notice my weariness.

"You can still catch a few more hours of sleep. I'll keep watch." He offers and I shake my head.

"I'll sleep if you sleep." I smirk and expect him to laugh or, at the very least chuckle, but all he does is avert his gaze from me.

"I don't sleep," He says flatly and I level my gaze at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, I'm not going to get into this argument again." I wave it off and lie down with my back to him. Sleep takes me in seconds and I'm out, completely oblivious to the world around me, including Link's unpredictable behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to change POV's halfway through otherwise the story wouldn't play out as well. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Everything is starting to tie together now. Next chapter up soon I hope! R&R pretty please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not dead I swear, just extremely lazy. Alright sixth installment of Heroic Assassin! Yay! Now we're getting somewhere :)**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own and never will own Zelda**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 6

_He's outraged, upturning everything in his path in search of one tiny thing. One tiny thing that will be of great help to him, if only he could find it! The late king's room and study held nothing, as did the dungeons, and library._

"_Where is it?" He spat acidly, storming the hallways of the forlorn castle in vain. "Where is that blasted Ocarina?" He searched every possible location in the castle and still came up short. Where did that damned queen hide it? And then it hit him. _

_The queen, her room. Smiling evilly to himself, the Gerudo Lord stormed into the absent queen's room only to find it magically imbued with a protection spell._

_Damn that woman! No matter; he could still tear it down with his own limited magic; at least, he hoped he could. The little magic he had learned without his Triforce was exactly that: limited. It's not nearly as powerful as it was before when he had the aid of the Goddess Din at his disposal. _

_After having muttered a three-worded spell and the queen's room remained closed, he began to pound uselessly against the magical barrier with his fists. His punches reverberated through the hallways, alerting servants, but when they saw what the cause of the noise was, they immediately left the enraged conqueror alone. _

_Finally admitted to defeat, if only for a moment, he ceased his pounding fists and began to trudge to his study. There were other ways to getting into the room that doesn't involve magic and all he had to do was clear his mind and enter another's. He knew exactly who to use as a puppet, but first he must find his once top assassin's location. From there, he will send out more assassins to capture them both._

_He would not fail, not this time around._

…

_Be wary of him and his followers…Great Sage of Time…the one beside you may not always be himself…_

* * *

><p>My eyes flicker open when the bright sunshine hits them and I let out a faint groan, turning on my side to hide my face from the impending rays. Even after seven years of sleeping on a hard cave floor as Sheik I'm still not accustomed to the solid ground as a bed.<p>

Before my mind wanders too far, I latch onto the last remnants of my vision. I was shown Ganondorf and his search for the Ocarina of Time. I can remember that much from the blurry images that would fade in and out of focus. There was something else, too. Something important that continues to elude from my mind's grasp. I finally just give up on it, saving it for another time. Looking back on the images I can manage, I realize where our attention should be, but isn't.

We have to break into the castle. We have to keep the Ocarina out of Ganondorf's grasp. Nice to know my defense spell mechanism worked. Now I'm the only one who can enter my room.

For some odd reason, telling Link this makes me nervous. I know what his reaction will be: an angry retort about us going in the wrong direction all this time, a heated argument between the both of us that will indefinitely end in his way of staying clear of the castle. Perhaps I will refrain from telling him just yet.

Tuning my ears in to my surroundings, I can hear birds awakening from their long slumber and chirp at the rising sun. Tiny critters scurry across the forest floor and scamper up tree trunks. Morning dew covers the matted grass beneath me and the crisp breeze rustles the leaves overhead. So maybe waking up surrounded by nature isn't all bad.

And then I hear it: snoring. It's faint, but I can still hear it clearly, most likely because the snorer is right next to me. I sit up cautiously, my eyes never leaving his inert form. This is the only time I've ever caught him sleeping. He's always the one to stand guard during the night, telling me to go to sleep and then, even if he does sleep during the night, he's always awake before me.

No one can outrun sleep forever though, not even Link.

His hood conceals his face like always and I see my chance. Leaning over, I whisper his name and don't receive a response. I wave my hand in front of his face and still he does not show any sign of waking. My outstretched hand reaches for the bothersome hood and just as my fingers graze the rough fabric my wrist is seized in an iron grip. I let out a soft gasp as I realize the hand belongs to Link.

_Farore, he's just as bad as a Sheikah!_

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks, irritation lacing his words.

"I-I was just going to-"

"Going to take my hood down?" He finishes for me, his lips set in a flat line. I nod my head meekly. "Well, don't. There's nothing to see."

_Says you..._

He stands and raises his arms above his head, stretching out his limbs. He looks around at our location as if observing every last detail. He turns his head towards the sky and then gazes toward the direction of the castle. I raise an eyebrow at him, truly wondering if he's lost it. His eyes briefly pass over me and they send shivers up my spine.

_Something's not right._

I'm just about to say something when Link suddenly freezes, his posture tense and alert. He takes one more look at me and then turns on his heel, walking out of the clearing. I blink after him, a bit stung by his abrupt departure. I contemplate going after him, but decide against it, knowing full well that he'd only get angry.

So I instead recline back against the tree and mull over my dream. It was a vision, of the past, present, or future I wasn't certain, but I've learned from previous experience not to disregard my dreams. They always seem to mean something, even if it is meaningless. The voice that had spoken directly to me was sagely and achingly familiar, but I can't pinpoint a name. What had they said again?

_Be wary of him and his followers…Great Sage of Time…_

I had to be cautious of Ganondorf that much I understand and his followers must mean his assassins. There was one more thing that the voice had added on, a last minute piece of warning.

_The one beside you may not always be himself…_

Are they talking about Link? All these puzzles are giving me a headache. The sun is almost at its peak in the sky and I haven't made any progress in my dream analyzing, nor has Link returned from his sudden retreat. I had pulled up my hood hours ago, the sun becoming unbearably hot. The last part of my dream remained in my mind, not backing down until I understood the meaning behind it.

"'The one beside you may not always be himself,'" I whisper out loud, wiping a hand across my forehead in frustration. So Link isn't himself all the time; but does that mean because of his lost memories or something else entirely?

My mind wanders back to yesterday, just before we entered Zora's Domain. Link had said his mind and Ganondorf's were connected, that if Link wanted to, he could access Ganondorf's thoughts. If Link can do that, then Ganondorf must be able to do the same. I recall feeling the chills run up my spine when Link had looked at me this morning before he had ran off and how it didn't feel right. Can Ganondorf look through Link's eyes as if they were his own? If so, then that would explain why we were always—

My eyes widen as I make the connections.

That's why we are always found by other assassins. Ganondorf looks through Link's mind to see where he's at and then send assassins out to attack him. Then that would mean that this morning when Link was acting so weird…no, it wasn't Link. It was Ganondorf and he knows where we are. I need to find Link and we need to relocate.

I stand and start running in the direction Link had fled. I only make it two steps out of the clearing when I hear a thud reverberate from behind me. Turning, I see a man dressed in all black, with his hood up, rising from his crouched position where I sat not ten seconds ago.

"Link—" My speech is cut off when a gloved hand clamps over my mouth. My immediate reaction is to struggle, but my captor anticipates it and wraps his other arm around my midriff, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Calm down, Blondie. It's just me," Link whispers in my ear. When my body relaxes, he releases me and brings a finger to his lips. I nod my head in understanding and can't help but notice how close we are. So close that I can almost see past his hood. He must realize it too and takes a step back, putting distance between us. I frown at his retreating back as he sneaks up behind the other assassin. He's dealt with rather quickly, a clean cut across the assassin's throat and he's down.

Link turns towards where I'm standing just on the outside of the clearing and doesn't see the second assassin emerge from the trees behind him. Instead of calling out to him, I run and charge the assassin head on. He sees my attack coming and slashes at me, but I've already ducked and rolled behind him. I quickly locate his most lethal pressure points and jab at them. He falls to the ground, unconscious. I bring my eyes up to Link who has by now spun around to witness everything. A self-satisfied smile spreads across my face at Link's dumbfounded expression.

"Seeing as I don't have a weapon to kill with," I gesture to the assassin at my feet. "Do what you do best."

* * *

><p>After Link had disposed of the bodies in the river and returned to our makeshift camp, I immediately bombarded him with questions.<p>

"How long have you known about Ganondorf locating us through _your_ mind?"

"Hello to you, too, Princess," He replies dryly, avoiding eye contact.

"_Link,"_ I seethe, my temper unraveling to a thread.

"Not long, to be honest. I had my suspicions a few days ago, but never really made a connection." He shrugs and scratches behind his head, almost as if in embarrassment.

"Well, we have to find a way to stop him, otherwise he'll figure out our plan."

"We have a plan?" Link asks sarcastically.

"Shut up, Link," I say humorously, shaking my head at his witty antics.

"Where'd you learn to fight, Blondie?" Link suddenly asks, completely changing the subject and catching me off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I huff, crossing my arms indignantly. Even though I did know what he's hinting at. I had had several years of combat training with Impa. She wanted me to be able to defend myself against any enemy and I didn't argue with her. I'm not about to tell Link that, though, it would just give him more leverage to irritate me.

"Don't play dumb with me. You fought an assassin—"

"No, I lost to an assassin; he pushed me down a river, remember?" I cut in angrily, not liking to bring up my past mistakes only for him to make fun of them.

"That one, yes, but not the one you just fought. Look, on normal circumstances, you'd be dead if you lost to an assassin and you're clearly not dead, so I assume you have some fighting skills," Link retorts quickly, almost as if he knew I would say that.

"I was taught by a Sheikah and then lived as one for a few years." I shrug my shoulders indifferently.

"Fight me," He says unexpectedly and I blink at him in bewilderment.

"I'm not going to fight you, Link."

"You scared?" He taunts, a feral grin splaying across his face.

"Of course not, why would I be afraid of you?" I shoot back almost too quickly.

"Because you are."

I roll my eyes at his clever comeback.

"Link—"

"Fight me."

"No."

Instead of making another childish remark, he throws a punch straight at my head, nearly clipping my jaw. I jerk my head to the side reflexively and feel the wind from his punch wisp past my ear.

"Link!" I exclaim in disbelief. He jabs at me again, but at my stomach this time, forcing me to back up; right into a tree. Link doesn't hesitate to lunge at me and pin me against the sturdy tree. My wrists are held firmly in his hand above my head and his other hand is wielding a dagger to my neck.

"If this was a real fight, you'd be dead."

"Wonderful, now let me go." I try pushing away from the tree, but Link is there with his iron-like grip on my wrists, holding me captive.

"Why won't you fight me? You fought the other assassins."

"Yes, because I was in danger and I protected myself." I can practically see him raise an incredulous eyebrow at me even through his hood.

"And this isn't danger enough for you? I have a knife at your throat. With one clean swipe I could slit it."

"I know full well that you can, but you won't do it," I say firmly, reassuring myself some.

"What makes you say that?" He asks, insulted.

"Because, you're Link and—" I cut myself off with a hiss as I feel the cool blade kiss my neck, drawing a drop of blood.

"You're in danger, so fight me," Link fumes, leaning in closer to my face. I sigh as I realize that I'll have to consent to his demands, but he never said I couldn't play cheap.

So, putting on my best innocent smile, I ask, "How can you fight me when you're on your knees?" Before he can even comprehend what I meant by that question, I bring my knee up and smash it in between his legs. As I suspected, he falls to the ground onto his knees, puffing out all of his air with a pained groan.

"There, I'm safe," I say smugly, crossing my arms and look down at him nursing his bruised anatomy.

"That was a low blow, Princess," He wheezes out. I nod my head in approval, ignoring the double meaning to his words.

"That's what I was aiming for." He looks up at me with clenched teeth and hisses out two words.

"You bit—" He catches himself before finishing and looks away sharply. His incomplete words don't faze me in the slightest.

"'Bitch?' Is that all you can come up with?" He turns his head back to me slowly, confusion lining his features, or at least the features I can see, which is only his mouth. I continue, "I've been called every name in the book, Link. Not always to my face, but I've been called worse."

"Who would call you that?" He asks, his voice still coming out weak. I sit down where I'm at and cross my legs over one another, leaning back on my hands.

"Not everyone in my kingdom liked me or believed in what I did. Every king or queen is going to have haters." I shrug my shoulders and avoid his covered gaze. "I'm no exception."

"You have enemies?"

I give him a flat look. "Well, obviously; you've met Ganondorf, right?"

"Don't get snippy with me, Blondie. I'm not in the mood."

I smirk and can't resist letting this moment pass by.

"Why, because you just got beat by a girl, O Mighty Assassin?" If looks could kill (and if I could see his face) I'd be dead three times over. I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips and bring a hand up to my mouth as if that will conceal my laughter.

"Funny," Link says dryly, "but that move you pulled won't work every time."

"Honestly Link, I only did that because my tolerance level for you had vanished. Don't get on my nerves again."

"Point taken."

I break the silence that settles between us before it becomes too thick, returning to the question I asked before our fight broke out.

"Link, we have to figure out how to block Ganondorf from entering your mind. We can't keep fighting assassins. Sooner or later one of us is going to slip up and get caught," I say, my voice carrying gentleness and firmness all in one.

"They won't beat me," He answers quickly, standing up abruptly. He clenches and unclenches his fists in determination, or is it uneasiness? I can't tell. It's difficult to read his emotions when his face is concealed. My lips quirk up ever so slightly at his declaration, knowing full well his pride is too big to be beaten.

"Maybe not, but what happens when Ganondorf decides to invade your mind permanently? What will you do then?" I retaliate. He's silent, thinking it through and seeing no alternative. My question hit a nerve for him. I continue.

"You're physically strong, Link, any normal person can see that, but you're not mentally strong. How familiar are you with magic?"

"I don't know any magic. Ganondorf kept me in the dark when it came to that."

I figured as much. Ganondorf always turned a blind eye on the Triforce of Courage, believing it accounted to nothing. He only wanted it to complete the full Triforce, he didn't care what powers came along with it. Courage is a mighty force, not something to be taken lightly. Ganondorf realized that when he was defeated by its wielder. Power makes a person greedy and arrogant.

"I could teach you everything you want to know about magic," I pause and then add an afterthought for good measure. "Aside from Dark Magic, of course."

"What if I don't want to know anything about magic?" He remarks. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Link…" My voice trails off. He's avoiding my ideas.

"Okay, okay, so I should learn magic. I just…" He doesn't finish.

"You just what?" I prompt him and he lets out a deep breath in frustration.

"I just hate it when you're right."

I laugh, but try and hide it when Link turns his head sharply at me. I can imagine the glare he's sending me and I attempt to wipe all emotion from my face.

"I'll learn magic on one condition," He starts and I roll my eyes. Of course he wants something in return.

"And what is that condition?" I ask, knowing it couldn't be too bad. I hope.

"You teach me magic and I'll teach you how to fight." I scoff.

"Why do you care if I know how to fight or not?"

"Because I don't want to have to look after you all the time. I want you to be able to fight any opponent you're up against." I stand up to be somewhat eye level with him. Did he not just see what I did to the assassin _and_ him?

"I can fight. I was trained by a great Sheikah warrior," I say rather smugly. I'm slowly realizing that Link can bring out the worst in me.

"I'm sure you were, and props to that person who trained you. I know you can fight," He says and then mutters, "my groin is still feeling your kick." I give him an apologetic look, but I'm not completely sorry about it. He needed to learn not to piss me off. "You only know how to fight like a Sheikah; hand to hand combat and that's great. How good are you with a sword?" I avoid meeting his hooded gaze and cross my arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I can pick up sword, that's about all I can do." I shrug my shoulders. "I've never really had the time to learn. I'd be willing to learn. I don't like feeling like a damsel in distress."

"So it's a deal then. Magic lessons from you and sword fighting lessons from me." Link outstretches a gloved hand to me and I hesitate, glancing at his hidden face. He notices my hesitation but doesn't say a word, his expression betraying no emotion. I sigh, resigning to his steady silence, and grab his offered hand. His grip is gentle as we shake our hands once.

"Deal."

No sooner has the word left my mouth is he grinning wolfishly at me. I keep my face stoic, not revealing the sudden panic lacing through my nerves.

What did I just get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A bit of a longer chapter this time around, but I'm sure you don't mind too much :)**

_**Disclaimer: Zelda I do not own**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 7

It's early morning when we begin training. I want Link to be fully prepared for the next time Ganondorf attempts at invading his mind. As always, Link was up before me, most likely not sleeping at all during the night. We decided to start with magic lessons first and then have sword work later in the afternoon.

I can't tell if Link is excited about this or not, his voice doesn't betray any hint of it though. I sit cross legged on the ground while he is stretching out his limbs as if in preparation for physical activity. Hate to burst his bubble, but he won't be doing much.

"So, what do we start with, Blondie?" He asks, bending down to touch his fingertips to his toes.

"Meditation."

"Come again?" He stops all movement to stare at me. I gaze right back at him, showing him that I was in no way joking.

"The first thing you need to do is clear your mind, empty it of everything. The best and fastest way to do that is to meditate," I explain. When he shows no sign of moving, I pat the ground next to me, silently telling him to sit his hyperactive butt down. He does so, albeit grudgingly, and sits across from me, assuming the same posture as me.

"Well, this is exciting," Link says sarcastically. "I thought I'd be learning how to shoot fire from my hands."

I ignore him and locate the core of my magic. I outstretch my hand, palm up, and summon the command of fire, feeling the warmth travel down my arm to my fingertips. A small flame appears in my hand, flickering brightly as I give it more fuel. Link sits in dumbfounded silence and I catch a quick glimpse of his mouth hanging open.

"You won't be able to do this," I gesture to the flame in my hand, "until you clear this." I tap a finger to my forehead. I extinguish the flame by closing my hand around it, snuffing it out.

"Do something else," Link urges me, finding delight in this new discovery.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

I think for a moment before coming up with something.

"Alright, give me your hand," I say, offering my hand. He hesitates, but doesn't question why. He merely lays his hand on top of mine, but that's all I need. The magic crackles up my spine, sending it to our layered hands. It's only a tiny shock, but enough of one for Link to rip his hand away with a surprised gasp. I smirk at him as he massages feeling back into his electrified hand.

"That was only a mild shock. Do you want me to demonstrate a high voltage one?" I ask amusingly.

"No, no," He says quickly. "I'm not curious anymore."

"Let's begin then. First thing you'll want to do is get comfortable." He obeys, slouching his shoulders and crossing his arms. I nod my approval and go on. "Erase everything in your mind and think of nothing in particular. Later on, when you've had more practice with this, clearing your mind will come with a snap of a finger for you. You'll be able to skip meditating all together once it becomes second nature."

"Won't that be great," He says dryly, falling silent afterwards.

"I want you to sit like this until I say otherwise. Don't talk, don't ask questions, just sit, got it?" I ask and he nods. I close my eyes and begin my own meditation.

To my utter surprise, Link remained silent for the entire time; though I'm not positive he was concentrating for the duration we sat there. Once every hour I would peek an eye open to see if he was staying on track. I only caught him a couple times when his head would sway back and forth before he would correct himself. I had to resist the urge not to laugh and couldn't help the smile that broke through. But other than that, he didn't complain at all.

When I let out a sigh and open my eyes, I find him lying down on his back, snoring lightly. I shake my head in amusement and hit his foot that's stretched out next to me. I had never even heard him lay down.

"Hey, Link, wake up." He snorts, jerking up into a sitting position.

"What's happening?" He asks frantically, scanning the area around him. I laugh.

"Nothing's happening. We're done, with meditation anyway," I tell him.

"Really?"

"I think your head is as clear as it can get. You slept too, so that should help. You'll be less weary and more mentally stable," I smirk.

"Who ever said I was sleeping?" He retorts, but I didn't sense too much enthusiasm behind it.

"Your snores did." He doesn't argue further, almost resigning to the fact that I had caught him snoozing.

"So what do we do after meditating?" He seems earnest, determined to learn everything he can. I appreciate his determination. I never thought he would take so much interest in this, especially since _I _was teaching _him_.

"You're going to learn how to block your mind from Ganondorf. In order for you to get the feel of an invader, I'll be stimulating it."

"_You're _going to be in my head?" He asks, appalled at the idea.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be looking for any of your secrets. I'll just be…sitting there, for lack of better words, and you will have to push me out."

"Sounds easy enough."

I move closer towards him so our knees are just barely touching. At my sudden movement and close proximity, Link leans back, putting distance between us again. I reassure him that it's merely part of the process and he seems to relax, moving to his original position, although he remains on alert. I look up at him, ready to start when I notice his hood.

"Link, if you want to learn how to block your mind you have to take your hood down," I tell him hesitantly, knowing full well that he'll believe I'm just making an excuse to see his face. He confirms my thoughts by pursing his lips and shaking his head slightly.

"Why? What's wrong with my hood?" He asks suspiciously.

"This type of method I'm about to use only works with direct contact and—" I cut myself off with a sigh. This is difficult to explain when he has no idea what I'm talking about. "Please, just trust me. Your hood is only going to get in the way and make it harder than it should for me to enter your mind." He says nothing, merely staring at me from under his hood. He's silent a moment more before reaching up for his hood. I bite my lip in anticipation, watching as he slips the fabric off his head as if in slow motion.

What I see shocks me and I'm left breathless, but I refrain myself from gasping, knowing that will only upset him. Upon Link lifting his hood down to reveal his face, I understand why he keeps it up. A scar runs down his face, starting at his eyebrow and going down the side of his nose, dangerously close to his left eye to end at where the opening of his hood started. His icy blue eyes stare at me with no emotion, gauging my response silently. It's a very faint scar; if I were to just glance at his face I would never notice it, but actually studying his face is a whole other matter. I'm sure if someone was to run their fingers over it they would be able to feel the smooth rise and fall of the flesh wound. And I want to do just that, but I know that will be taking it too far.

"How did this happen?" I ask once I regain my composure.

"Simple training accident," Link says indifferently, shrugging his shoulders as if this kind of thing happened every day.

"Link, this is no training accident. This could have been your eye!" I exclaim, my worry for him taking over and he just gives me a flat look.

"You don't think I know that?" He yells sharply, his once icy eyes melting in the heat of his rage. Instead of making an angry remark, I calm myself down in every sense, boldly taking his gloved hand in mine. He flinches at the sudden contact, but doesn't pull away, though his eyes are heavily guarded.

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's get started." Before I can speak and begin to explain my oncoming actions, Link holds up a finger for me to pause.

"I have one question before we start."

"And that is?" I inquire.

"Why didn't you yell for help when I was kidnapping you?" His question throws me off guard and leaves me grasping for an answer. I was expecting him to ask about his upcoming magic lessons not this. Instead of creating an elaborate lie, I just go for the truth.

"Even though you're not the Link I used to know, I still felt the same protectiveness from you, whether you were trying to show it or not." His lack of response makes the silence between us thicker with uncertainty. I see a hint of hesitance flicker across his face, probably wondering how to word his next thought out loud.

"When we were back in the palace in the throne room, you said that you had...read my heart?"

Ah, so this is where he's going. I knew magic was involved in some way or another.

"Yes, I did," I answer simply.

"How exactly are you able to do that?"

"My Triforce allows me to use magic and I'm sure yours does as well," I add in the last part as an afterthought. Link shakes his head before I even finish my sentence.

"Ganondorf always told me that mine was nothing; that it was worthless. Nothing can come out of it," He mutters angrily under his breath and I'm not sure if I was meant to hear that.

"Well, that's not true. That's not true at all, Link," I pause, contemplating my thoughts. "Why do you even listen to Ganondorf?"

Link scoffs. "Who else was there to listen to? He was the adult figure in my life, so I followed orders." He gives me a sideways glance, debating his next sentence. "I learned what it's like to disobey Ganondorf; I've been on the receiving end of his blows," He concludes, tapping the scar on his face.

"When did you get it? The scar, I mean." I meet his eyes for a brief moment before he looks down, contemplating. I take his distraction to observe his other features. Aside from the scar marring his face, he doesn't look any different from before. His hair is the same length with his bangs constantly sweeping in front of his eyes, and his eyes are still the same deeply colored blue. I didn't realize until now how much I missed looking at his face, how much I've longed to see his fierce gaze again.

"I was thirteen and it was my first big mission. I had done little ones here and there, mainly stealing things that we needed, but this mission was to assassinate someone. I can't remember why, but Ganondorf wanted him dead, so he sent me, along with two other assassins, to do the job. It didn't take long for us to track him down, but when we did, he was inside a house. His house, I later found out. We went inside and found him standing in front of a bed with a sword drawn at us. I think I was the only one to look beyond him and see two other people there. His wife and son were cowering on the bed, staring at us with wide, frightened eyes. I can still remember to this day the fear in their eyes and the other assassins with me didn't care. None of them had families, so they didn't see the…harm in it, I suppose." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"But you did," I supply, watching as he avoids eye contact with me. He nods in affirmation.

"Yes, I saw a family not deserving to lose a father. When I voiced my opinion, the others just laughed and approached the father. I acted without really knowing what I was doing, my instincts just told me to protect the family. So I did, by driving my sword through the back of one assassin. Before the other one knew what was happening, I slit his throat. To say the family was surprised was an understatement. The father still looked suspicious, so I just told them to leave this place as fast as they could and then I left. I knew immediately that Ganondorf would punish me for what I had done and I wanted so much to run away, but his assassins would find me easily. As you already know." I nod in understanding, even though he's not looking at me.

"When I got back to the hideout, Ganondorf already knew of my failure. He wouldn't listen to my excuses as to why I failed and why I killed two assassins. He took me straight to the dungeons, strapped me down in a chair, and punished me." I feel tears sting my eyes, knowing what is to come.

"He started small, taking a dagger and outlining the pattern of the Triforce on the back of my hand. That scar didn't run so deep, there's nothing there anymore. He grew impatient and then went directly for my face. He put the point of the dagger right by my eyebrow and slowly brought it down my face, bypassing my eye. He was waiting for me to scream and when I didn't, he went back up and did the same thing over and over again." Link's voice is quivering ever so slightly and I place my hand on his fisted one.

"You don't have to finish. I understand," I whisper. He shakes his head.

"That is the end. I had to go about the next day like nothing had happened, but I could see everyone looking at me with the same expression on their face. They saw me as a failure."

"Who cares what they see. What I see is a man who has a heart, who has a soul. Link, you did everything right and you were only _thirteen_. You didn't even have a family yourself and you saw the wrong in your mission."

"I still don't have a family," He mutters bitterly and I smile.

"Whether you know it or not, Link, you _do_ have a family. The Sages are your family and so are the Kokiri." He doesn't say anything more, either agreeing with me or feeling uncomfortable with bringing up his past, so he changes the subject and gets us back on track.

"I still want to get to your sword lessons today, so let's get this over with," He says, taking on a whole new attitude. I only now notice that the sun has reached its peak in the sky and is now on its descent. It'll be dark within hours.

"Right, so what you're going to want to do is shut me out. I actually want you to attack me. Mentally, not physically," I add and he chuckles, his eyes lighting up with renewed vigor.

"I can do that."

"Don't freak out about what I'm about to do, okay? Just trust me and relax." He nods hesitantly and I slowly reach my arm around the back of his neck. He tenses when my hand touches his skin.

"Relax, Link. Just bow your head." He does so and I can feel his muscles unwind. I dip my head down as well, and lightly touch his forehead with mine. I release my hold on his neck and return my hand to my lap.

"Don't get any bright ideas, Blondie," Link smirks. I open my eyes to glare at him and lose my focus. I wasn't expecting him to be looking at me, but he is and I realize how close we are. It wouldn't take much for me to touch my lips to his. I catch myself and regain my composure, blushing despite my protests.

"Shut up and close your eyes," I snap. He laughs before slowly closing his eyes. I follow suit and expand my mind to encompass his. As soon as I enter his mind, he flinches and recoils back, breaking both of our concentrations.

"What's wrong?" I ask hastily.

"Your…presence. It's warm and comforting, nothing like Ganondorf's. His is icy cold, like death invading your mind."

"Well, don't let that ruin your concentration, Link. An invader of the mind won't be as merciful as I am now. Let's try again." We get into the same position and I enter his mind again. Despite his cold exterior, his interior is quite welcoming, much like a warm embrace. I wait for him to attack me, but nothing comes. Maintaining my connection with him, I open my eyes and see Link's face in a grimace.

"Don't force it, Link. Let it come on its own," I advise him, not expecting him to answer, but am surprised when he does.

"Easy for you to say, Blondie."

We continue and it only takes a few more tries for Link to find his footing. Once he figures out how to block me out when I stand still, I begin to move around, evading his attacks and skimming his memories without really looking. He learns quickly, throwing up walls and barriers left and right. Finally, he forces me out for good. I sit back and smile, impressed with his progress. I have him run through it a few more times, wanting him to be fully prepared.

Once I think Link's practiced enough, I teach him something else, something that may be useful later on. I watch his reaction silently as I whisper his name in his mind. The only sign he gives that he heard me is a mild look of discomfort.

_What's that look for? _I ask him mentally. His response is choppy and when I give him a confused look he speaks out loud.

"It's enough to hear your voice out here, but to hear it in here too is a bit overwhelming," Link jokes, tapping his finger to his forehead.

"Ha, funny. You can mind speak to Ganondorf, right?"

"When I want to, which is rare, and when he permits it."

"We can practice it some more. Let's try again—"

"Not so fast, Blondie. You're not getting out of _your _training today. Time to switch it up."

* * *

><p>When I hand Blondie my sword, the weight of it is sudden for her and the blade drops to the ground. She tries lifting it but only manages a few inches before dropping it again. I hide a smirk behind my hand.<p>

"C'mon, I know you can lift it. You did before back in the hideout," I point out to her.

"Yeah, but that was kind of spur of the moment; adrenaline." She shrugs. I ponder on other options, not coming up with many. We could go into Castletown and buy one, but who knows if the blacksmith is still open after Ganondorf took over, besides, I don't really want the queen that close to Ganondorf. It'd be too dangerous, not to mention the assassins roaming the alleyways twenty-four seven.

Castletown's out.

I scratch my head and feel the absence of my hood. Blondie had suggested I leave it down, pointing out there was nothing left to hide, so why bother? I argued otherwise, saying that that wasn't the reason for me keeping it up (most of it anyway). But I wasn't about to tell her I left it up to irritate her. I'd lose all the fun of it. So I left it down, wanting her to quit asking so many damn questions.

The queen succeeds to lift the sword waist high, leaving it hang there for a few seconds. Her arms shake and the blade resumes its position on the ground. She sighs in exasperation. I look around, searching for a replacement sword. I grin in amusement before walking over to pick up her makeshift weapon. When I hand her the stick, she looks at me in disbelief.

"What's that for?" She asks, taking it from me. I grip the handle of my sword and lift it easily. She mutters something under her breath, but I still catch it. Something along the lines of 'showoff.'

"The sword isn't going to be much of a help to you if you can't get it off the ground. So that stick is now your sword. It's not the best comparison, not by a long shot, but it'll have to do for now," I explain. The stick is about the same length as any sword, so the real difference is in weight. We'll just have to work on her arm strength later.

"Get in a starting stance," I tell her, watching as she hesitantly positions herself in what she thinks is the correct stance. I want her to make mistakes, so she'll know what _not _to do before I correct her on it. I tap the insides of her ankles with the flat side of my sword.

"Make your feet shoulder width apart, that way you won't fall over as easily." She sidles her feet outward, bending her knees slightly as well. "Don't stand flatfooted. Stand on the balls of your feet instead. You'll be more prepared to move in whatever direction you need to." She follows my advice and lifts her heels off the ground. I nod my head in approval and then move to stand behind her. Setting down my sword, I reach up to grab her sword arm and lightly push it up. At my sudden touch, she jumps in surprise. I smirk to myself and revel in her reaction.

This is revenge for earlier and all the unnecessary touching.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I say, grinning from ear to ear. She shakes her head.

"No, you just surprised me is all," Her voice is shaking and I can't stop smiling.

"Well anyway, you'll want to keep your sword arm just a little bit above your waist. Your other arm will act as if you are holding a shield, so you bring that one out in front of you, like this." I take her left arm and move it to the correct location. When I circle around to the front of her again, I see the lingering hint of blush in her cheeks. I retrieve my sword and take the same stance as her.

"From here, you're going to thrust your sword forward." I demonstrate for her, pivoting my foot forward and stretching my arm out. "Think of the sword as an extra attachment to your arm, lengthening your reach." She performs the thrust perfectly and resumes her starting stance again. Blondie catches on fast.

I had the queen go through the routine multiple times until she could do it in her sleep. I taught her how to parry, strike, and feint; the basics of sword fighting pretty much. After she had gotten those down, I showed her how to use those three moves in various combinations. She even came up with her own halfway through, sneaking in hand to hand combat techniques between the sword fighting.

I end our session when the sun has fallen below the horizon, leaving us in total darkness. Luckily we had gathered fire wood earlier in the day, so all Blondie has to do is flick her wrist to ignite the fire.

"You did well today, Blondie. Considering you had no sword training beforehand," I tell her once we've settled in for the night.

"You're one to talk, Link. You made much more progress today than I did," She says, fighting off a yawn. Her eyes droop, but she catches herself and forces them to stay open. "That reminds me…" She doesn't finish her sentence and in an instant I know why. I can feel her inside my head, probing around. I almost don't want to shut her out, her presence is so comforting, so inviting, but she's looking for me to fight back. I bring up the barriers in my mind and push her out. She smiles and sags against the tree behind her, exhausted.

"Just checking."

"How were you able to do that without physical contact?" I ask, wondering if she really needed it in the first place or not. She laughs drowsily, seeing the direction my thoughts are going in.

"I don't absolutely _need _it. It just makes it easier and puts less strain on my mind."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Don't worry. I didn't make that up just so I could get your hood down. It was merely a coincidence." She smiles, her eyes falling shut.

"You're more mischievous than I thought, Blondie."

"That's because you only see me as the queen of Hyrule and not just Zelda, or in your case, Blondie as you seem to have this adamant habit of not saying my name." She peeks one eye open to gaze at me. "Why do you do that anyway?"

The same reason I kept my hood up; to annoy you. I'm not about to say that though. She's already got my hood down for good now. I'm not going to give her this too.

"Go to sleep, Blondie. You're going to need it after a day like today."

"So are you, Link. If you don't sleep tonight, you're going to be dead tired tomorrow. A mental workout is more draining than a physical one."

"I'll be fine." I wave her concerns off, not believing in her words.

"Whatever you say," She mumbles and promptly rolls over and falls asleep. I sigh and rub at my eyes, feeling the tendrils of sleep at the back of my mind beckoning me. It's been like that all day.

It's going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, I've just been cranking out these chapters lately. Not complaining. It's really nice to get through a writer's block :) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm glad to know that everyone's enjoying it so far. They give me the motivation to continue writing.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 8

_I am not tired. I am _not_ tired._

I continue pacing, walking in circles around the small clearing to keep myself awake. I shouldn't be this tired, but I am and I hate admitting it. I've never been this exhausted before even after a full day of non-stop work. My body feels so achy and I didn't even do anything rigorous today. I practiced fighting with Blondie, but that's a normal day for me.

And if the physical pain wasn't enough, my head has been pounding ever since I constructed the mental barriers in my mind. It's an insistent pounding on the inside of my skull and it's wearing me down the longer it continues. These damn mind tricks Blondie has been teaching me are making me go insane. It doesn't even remotely compare to physical training. After a good day of working out I enjoy feeling the subtle sting in my sore muscles, knowing that they're getting stronger. But I just don't feel any progress with these mental workouts.

The only progress I receive is a larger headache.

I let out a frustrated sigh and sit down near where the queen is sleeping. She passed out hours ago and I've been up the entire time. Looking at her now, curled up on the forest floor, breathing evenly, I'm surprised she hasn't complained about all of this not being up to her royal standards. Although she's never complained about it before, so why would she start now?

I feel my eyes droop shut, but I snap them open again instantly. I need something to do, something to keep me awake and alert. Meditating doesn't sound appealing to me right now, nor has it ever. I mull over ideas for a moment more before my eyes stray back to the queen.

_I wonder…_

Taking a deep breath, I drop the walls in my head and expand my mind outward. I don't get too far before it's snapping back at me and sending a sharp pain through my head. That hurt even more than the headache. I try again and get the same outcome, seeing stars this time after the recoil. Why can't I do this? Blondie made it look so easy, like it was second nature to her. I run through the steps again and realize what I'm missing.

I move a bit closer to the queen until I'm arms distance from her and slowly, quietly, take her delicate hand in mine. I tell myself this is for practice and that it means nothing else. Besides, she did say physical contact helps to enter someone's mind. It's not the best, not like when we had our foreheads touching, but it works for me. I relax and expand my mind again, this time succeeding in my task. I don't get very far before I've hit her mental barriers, excluding me from her dreaming mind. Even in her sleep she's got fortifications up, but she's sleeping so soundly that she doesn't sense me.

Feeling smug about my progress, I decide to linger a moment longer, delving in deeper. I tap on the walls shrouding her mind tentatively, not wanting her to wake up. The longer I'm here the more I'm noticing how bare it is. I don't feel her presence anywhere.

Before I can think of it more, I'm suddenly expelled from the queen's mind. My eyes fly open to see if she had pushed me out, but she's still asleep. What happened? I didn't lose my concentration; in fact I could do it all over again. So why was I shoved out?

My question is answered when my head spins and bright light dances before my eyes. I attempt to quickly construct new barriers in my mind before I black out, but the vision is faster and it takes a firm grip on my mind, shoving images at me. I try to turn away from them, to shut my mind's eye from them, but they're too strong and I feel my body lurch backwards. This has never happened before. This is a whole new type of vision.

My body constricts and I feel the overwhelming desire to be sick. My spinning head keeps me disoriented, only aiding the nausea. I'm just about to let out a sickening groan when everything abruptly stops; the dizziness, the nausea, everything. It's black around me and deathly silent. My arms and legs begin to tingle and then the most bizarre sensation sets in. It feels as if my arms and legs are shrinking, decreasing in length.

A sudden, rancid scent assails my nose and my eyes are forced open to the world around me. Light shines down on my face and I bring a hand up to shield my eyes, immediately noticing the size of my hand. I sit up quickly and do a self-inspection.

I'm a kid again.

This feels all too real to be a vision, but somehow I know, deep down in my gut, that this is one. The light above me is a perfect circle and only now do I realize how far away I am from it. The walls around me are dirt and there's a ladder behind me leading up to the light. If I listen closely, I can hear people milling about above me. Without a doubt in my mind, I know I'm in Kakariko Village and even more so, beneath the well.

Why would I ever go down here?

I'm just about to stand up when the scene before me changes, taking me deeper inside the well. Torches light the new area I'm in and offer little help. I seem to be in a cave now, with three different tunnels to choose from. Green water sits at my feet, burning my nose with each inhale I take. I know without asking that it's either poisonous or acidic, either way it's bad.

I let out a breath of disgust and hear a footfall permeate the silence. Staying completely still, I glance at my surroundings, seeing no one. I'm starting to hate this vision. This is by far the worst one yet.

From one of the dark tunnels emerges a humanoid figure. It's limping slowly in my direction with hunched shoulders. My body instinctively knows what is about to happen and prepares for it. My mind is slow to catch up.

The figure stops, remaining in the shadows and lets out an ear splitting, high pitched scream, bouncing off the walls of the cave. I cover my ears to block out the sound to no avail. I can still hear it shriek. My body is wracked with tremors and my eyes water. It's still screaming.

Oh Goddesses, make it stop!

As if hearing my silent plea, it did stop. I blink open my eyes only to see the dark figure looming over me. It must have been human once, but now the skin looks as if it has been burned away, leaving it brown and wrinkly. Its skin is set to the bone, its ribs protruding from its caved in stomach. I can feel its hot breath spread over my head and as I gaze up at its face, at its black, bottomless eye sockets, all sense of feeling leaves my tiny body. My blood runs cold and I feel numb, frozen in place. The worst part: I can't tear my eyes away from its soulless gaze. I want to scream in true, genuine fear, but my body has locked up, petrified.

It pounces on me with alarming speed, wrapping its grotesque arms around my lean shoulders. It drains my body of all life and I'm left merely as a shell of my former being, a husk.

_Terror._

_Hopelessness._

_Despair._

I feel all of it before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Warmth envelops me and I'm instantly relaxed. Instead of the inky blackness that usually accompanies my closed eyelids, I see white, a soft golden glow radiating my lidded vision. My mind catches up with my body as well as my feelings and I can detect a subtle breeze blowing from the west, bringing the Gerudo Desert's heat with it. My face is open to the never-ending sky above me, the sun's rays breaking through the atmosphere to reach my position. Blades of wispy grass tickle my ears and I finally force my eyes to open at the revelation at where I am.<p>

It's paradise here, my dream world. I'm my usual golden self, considering this is my mind and my essence inside it, but laced within the golden tones are threads of cerulean blue; a sign of tranquility. I do a quick mental check and approve of my mind barriers: strong and resistant to unwanted visitors.

The rolling green hills around me are fabricated from deep within my subconscious to please my well-being when I am asleep as well as the perfect weather patterns, air smelling of the distant ocean past Hyrule to the far sea in Termina, and the ultimate sense of being alone. What else can I ask for? This is my utopia when I'm away from home and although Hyrule is wonderful, every person has their dreamland waiting in the wings. When I'm here I can shed my royal titles and just be me, Zelda.

This is such a luxury and I can't pass it up for the time here moves quick and once the sun rises where my solid body slumbers, my mind must return to reality. I let out a content sigh and lay down in the sun soaked grass, reveling in the balmy temperature. I can only expect a full night's sleep and being well rested when I wake for this is when I gain my much needed sleep.

My well trained ears pick up on a strange sound and recognize it as crunching grass as if under a foot clad in boots. I locate the source of the noise and am surprised to see Link approaching me from a distant hill. His appearance is normal and not green hued like his natural aura is. He is only a figment of my imagination, not his actual spirit roaming my mind. I sit up as he grows closer and smile at his glowing face. I'm about to speak to him when his hands suddenly wrap around my neck, choking me of my air supply.

As if on cue, my dream world shuts down and I awaken to the dank woods I fell asleep in, but one thing has not changed from my journey across dreams to reality. Strong hands still grip my throat securely, not willing to let go until I pass out. I gasp for air and gaze up at the hooded man before me only to realize that it is Link himself strangling me. I struggle in his grasp, clawing at his gloved hands circling my neck. He's pinned my legs down underneath his body to prevent my legs flailing and kicking him off of me.

"L-li...Lin-k!" I choke out. From under his hood, I catch the faint glint of coppery yellow where Link's cobalt blue should be. Understanding dawns on me like the rising sun in the east and I immediately push outward with my mind while still withstanding my mental barriers to enter Link's mind which is lacking any real defense. Once warm and welcoming now cold and deathly, Link's mind is not his own, but Ganondorf's instead. He tries to force me back out but here is where I'm most dangerous: in the minds of others.

Ganondorf has entwined himself in every inch of Link's mind and I start to work at cutting the threads that tie Ganondorf to this mind. His dark presence lifts like dense fog clearing and before it has a chance to latch onto Link again, I send it flying back by embedding myself in the center of Link's mind. I force Link to release his grip on my throat and feel the immediate effect of my lungs working again. The sudden amount of inhaled air almost breaks my hold on cloaking Link's mind with my own. When Ganondorf is pushed far enough away, Link awakens and his senses are on overdrive. He realizes what has happened and instantly throws up barriers left and right, crushing mine and tossing me out. I gasp as I retreat back to my mind, my breath short from the extensive exertion and I slump against the tree for support. I wouldn't be this drained if I had had physical contact with him prior to entering his mind, but since I didn't, I had to travel through space to reach to him. And then having to ward off Ganondorf had topped it and proved to be too much at one time.

I recall Impa scolding me for not pushing the boundaries with the stamina of my mind and how I had simply shrugged it off as nothing, stating I would never be under such drastic conditions. The Sheikah has proven her knowledge as something not to be passed up on. And I hate the idea of if she was here she'd be giving me her subtle yet obvious look of 'I told you so.'

Through my exhaustion I watch Link slowly come back to reality almost reluctantly. His eyes, now exposed for me to see, are losing the eerie golden glow of malice and reverting to his normal blue. Upon noticing our close proximity Link recoils back and relieves the weight off my legs. I can already feel the soon to be bruises on my neck where his hands were earlier and hope my shirt will cover most of it.

"Link, you have to be on alert at all times…you can't slack off even in your sleep, you—"

"I wasn't sleeping," Link says sharply.

"What?"

"I wasn't sleeping," He repeats, his tone softening.

"Well, then what happened that Ganondorf was able to invade your mind?" I ask, absentmindedly rubbing my neck and finding a sore spot just underneath my chin.

"I was...distracted is all," His voice is barely audible now, his brows furrowed in concentration or puzzlement over something unknown to me. His face looks ghostly pale and his eyes seem to lack life.

"That's when he'll get you, Link, when you're least expecting it. As soon as you're distracted he's there waiting in the shadows to strike."

"I know, it won't happen again." He sounds so resigned that I say nothing more and let my head drop back to rest on the rough bark behind me, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. I catch the faint glow of the sunrise through the bushy treetops, the sky bearing a purplish-pink tint.

"Did I hurt you?" Link asks hesitantly and I shake my head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine, just tired. We need to move though, Ganondorf is sure to have assassins coming our way now that he knows where we are." I stand up slowly, keeping a firm hand on the tree for support as my vision sways. My knees shake so much that I can't stand without falling over. To my surprise, Link takes my arm and wraps it around his shoulder, lending me support as we slowly trudge forward.

"Thank you," My voice is breathy, uneven.

"It's the least I can do," He murmurs. Though he tried hiding it, I hear the shame leak through in his tone; the shame of being beaten and controlled.

"It wasn't you, Link. I don't blame you for what happened," I reassure him, adopting a gentler tone.

"Believe it or not, that's the least of my worries right now. I'm more concerned about the fact that it could happen again and I won't be able to take control." I mull over his words for a moment, grateful for his support as another dizzy spell sweeps through me. I stop walking and Link follows suit, peering at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do you want to sit?" He asks, loosening his grip on me. I shake my head.

"No, we have to keep moving."

"Well, at the speed we're going, it won't matter. Hold on, I've got an idea." Link lifts two fingers up to his lips and whistles three notes, repeating them once more before ending the tune. Not long after he's finished the song do I hear the distant beating of hooves and a delighted neigh sound from behind us. Epona comes trotting up alongside us, acting as if it hasn't been days since we've seen each other.

"How did you know her song? I only whistled it once," I ask, astounded at his memory.

"It just came to me," Link says simply and begins helping me up onto Epona's saddle. He jumps up after me and takes the reigns in his hands, sending Epona into a steady trot. She obliges like the obedient mare she is and canters through the trees. Once we've set a decent pace, I ask the question I've been putting off.

"What if I told you I want to get something back of mine?" He chuckles from behind me and I fail to see the joke in my question.

"That's kind of a vague question," He laughs again, "but I'd have to ask how important it is to you and if you can simply replace it with another one."

"I definitely can't replace it and it's a key component in opening the Door of Time, which, may I remind you, we don't want happening."

"All right, what is this mysterious object and where does it happen to be?" He asks evenly, not giving away any signs that he's on board for my task.

"I told you about the Ocarina, correct?"

"Briefly, yes."

"That's what I need," I pause, hesitating only slightly, "and it's in the castle," I say, grateful that I'm not facing him at the moment.

"That's where it's going to stay, because I'm not going near the castle," Link says firmly.

"Then I'm going by myself. You won't stop me from going, Link," I reply back just as defiant, crossing my arms for emphasis.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm a trained Sheikah. I throw a deku seed at the ground and I'm gone," I state confidently, smugly.

"I'm an assassin. I'll be on you before you can take two steps. Case closed."

By now we've traveled far to the west, the entrance to Lake Hylia in the far distance. Link pulls back on the reigns, halting Epona from going any further. He dismounts, but I stay where I am, gazing at the castle spires peaking over the hill of Lon Lon Ranch. We seemed to have outrun any assassins, if any were following us in the first place. Link must see where my gaze is because he lays a hand on Epona's neck, turning her attention to him.

"Don't even think about it, Blondie. Even if you do take Epona I bet all I have to do is whistle that tune again and she'll be back by side instantly." I huff and can't argue with that. Sometimes Epona is a bit too obedient, if that is even possible.

"Why won't you let me go?" I ask, hopping down from Epona reluctantly.

"The Ocarina must not be that important if it's back at the castle with Ganondorf, otherwise it would be here with us."

"I didn't exactly have spare time to retrieve it. You were in a hurry to get me out of there and back to your hideout," I point out.

"What about the last stone? Are you just forgetting about it?"

"Of course not. We'll pick it up after we get the Ocarina."

"What are you going to do then? Sure you'll have everything you need, but that also gives Ganondorf a free card to come in and take everything. You're making his job so much easier! He'll take everything from you as soon as you get it!" Link yells, as if he thinks the louder he is the more I'll understand.

"I won't let him take anything!" I shout back just as loud, matching his anger with my own.

"You won't have to. He'll kill you once he's done using you! You're playing right into his hands!"

"What do you want me to do then, Link? This is my kingdom. I'm responsible for whatever happens to it and you're preventing me from saving it!" My hands clench into fists and shake with anger at my sides. Link's are doing much the same.

"You can't save your damn kingdom if you die in the process! Would you really leave it and your people to fend for themselves? They wouldn't mourn for you, they'd spit on your grave and call you a coward," Link seethes, looming over me with animosity. I falter at his choice of words and his penetrating glare.

"A coward?" My voice drops to a whisper, my rage dissipating. Link sighs and backs off once he realizes I've done the same.

"Like you said before: not everyone likes or believes in your motives. Yes you will have those select few people who worship you like a god, but they'll be outnumbered by the haters, dashing their hopes of salvation."

His words hit me deep and for once I feel completely lost. I know what my goal is, but I don't know how to get to it, where to start. Link is right about one thing. If we collect everything and bring the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina together in one spot, we'll just be setting ourselves up for failure. For once in my life, the Triforce of Wisdom eludes me and my questions, leaving me standing in the dark. I wrap my arms around myself for comfort, but don't find it. I look up at Link. He's watching me battle with myself, waiting for me to see a solution. I was too ambitious in my plans and completely overlooked Link's suggestions. I never asked for his opinion on anything, figuring he didn't care.

"We need to get the Ocarina," I say meekly, fearing he'll get angry again. He surprises me though with a simple nod.

"Okay. How do you propose we retrieve it?" I blink at him, at a loss for words.

"What do _you_ suggest we do?" I ask, truly wanting to hear his ideas. He ponders only for a moment, as if he already had a plan figured out.

"We can't have the stones with us when we raid the castle. So instead we're going to hide them and the best hiding place for them is right under Ganondorf's nose."

"So in Castletown?" I verify, seeing the logic behind his plan.

"Exactly. He'll never expect it because it's so obvious, but I want you to hide them. Separately if you can," Link explains.

"Why do I have to hide them?"

"Just in case Ganondorf invades my mind, I don't want him knowing the hiding spots." I nod in understanding, knowing precisely where I'm going to hide the stones. I look at Link with renewed hope and smile brightly. A faint smile appears on his face before he looks away, changing focus and clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I went a little too far with the…ah…with the coward business," He says, looking as uncomfortable as he sounds. I can't help but smile brighter.

"It actually helped me. It opened my eyes to seeing that I'm not the only one with ideas, not the only one calling the shots. I just got a little too ahead of myself and needed someone to reel me back in. So, thank you, Link."

"For what?"

"For bringing me back down to solid ground."

"Well, someone had to, you crazy princess. Who knows where you'd be without me," He smirks, his eyes joking. Despite myself, I imagine where I would be if Link weren't here. I'd be on my way to the castle, charging in there with no plan at all. I'd be setting myself up for Ganondorf to kill me and I would risk leaving Hyrule to suffer without me. I won't let that happen, I won't abandon Hyrule.

"When do we put this plan into action?" I ask, feeling eager.

"Tomorrow night. I need to figure out a way to sneak in without being detected."

"_You_?" I say incredulously, crossing my arms. I check my anger and keep it under control.

"Yes, me. Like I would send you in there. Your thick-headed guards aren't the ones roaming the castle grounds anymore. Ganondorf brought enough assassins with him to form a small army. They've replaced your guards."

"But I will look just like them with my hood up, right? They'd never question me," I say confidently, my own plan unfolding in my mind.

"You're not going into the castle, Blondie," Link states firmly, his tone unrelenting. He crosses his arms as well to solidify his words. Cue yet another argument.

"Link…"

"No."

"Just hear me out—"

"No."

"You don't even know where to go!"

"You can tell me."

"I can _show _you where to go."

"No."

"Link!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Gotta say, this chapter is probably one of my favorites. I actually had the first part of this chapter written out for quite a while and didn't know where to go with it, but it somehow evolved into this. I didn't want to stop writing :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters.**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 9

"Get in and then get out as fast as you can. No side trips, no sightseeing, got it?"

"Link, I know my way around my own castle and I know exactly where to look for the Ocarina."

We're perched atop one of the many buildings in Castletown, looking at the castle glow ominously under the moonlight. Infiltrating the castle will be, well not exactly a walk through Hyrule Field, but it isn't mission impossible either.

Sitting here with Link is how I imagined him sitting here a few weeks ago when he was sneaking into the castle in search of me. Now's not much different, except it's me going in to retrieve the Ocarina and not Link storming in to steal me. And instead of guards scouting the landscape, there's assassins hiding in the shadows. At the thought of assassins, I inquire about why they aren't here: on top of the buildings causing mayhem. Link answers truthfully to the best of his knowledge.

"Ganondorf is probably more concerned about things going on within the castle walls and not the town out here."

"Well, he's making a big mistake," I say, feeling an odd sensation rise up in me and realize it's excitement. I haven't done anything like this since I was my other persona. Being Sheik had its advantages and I'm silently thanking Impa for teaching me the ways of the Sheikah. Link seems to pick up on my eagerness as well because he then purposes another option, one that we've gone over before.

"Maybe I'm the one who should be doing this and not you."

I roll my eyes, now concealed by my hood much like Link's, and prepare myself for the same rant for the umpteenth time within twenty-four hours.

"Link, I'm the only one who can pass through the barrier to my room, no one else."

"What if you lift it long enough for me to get in, find the stupid instrument, and then get back out?" He suggests. I shake my head.

"Even though Ganondorf doesn't have his Triforce he can still sense magic when it's being done. He'd be onto us before you could walk through the door. Besides, I can't take out the other assassins like you can; I don't know their patterns like you do," I remind him and he seems to consider this new bit of information and agree with it. He sighs nonetheless.

"Seeing as I'm not going to be able to change your mind, do you have enough knives on you? I'll be able to take out assassins, but not all of them." Even before he's done speaking I'm taking stock of my weapons and their locations on me. I nod my consent and move to leave when Link extends a hand out and grips me by the wrist. I glance back at him, bewildered. His lips are set in a flat line and when his mouth opens to formulate words, nothing comes out. I can't help the sly smirk take place on my face and then turn to him fully.

"I'll be fine, Link. I've been over this a million times in my head and with you; I know the layout of the castle and I know exactly where to go. Don't worry." He still looks uncertain and to reassure him, I take his hand in mine and give it a gentle, reaffirming squeeze. He looks away sharply and all but rips his hand from mine.

"Just…if you run into Ganondorf, don't hesitate to get out. I don't want you confronting him alone." I'm surprised at the genuine concern in his voice and nod, figuring it's the least I can do to lessen his worries.

"I can do that. Meet you back here soon." With that I leap from the roof and down to the cobblestone path of a backside alley. Before I can go any further, I hear Link's voice call out to me from above.

"Hey, Blondie!" He shouts quietly as not to be overheard. "Whatever you do, don't walk like a girl. It'll give you away instantly."

"Thanks for the tip," I deadpan and begin jogging in a steady rhythm, slowing to a casual walk when I reach the castle gates. Link's initial plan was for me to scale the side of the castle to get to my room like he did, but I reminded him that, not only will there be assassins scattered all around the castle with crossbows ready to shoot, I have no upper body strength and wouldn't be able to continually pull myself up for that long of a time. So, we went with my plan: walking through the fronts doors. All of the assassins look the same once they have their hoods pulled up and over their heads, so I wondered, why not me as well?

Only problem is that I'm much thinner than most of the assassins and had to add some extra weight to my appearance and to cover up my additional assets. Link gave me a brief lesson on men's posture and instructed me not to talk as much as possible. I agreed and now here I am, entering through the grand doors of Hyrule Castle.

* * *

><p><em>She's going to get herself killed.<em>

As soon as the queen's out of my sight I take to my duties and leap from one building top to the next until I'm close enough to the castle's outer walls. From there I make use of the vines covering the concrete wall and climb up and then over.

I can't believe I consented to this. I'm trying to avoid Ganondorf and all of a sudden, Blondie gets this crazy idea in her head where we have to break into the castle for a measly instrument. I'll never understand that woman. Sure, she's a good fighter—a natural maybe—but it's not enough to go up against a hoard of assassins _and_ Ganondorf. That's asking for death.

I shake my head to rid myself of those thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

_Assassins. Take them out._

I look in every place an assassin could hide and come up short. Not one assassin, not one. I haven't lost my touch, have I? The trees are empty, corners merely shadows from the moon, and bushes scarce of any people. I stop dead in my tracks when I come up to front doors where Blondie entered. Torches are lit around the perimeter of the castle and yet there's no one there to have lit them.

_Something's not right…_

_What do you mean 'something's not right?'_

The queen's voice responding to my thoughts nearly makes me jump physically, but I catch myself. I hadn't realized I sent that as a message to Blondie in the first place, but since I have her attention I might as well voice my concerns.

_You're sure? You haven't seen _any_ assassins? _She asks incredulously.

_No, nothing. How about you? _I send back while moving to be in a shadow. Always want to be concealed.

_Now that you mention it, no. I haven't run into anyone._

_We're at the right castle, aren't we? _I ask humorlessly, glancing around me for good measures.

_Yes, Link, I think I would know my own castle. _I can practically see her face at this and snicker to myself. That's when I feel it: an eerily cold sensation seep into my mind, trickling in slowly. It's frigid and unrelenting, pushing forward until it comes in contact with my eyes. Knowing who it is almost instantly, I check my mental barriers and find them shattered. I move on instinct, barging through the front doors and into the castle.

_He knows we're here. We need to get out now._

* * *

><p><em>He…knows…here. We…out…<em> Link's message is choppy and frantic and I'm only able to make out some of it.

_You didn't come through clearly, Link. Try again. _I tell him and continue moving down the hallway that leads to my room. I don't register that the door is slightly ajar, showing me a darkened strip between the two white doors. I push it open silently and walk inside, searching blindingly for the candle I usually keep on the round table near the entrance for instances like this.

_Ganondorf knows we're here. He was expecting us. We need to get out! _Link comes in loud and clear this time around as does his unusual panic.

_Well, where is—? _The room lights up suddenly with a soft golden glow and I have to shield my eyes a moment so they can adjust.

"Looking for something?"

I let out a tiny yelp and spin around to face the door. Ganondorf stands in the doorway, blocking it with his bulky form before walking in and closing it shut behind him.

"Wha—? But…how?" I stutter and clamp my mouth shut too late to stop the flow of words.

"I found a way to dispel your petty barrier," Ganondorf answers my unspoken question. I chastise myself for not noticing the protection spell being down when I entered the room. I was too caught up in the moment and talking with Link to have realized it was gone. I look back at Ganondorf to find that he's grinning evilly at me with a glint of amusement in his coppery gold eyes.

"If you like playing thief so much you should have said so. I like to play games too." I stare at him cautiously, hanging onto every one of his words. He doesn't say anything more, merely extinguishes the candles with a wave of his hand and succumbing us to darkness once again. The curtains to my balcony are drawn, so not even the moonlight can filter in. I tell myself not to panic, to listen for his movements as he walks. But that small voice in the back of my head keeps yelling at me, reminding me of the obvious:

_You're in a dark room, alone, with Ganondorf, alone._

But I know this room better than he does and I'm here for one thing. I let my eyes adjust again to the darkness this time before moving as quiet as a Sheikah across my room to my bed, minding the squeaky floorboard at the foot of the bed. I crouch down and reach in between the mattress and bed frame to locate the smooth surface of the Ocarina.

Under the bed, I know, mediocre, but it's worked for all these years.

As soon as my fingers touch the glossy exterior of the Ocarina, the door to the room flies open, letting the hallway light filter in. The next few moments happen quickly. I snatch the Ocarina from under my bed and slip it into my pocket. I stand from my crouched position only to be met with Ganondorf looming over me, hands ready to strangle my neck. I duck and run towards the open doorway and the dark figure standing in it, but am stopped mid-stride when I'm yanked backwards by my hood. I'm lifted into the air and I flail my legs, hoping to connect with something. In an instant, I feel my body being suspended in mid-air before my back collides with the wall, knocking out all the air I had to breathe with.

I fall to the ground with a resounding _thud_. Books rain down on me from my book shelf and I cover my head with my arms. One book falls between my shoulder blades and if I had any air left to expel, I would have cried out in pain. I can't move for a moment, trying to get my sense of direction back under control, but my vision is disoriented. I tell myself that I have to move, that I have to hide, or run, or do something to get away from Ganondorf. I promised Link that I wouldn't fight him and that I'd run, but I'm not seeing any other options. Once the ringing in my ears has quieted to background noise and I've gotten myself sitting up, I pick up on another sound. Through my hazy vision I can make out two dark silhouettes with one much taller than the other. They're grappling, the small, lithe one jabbing at any opening presented to him.

_Don't just sit there, Blondie! Run! _Link's voice shouts in my head. As my vision clears, I can see Link dodging Ganondorf's punches, his hood down, revealing his stern expression. His blue eyes are sharp, flicking to me between his jabs at Ganondorf. I stagger to my feet and will myself to take a step forward, stumbling a bit and catching myself on my vanity table.

_Faster, Blondie!_

_I'm trying! _I shout back in exasperation. I clear my mind of the pain, numbing myself to the point where I can't feel anything, but am still able to move my body. Impa told me only to use this technique in times of crisis and when there's no other option. I decide right at this moment that this is one of those times. It should hold for a couple of hours if I'm lucky. Unfortunately, with it in effect, my magic is limited, virtually non-existent.

"No!" Link's strangled shout reaches my ears. My eyes snap open in time to see Ganondorf lunging towards me, sword drawn and raised above his head. I act on foolish instinct and shield my head with my arms like before and crouch down. Ganondorf's sword clangs against something and when I lower my arms I see a light blue prism surrounding me.

_Nayru's Love…_

But I didn't cast it. Ganondorf must realize this as well and growls, turning to Link who is slumped over at the waist. Judging by Link's condition, he must have unknowingly cast Nayru's Love and the magic has drained any of his remaining energy. It unnerves me for only a second that Link had cast a defensive spell when I never taught it to him, chalking it up as another thing that just came to him. That, and Ganondorf has turned his full attention on Link and his prone form. I pull out a dagger from my belt and take a step towards Ganondorf's turned back, ready to strike, but then Link shoots me a warning glare and that alone stops me in my tracks.

_Get out of here while he's distracted, Blondie._

_I can take him, Link, and I'm not leaving you behind—_

_NOW!_

The desperate look on his face and the urgent tone in his voice has me reeling, torn between two difficult decisions.

_Please…_

I steal myself and stride towards the door, hating myself with every step I take. The hallway before me is a straight shot and I begin sprinting down it, blindly running in the dark. I risk a glance behind me and see Ganondorf bash Link over the head with the pommel of his sword. Link crumples to the ground, unmoving.

_I'm sorry, Link. _I send to him, even though he may not be conscious to hear it. _I didn't want to leave._

…_You're safe…That's all that counts…_

I bite my lip from crying out, a lone tear trickling down my cheek. I continue running, turning left and then right and then left again until I come across a servant's corridor. If I'm not mistaken, this one happens to lead down to the kitchen and in the kitchen is a back door for exporting and importing food shipments to and from the castle. I take it without hesitation, skipping down the spiraled staircase until I burst through the door, relieved to see that I am indeed in the kitchen and that there is no one waiting for me. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say the castle is deserted, save for Link, Ganondorf, and myself.

The kitchen is dark much like the rest of the castle, but the windows let in the full moon's bluish glow, illuminating enough of the area for me to see that the place looks to be untouched. I don't ponder on it for long as I take two long strides to the door, twisting the knob only to find it locked.

"Dammit…" I whisper harshly, shaking the door knob as if it will magically open with repeated tries. It's a thin, wooden door that I could bust down with a simple spell, but my magic core is all but depleted due to my numbing procedure. I conjure up a mental map of the castle in my head and locate the next nearest door. Unfortunately, the closest door is the entrance to the castle. Perhaps I can find an open window and climb out.

I jump a mile high and let out a tiny shriek when I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. I turn quickly, brandishing a knife at the same time, to come face to face with none other than Link. He steps back and holds his hands up, meaning no harm. His azure eyes roam up and down my body almost languidly and I tense.

"It's okay, it's just me," Link whispers, smiling jokingly. I look at him warily, gripping the knife firmly in my hand.

"How did you get here?" I ask once I've found my voice. He chuckles, as if the answer to my question is so obvious.

"I walked here?" He suggests, stepping closer to me. I back up another step as he advances until my back touches the wooden door. Why is it that he always corners me?

"No, I mean…Ganondorf hit your head. You should be knocked out right now," I explain, watching his lips purse in contemplation.

"The blow to my head didn't render me unconscious and I managed to get out of Ganondorf's reach," He answers easily. He stops walking when he's come toe to toe with me and I have to look up at him due to our close proximity. Link places his hands on either side of me so I'm trapped between him and the door. He leans in closer to get a better look at me and I only back up more, trying to make myself merge with the door if at all possible.

"Link?" I ask skeptically, keeping my eyes on his.

"You're not hurt, are you, Zelda?" Hearing my name come from his lips has me speechless and staring at him wide eyed. He smiles at me, but it's not a comforting smile. It's not _his _smile. Nor are these _his _actions. The knife in my hand rises and gently pokes him in his side, a warning, a threat. His entire expression falters as he glances down at the dagger lightly touching his side and he takes a step back, giving me space to breathe again.

"I'm just fine, _Ganondorf,_ but you won't be in a moment," I hiss his name out, narrowing my eyes at him. Link's blue eyes lose their bright shade of blue and are replaced with a menacing yellow color that seems to glow in the dark of the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Ganondorf makes Link's lips grin evilly.

"Link hasn't called me by name yet and I don't see it happening anytime soon. Now," I say levelly, lifting the knife higher, grazing it just underneath his chin, "get out of his head."

"You wouldn't hurt him, you _couldn't _hurt him_. _It's still his body. His mind just happens to be somewhere else at the moment."

"_Your_ body just happens to be somewhere else, too. All I have to do is find _you_, Ganondorf." If his smirk could get any darker I think it just did.

"Not likely," He whispers before grabbing my hand and twisting it until I drop the knife. He spins me around and pushes me up against the door, bending my arms in ways they should not be bent.

"Where's your Hero now, Princess?" He laughs in my ear. Without thinking, I ram my head back, connecting with Link's nose and causing him to release his captive hold on me with a muffled cry. I spin around to see him clutching his hand to his nose and, to my relief for Link, I see no blood. Taking advantage of his distraction, I give him a firm push and he topples over in his unbalanced state. I run towards the servant's corridor, the same one I used to get here. I reach the steps at the same time something grasps my ankle and yanks me down. My flailing legs are pinned in place by a heavy weight sitting on them. I glance up to see Ganondorf's fierce expression splay across Link's face, his eyes glinting gold.

"This ends now," He seethes, wrapping Link's hands around my throat. He's going to finish what he started yesterday. Like hell if I'll let him, though. Instead of clawing at Link's hands, I search unseeingly for a knife on my belt. With one last look at Ganondorf's eyes shining through Link's, I take the dagger and dig it into Link's side. Not lethal, but enough to get his attention.

"Ow! What the hell, Blondie!" Link shouts, gripping the knife lodged in his side and ultimately releasing his hold on me. He slowly takes in his surroundings and furrows his brow in utter confusion. His eyes finally settle on me still pinned down underneath him.

"I thought I told you to run," Link says sharply and I roll my eyes at him.

"I ran, ended up here with no way out, and then you came waltzing in." He looks more confused than ever before, trying to recall the last moment he remembers.

"All I remember is you running out of your room. How'd I end up here?" He asks rhetorically, easing off of me. He struggles to stand up, clutching his wounded side with a hiss. I jump to my feet and wrap his arm around my shoulder. It seems our roles have reversed from yesterday, but he doesn't appear to mind, because he doesn't protest or flinch away at my touch.

"It was Ganondorf. He led your body down here and attacked me, though I didn't know it was him right away—"

I cut my speech off when I hear faint, but heavy footfalls resonate from the floor above us. Link picks up on them as well, narrowing his eyes before tugging me towards the door.

"It's locked, I already tried," I whisper to him.

"What door locks from the inside?" He asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow at my shrug.

"A poorly designed one?"

He scoffs and rights himself, stepping away from me and towards the door. Wrapping his hand around the knob, he pushes it in, twists it to right, and pulls it out again. He signals to me to open it and when I go to twist the knob I expect it to be locked yet, but am surprised when the door opens with ease as if it was never bolted shut.

"How did you…" I trail off, trying to piece together the possibilities, but come up short.

"Never doubt an assassin," Link smirks. I don't question him on it, knowing I won't understand. The footsteps, Ganondorf no doubt, are growing louder until they suddenly stop. Not long after they stopped are they starting up again, rapidly descending the staircase in the servant's corridor. Link grabs my arm and pulls me out of the unlocked door, closing it behind him for good measure.

"Lead the way, Blondie," He whispers urgently, his breath coming in short gasps. I gaze at him critically, my eyes falling on his side.

"Can you run?" I ask, the guilt finally settling in my stomach. I should have found another way to bring him back to consciousness than by stabbing him. Now we're both paying for my thoughtless mistake. To my disbelief, he grins at me and chuckles lightly.

"Didn't I just tell you not to underestimate an assassin?" Of course. How can I forget?

As I'm leading him off of the castle grounds and through the streets of Castletown, he matches his pace with mine and asks between gulps of air.

"How'd you know that it _wasn't _me? Back in the kitchen, I mean." We round another corner before I answer him truthfully.

"You called me 'Zelda.'"

He laughs _his _laugh and it makes me smile.

"That'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always awesome to read! Hint, hint ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is more of a relaxing one and then it picks up again next chapter :) Your guys' reviews are very much appreciated, I wonder if we can reach 100? ;)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or its characters, merely this story**_

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you," Blondie mutters, looking at my wound with guilt. I wave her off.

"I don't blame you, in fact, I'm glad you did," I tell her truthfully, hoping she's not beating herself up too much. After we made a side trip to retrieve the stones the queen had hidden we continued running until we got to Hyrule Field. From there we called Epona and rode far to the south, back into the woods bordering Hyrule. As far as we know, no one followed us, but we kept moving until the sun had risen fully to make sure we were far enough away.

Now we're sitting next to a small stream preparing to tend to both of our wounds. Blondie insists mine is more serious, but I tell her that I'm fine and that she should worry about herself first. I'm only a little light headed anyway. Through the duration of our ride out here, she was explaining to me what happened after I was knocked out. As she continued to tell the story, the more I felt like kicking myself. Repeatedly.

I had let Ganondorf get the better of me again. And the queen was hurt in the process _again_. Granted I was knocked out and couldn't sustain my mental barriers when unconscious, but I'm still not pleased with myself. In the end the only thing Blondie had to worry about was me attacking her.

And it happened. Again. Similar to last time as well.

The queen stands up suddenly and reaches for Epona, or more accurately, Epona's saddle bags. She digs around in them before conjuring up a roll of bandages, a clean, white rag, and a vial of what seems like red potion.

"You never told me we had medical supplies!" I exclaim in mock anger. She raises her eyebrow at me.

"You never asked." Right. Of course. She kneels down between the stream and me, examining the knife still lodged in my side. Without saying a word, she holds the vial of red potion in front of my face. I take it from her and look at it critically.

"What's this for?" I ask as I uncork the stopper and take a small whiff of the medicine. It smells bitter. I crinkle my nose at it.

"You're going to need it for your strength. I'm going to take the knife out of your side. I recommend taking the entire potion," She explains, wetting a corner of the washcloth in the stream.

"I'm strong enough," I remark, but there's no enthusiasm behind it, so it sounds deflated.

"I never said you weren't, but you're as pale as Epona's mane and you're losing blood. Now," She pauses as I down the red potion in one swig. It tastes terrible all the way down, but already I'm feeling more rejuvenated. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" I choke out, giving her a 'are you serious' look. Apparently she was, because her expression doesn't change as she repeats herself, if not with a more demanding tone. I comply, albeit cautiously, and start to tug my top off, but it gets snagged on the dagger. Before I can untangle it myself, the queen has taken the hem and rolled it up to avoid the knife. I ignore the way her fingers leave a trail of heat as they brush against my exposed abdomen. Once my shirt is off a shiver runs down my spine due to the sudden change in temperature. The queen lets out a faint hiss and when I glance to see where she's looking her gaze is settled on my side, her eyes remorseful.

"It's in deeper than I thought," She mutters, her gaze dropping to her hands.

"I'd rather it be this than have Ganondorf in my head. Cheer up, Blondie. We got what we went to the castle for. I just happened to come back with something extra." She laughs and shakes her head.

"Only you would say that a knife in your side is a positive."

"Well, when the other outcome is being forever manipulated, then yes, a knife in my side is a plus." She smiles lightly before reverting back to her stoic expression.

"Lay down on your back and I'll get this out of you," She tells me gently. I do as she says and ease myself down, letting my arms fall to my side. I watch her movements and note to myself that she seems comfortable doing this, that she's not squeamish when it comes to blood. Before I can say this out loud though, she's spread her hand out on my abdomen. I tense at her sudden, and rather intimate, touch, but her expression doesn't change.

"Relax. I'm not feeling you up, if that's what you're thinking. I'm merely numbing this part of your body so you won't feel any pain." Her eyes refuse to meet mine and I expect her cheeks to color, but her determined expression remains constant.

"I'll take your word for it."

Blondie was telling the truth, because in no time the faint pain I was feeling before has all but gone away. I don't even feel her take her hand away. What I do feel though is a slight pressure when she grips the dagger, pulling it free from my side. She immediately has the rag in place of the knife, pressing down on the hole in my side. Her actions are fluid, graceful almost, as she securely bandages my wound, wrapping the gauze around the entire length of my abdomen. This all seems too easy.

"You're going to want to remain lying down. Sitting up is only going to irritate your side," The queen explains emotionlessly, washing the bloodied rag in the stream.

"What, you don't have any healing spells up your sleeve?" I ask humorously, trying to get a smile out of her, but it seems I've only put her in a fouler mood.

"Unfortunately, that's where my magic lessons stopped. A much bigger conflict arose and I had to abandon my magic lessons in place of Sheikah training. I never really picked up where I left off after everything was finished," She explains morosely. Her depressing attitude is beginning to affect me as well and I search in vain for another topic.

"You'd make a good nurse, Blondie," I say rather lamely, not managing to think of anything else. She keeps her eyes averted from my sprawled out form, focusing on the washcloth in her hands as she wrings it dry.

"I spent a good amount of my time in the infirmary when I was younger, watching the nurses and doctors preform minor operations. It always fascinated me: the human body and how it works. How it can mend itself over such a short period time." Now we're getting somewhere. I keep the conversation going, wanting to know more about her.

"Do you ever think about being something other than the queen?" I ask, truly wanting to hear her thoughts.

"No, I've never really thought about it, truthfully, because since the day I was born I was destined to become queen. It was drilled into my head every day and left little to my imagination. I guess I've always known that I could only be queen. I never had another alternative." She shrugs her shoulders indifferently.

"But let's say, hypothetically, that you could be anything you wanted to be—anything at all. What would you be?" She's mulls this over for only a moment, clearly not giving it much thought.

"I honestly don't know, Link. I don't know what I excel in other than leading a country and I'm not even doing a proper job with that either," She mutters under her breath. I frown and nudge her with my foot. Her eyes flash up to me for a brief second before returning to her twiddling hands again.

"Hey, we're not going down that path."

"Well, what about you then? What would you be?" She inquires. I ponder her question, realizing that I've never given it much thought either.

"I'm kind of like you in a way where all I've known is the assassin life. How to hunt and kill." I scratch my head. "That didn't come out right, but considering what I've been trained in I'd have to say I'd be a soldier or a guard." The queen looks at me form the corner of her eye, but otherwise refuses to look directly at me. Without thinking, I blurt out what's been on my mind since the moment I took off my shirt.

"I'm not naked, Blondie. You can still look at me, you know," I smirk when I receive the reaction I was looking for. Her blush reaches the tips of her ears, staining them a bright red.

"That's not why—Oh never mind," She huffs when I laugh heartily. The movement reminds me of the presence of my wound and I choke on my laughter at the pain it brings. I guess I'm not numb anymore. The queen goes to fix that, but I wave her off, figuring I can power through it. All I have to do is lie here anyway.

"Or maybe I should retire from the battlefield all together and not be anything at all. I could just wander the land in search of tasks to do. I'm open to anything," I add on once the pain has subsided. The corner of her mouth quirks up in a half smile.

"That actually fits your personality perfectly, Link," She says, her words holding a deeper meaning to them that I can't decipher.

"You think so?" She nods.

"You can never stay in one place for too long. You're always traveling, seeking adventure. It's like you were born to wander."

I smile widely, finding that her explanation fits me well. I'm in a relatively good mood and maybe it's got something to do with the red potion I took, but either way I feel upbeat. I pat the spot next to me before putting my arms behind my head as cushion support. Her aquamarine eyes are wary, but she seems to overlook her hesitation and lies down next to me, our shoulders nearly touching. It feels nice having her this close, comfortable even. Once she's settled in, I continue our conversation.

"So you know what I would be. What about you, Blondie?"

She doesn't answer right away, contemplating. I wait patiently, blowing stray strands of my hair that threaten to cover my face away.

"I think," the queen starts, pausing to look for the right words. "I think that, if I was given the choice, I would still choose to be queen. I can't see myself being anything else. It's a foreign idea to me. With being the queen of Hyrule, I'm able to help so many people, _my _people. It's a demanding and stressful title to take up, but by the end of every day I'm thinking ahead to the future: what can I do to improve the lives of Hyrule's people? I'm always thinking, sometimes thinking too far ahead and not focusing on the present." At this she turns her head to look at me. I meet her gaze evenly, prompting her to go on by giving her a subtle smile. "You've been a witness to that flaw of mine and you pulled me back. You keep me grounded, Link."

"I can't believe Ganondorf persuaded me that you were a tyrant. You're anything but that. If anything, _he's _the tyrant." She laughs lightly at my realization and turns her head to face the sky again. She sighs deeply before continuing.

"I'm proud to be who I am and I wouldn't change for all the rupees in Hyrule."

I look at her profile. Her eyes are shut in relaxation, her breathing even. Her lips are curved up in a warm smile, reveling in the stress free moment. As I continue to observe her peaceful form, I feel a growing pressure in my head. Out of habit, I throw up mental barriers left and right, concealing my mind from the intruder. The queen laughs lightly from beside me, giggling almost.

"I was only checking. Good job, by the way. You have fast reflexes," She comments, twisting on her side to face me. I should be miffed by her nearness, but I just can't find it in me to move away. We lay in comfortable silence, basking in the sun that's shining brightly above us. I can faintly hear Epona nibbling on grass somewhere beyond my line of sight and the stream's babbles seem to quiet as if taking notice of our drowsy forms. Her eyes fall shut again and it's only a matter of time when mine follow suit.

* * *

><p>We're lying side by side in the grass, the queen and I, staring at the infinite blue sky. Our hands are interlocked, our fingers twining together. I feel at ease, like nothing could possibly ruin this moment. She laughs at something unknown to my knowledge and I turn to give her a questioning look. She merely smiles at me, her eyes sparkling. I smile back, because who wouldn't? Her smile is contagious and she just radiates positive energy.<p>

Without really knowing what I'm doing, I lean closer until our noses are touching. She laughs again and gazes at me imploringly. I smirk before closing the distance between us, my lips meeting hers almost earnestly. Her gentle fingers come up and lightly caress my face, sending prickles of heat in their wake.

It feels wonderful.

Mesmerizing.

_Right._

_._

_._

My eyes snap open.

That wasn't a vision or a memory. That was a dream, _my _dream. It was all me, no super natural phenomenon.

I twist my head to look at her. Her head is pillowed on my arm which is wrapped around her slim shoulders, holding her closer to me. Her breathing is steady, indicating that she's still asleep. Oddly enough, I don't want to pull away.

Somehow, during this crazy and messed up adventure she has wormed her way into my heart without really trying. I don't like admitting it, even if it's not out loud, but I've acquired a soft spot for the queen. But looking back, it seems that I've always looked after her. I've just been too stubborn to realize it.

She's more than just the queen. She's her own person with her own unique personality.

…She's Zelda.

I sigh, in resignation, or exasperation I'm not sure, but one thing I am certain of is that I've dug myself a hole that I can't climb out of. And I'm not positive that I want to crawl out of it.

I run my free hand through my hair, ruffling the blonde strands away from my forehead. Doing this causes the queen to stir, shifting around until she's comfortable again. She's curled up even more into my side if that's at all possible.

I'm not awake for long. Already I can feel sleep tugging at my subconscious again, coaxing me back to my dreams. I fall freely, embracing the dreams with an open mind.

* * *

><p>The first observation I make when I wake again is the sun has just set, slowly being replaced by the waning moon. The second observation is that the queen is no longer curled up beside me. And the third observation, I now realize, should have been my first.<p>

I feel like absolute shit.

My whole body aches with the slightest movement and I'm drenched with sweat. I shiver involuntarily, my body trembling. Lifting my head is a major effort when it shouldn't be, but I succeed in raising it just far enough to look around.

Blondie's seated next to my side, her knees curled in on herself, head bowed, and shoulders shaking ever so lightly. If I listen closely, I can make out tiny sobs coming from her folded up form. I furrow my brows. Why is she crying?

"Hey, Blondie—" I cut myself off after hearing how hoarse my voice is. I cough once, trying to clear my throat, but my mouth is so dry it doesn't help. The queen's head snaps up when I speak and her cheeks are wet with tears.

"What up with the waterworks?" I ask, my voice scratchy. She shakes her head, biting back another sob. To my surprise, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently, noticing that its ice cold. Or maybe that's because I'm really hot. She calms down enough to speak clearly, wiping away stray tears.

"It's your wound. It's infected, Link and I don't have medication to clean it or know any healing spells to close it shut, and I don't know what to do! I feel so helpless!" She exclaims, rambling off everything that's on her mind.

"Okay, calm down and think rationally. You're too worked up right now to think straight. Deep breaths," I advise her, watching as she follows my directions.

"I'm so sorry, Link. If I hadn't stabbed you, none of this would be happening. It's my fault that you—"

"Hey, none of that now. We already established that if you hadn't stabbed me, Ganondorf would be parading around in my head. Now, think. Where can we get medical supplies?" I prompt, throwing a starting point out for her. She rules out both the castle and Castletown, settling on Kakariko Village or Goron City. She's still flustered and not too confident in her choices though.

"We're making progress. How long will it take to get there?" I ask and she frowns.

"Too long."

We're silent, both of us mulling over other possibilities. I haven't the slightest idea where we could go in such little time, but Blondie seems to come up with something because her face brightens up. She looks at me with a hopeful smile and I can't help but smile back, sharing in her glee.

"What are you thinking, Blondie?"

"I'm thinking of a Fairy Spirit. Not only will it cure the infection, but it will heal you completely!" she stands up, bouncing on her toes in excitement. I've vaguely heard of Fairy Spirits. The red fairies are said to heal any wound a person has to a point where no scar remains. I've only heard of them as myths and never actually seen one before. I voice my concerns to Blondie, but she isn't fazed by it.

"I know one location of a Fairy Fountain and it's close by too."

"Where would that be?"

"The Lost Woods."

"And how do you plan on getting through the Lost Woods? It's enchanted so that strangers wander around in circles until they go insane," I remind her.

"I can warp us to a closer spot via the Ocarina and then from there it's only a few steps away!" She's so excited, so hopeful that I don't try to reel her in even though what she just said sounded completely foreign to me. By now I don't see any point in arguing with her. Her mind is set and I'm just going to have to trust her which, oddly enough, I do.

I don't bother putting my shirt back on, explaining to her that my skin is so hot that it will only burn it off. I'm exaggerating of course, but I still don't want it on. She helps me up to a sitting position before pulling me all the way up, taking extra care with my bandaged wound. The instant I'm standing on two feet my vision sways and I'm falling harshly onto the queen's shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut, attempting to ward off the vertigo I'm suddenly feeling. She holds me up, bearing more than half of my weight for me. I mutter an incoherent 'thank you.'

"This probably isn't going to help with your dizziness, but hold onto me tightly." With that said she brings the Ocarina to her lips and plays a rather cheerful tune.

I'm not sure if it's my delusional fevered mind playing tricks on me or not, but when I open my eyes enough to look around I see bright green light encircling us, spinning around until I feel the ground below us vanish. We're whisked away in the soothing green light as the notes fade on the wind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for another long wait. Had to finish up school and that meant homework up the butt and finals. Not a fun combination. But summer vacation is finally here and sadly almost over :(**

**I know many of you may not like my next few words, but I plan to finish writing this story before posting any more chapters. So in other words, I'll finish the story and then slowly upload them on a weekly basis. That way it won't be long wait after long wait. And who knows, maybe I'll upload new chapters everyday once they're finished ;)**

**I hope my plan doesn't anger too many people and I really hope it doesn't turn you away from this story. I promise, promise, **_**promise**_** that this story will be completed. I will not leave it unfinished.**

**With that said, enjoy chapter 11! :)**

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 11

When the green light diminishes, we're left standing in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Well, I'm standing. Link is slumped heavily against me, breathing labored gasps of air. His cheek is resting on my shoulder and I can feel the heat of his fever through my shirt.

I look around us, seeing the Forest Temple sit silently behind us, the tall staircase leading down to the maze in front of us, and the hexagonal pedestal with the Forest Sage's seal engraved in it below us. But there's no sign of the Forest Sage herself. This shouldn't come to a surprise to me though. Saria is most likely with the Kokiri back in the village. She wouldn't spend all of her time here. Besides, the Deku Sprout will have already known of our presence the moment we stepped foot in the forest.

Although Link was talking animatedly before, he's unconscious now, his eyes screwed shut in a grimace. A thin layer of sweat covers his ghostly pale face, and his wheat colored hair plastered to his forehead makes him look like he's on the brink of death. Glancing down at his bandaged wound has my heart sinking. It's reopened and bleeding through the white gauze, staining it a sickly dark red. His body is trying so hard to fight this infection, but it doesn't have quite enough strength.

I heft Link higher up onto my back, leaving his feet to skim the ground as I trudge forward. When I reach the staircase, I take one stair at time, keeping a hand on the rough wall for support. Halfway down my knees threaten to buckle under Link's weight, but I push on, finally reaching the bottom with shaky legs. Link groans from behind me, but otherwise shows no sign of waking up.

"We're nearly there, Link. Just hold on a little longer," I whisper to him, even though he may not be conscious to hear it. His fingers twitch slightly and then he's still once more, the only evidence reassuring me that he's still alive is the faint rise and fall of his chest pressed against my back.

The maze in front of us branches off like a T with a path going to the right and another to the left. I choose neither and instead place my hand on the thick tangle of vines covering the stone wall before me. Pushing the foliage aside reveals another passageway, one that no one would ever think of looking for behind a mesh of vines. Even if someone did happen to stumble upon the opening, they would be wandering in darkness until they were forced to turn back. Much like the Lost Woods, the entrance to the Fairy Fountain is enchanted to leave the searcher in darkness until the fairies themselves deem if the intruder is dangerous or not. If they're not of pure of heart then they are sent back, their memories of the Fountain erased.

I step through the opening with no hesitation, letting the vines fall back in place behind us. The darkness stretches out all around me and I walk forward confidently, ready to face the fairies' judgment.

The sounds of my slow footsteps change, signaling that I have wandered onto new terrain. The darkness around us slowly drifts away as I continue to move forward, revealing tiled floor in place of grass. A shallow pool of clear water is arranged in a circle before me and with it, six stone pillars standing tall around its perimeter. The walls remain cave-like, a dark contrast to the white stone. In the center of it all are the fairies, emitting a bright pink aura, floating above the crystalline water. Their tiny translucent wings flutter sporadically, keeping them afloat.

I come to a stop at the edge of the water, not wanting to tread any farther until the fairies have addressed me and given me direction. One lone fairy separates herself from the group, drifting over to where I stand with Link slung over my back. She hovers in front of my face, calculating. When she speaks, it's a tinkling, high-pitched voice that talks back to me in flawless Ancient Hylian.

"_What ails you, Sage of Time?"_ I bow my head in reverence to the tiny yet powerful fairy before speaking myself, using the same dialect she had.

"_Tis not I with the ailment, but with Link, the Hero of Time." _I glance at him and his face glistens with sweat. The fairy circles around us, taking in Link's condition. She stops by his forehead and touches it ever so lightly. I expect him to wake up, but instead am surprised when I see his cheeks lose their flushed coloring, returning to his healthy tanned skin tone. Almost instantly I can feel his body temperature drop as well, his fever broken.

"_How deep is the wound?"_ The fairy inquires. I give her an estimate, not knowing exactly what to compare it to.

"_A small dagger's length."_ The fairy bobs up and down twice before drifting back to rejoin her sisters. From within the cluster of fairies I hear another melodic voice.

"_Bring him to the water, Sage of Time." _I nod in understanding, taking the few steps needed to enter the ankle deep water. I carefully transfer Link from my back so he's positioned ahead of me, stretching his legs out in front of him and slowly lowering him down into the cool water. His breathing hitches when his bare skin is submerged, but steadies out again once he's adapted to the temperature. Laying Link's head on my lap, I begin to unwind the bandages covering his wound. I refrain from gasping at the state it's in, knowing that it will be healed soon. The length of time I've been preparing Link, the fairies are whispering to each other, perhaps discussing how to go about healing him. I gaze up at their clustered group and watch as one fairy detaches herself from the rest and is slowly followed by two others.

They say nothing as they begin circling around Link's torso, gaining speed with each revolution made. Their soft pink auras glow brighter until my eyes can no longer withstand the blinding light, forcing me to turn my head away. I feel Link's muscles tense under my faint hold on his shoulders, his entire body suddenly becoming rigid as he lets out quiet moans of pain. Of course there would be pain that accompanies healing, there always is and there is really no way to avoid it. His head whips back and forth in my lap and I quickly seize it before he hurts himself further. The instant my fingers touch his cheeks his eyes snap wide open, gazing at nothing, seeing nothing. His pupils are dilated to the point where only a sliver of blue remains. They dart in every direction before finally landing on me leaning over him, my own eyes laced with concern.

"Link?" I whisper. I am not sure if he recognizes me in his fevered state, but he calms down once again, his eyes falling shut once more and his body slumping in exhaustion. The fairies have by now ceased their circuit and are now hovering over us.

"_He has been fully healed, fever and all, Sage of Time. You need not worry any longer."_ I glance at his exposed stomach and see flawless skin. Though it was a deep gash, the fairies have managed to leave no scar behind to which I am grateful. I close my eyes to ward off the tears that threaten to spill over and exhale a shaky breath.

"_Thank you. Thank you so very much. I am forever in your debt,"_ I speak clearly, despite the trembling in my body.

"_Your efforts shall be rewarded." _With that said, the tiny fairy taps my forehead, much like she did to Link. My weariness is expelled from my limbs, leaving me feeling refreshed and fully aware. I smile appreciatively and know that the fairy is smiling back despite not being able to see her face.

"_Though his wound has been healed, his energy has not. His body must regain the lost energy on its own. He will wake in due time."_ I heed their advice, knowing full well that Link's strength will fully return to him once he awakens. The fairies' healing abilities can only go so far. I thank them again, wishing I could give them something in gratitude for what they have done to help. When I regain my throne back, I vow to take up magic lessons again, starting with healing.

I turn to depart the fountain, facing the dark corridor that will lead me back to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link is already situated on my back like before, but instead of labored breaths of air, I hear him snore lightly, content. The fairies stop me though before I can go too far.

"_We wish to give you a gift, Sage of Time."_

"_But you have granted me so much already. I do not deserve any more of your kindness." _

"_You have always been selfless, Your Majesty. You put others before you, before your own wants and needs, to satisfy the people around you." _My mind flashes back to the memory of Link and I standing above the clouds after the final battle, of how I acted out to shield my emotions and protect my heart from being broken. Unfortunately, the cost was Link's memory being erased. I have not always been selfless. I have flaws just like the rest of Hyrule. The fairies continue speaking, not taking notice of my sudden downcast expression. _"We, and the Great Fairy, would like to reward you for your endurance."_

"_I do not see my job as a chore to be taken up. I don't even see it as a job. Being queen is the least I can do. It is an honor to be the leader of so many great people. I have made mistakes in the past," _I pause and glance at Link. _"Mistakes that I wish to amend, no matter the consequences that may befall me." _

"_And that is the reason why we are bestowing upon you this gift. You realize your faults and are willing to set aside your pride and admit to those faults. May this gift come in good use for you, Queen of Hyrule."_

A flash of white light fills the fountain for a mere second and when it fades, I find a thin bottle floating before me, waiting to be grabbed. The bottle is attached to a thin chain long enough to be worn as a necklace. Looking at it more closely, I can just barely make out three tears suspended in midair encased within the bottle. I know they are more than mere tears; I know they come from the Great Fairy herself.

"_Great Fairy tears?" _I question, taking the tiny bottle in my hands. It's warm to the touch, heat radiating off of it.

"_Use it when the time presents itself."_

When I look up from the bottle, I'm no longer gazing at the group of fairies, but at the vine covered stone wall of the maze. I clasp the bottled tears around my neck and hide it beneath my clothes, its heat a welcoming warmth against my collarbone.

I drag Link back up the stairs, taking note that going up is much easier than going down, and lean him against the tree beside the crumbling entry to the Forest Temple.

"You may not look it, Link, but you are _heavy_," I exhale when his weight disappears from my shoulders. I locate his top and throw it over his head, fitting his arms through the arm holes and pulling the hem down to his waist. Beyond my better judgment, I brush loose bangs from his slumbering face and let my fingers linger over his scar. My fingers absentmindedly trail over the punctured flesh, tracing it several times.

I did this to him…

I gave him this life by taking his memories, by sending him back in time to start anew.

"I'm so sorry, Link," I whisper, my voice trembling. "All those years ago, I was being a selfish and naive teenage girl who was afraid of being hurt. So I protected myself, but the cost was your memories and I feel—Goddesses, Link I'm so stupid." I tear my hand away from his face, as if just my touch will hurt him further. "We wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't stabbed you, if I wouldn't have been obsessed over finding the Ocarina and insisted in going to the castle, if I wouldn't have been weak and defenseless against Ganondorf, if, if, _if_!" I berate myself, glaring at my hands that might as well be covered in blood.

"It all comes back to my foolish mistake of sending you back. I mean, what kind of queen am I to do this to, not only her Hero, but the Hero of _her_ kingdom?" I ask rhetorically. "Not a very good one if you ask me."

My eyes flick to Link then, looking to see if he had woken up, but he's still dead to the world. From his face my gaze travels to his torn shirt and the unmarred skin beneath it. My mind flashes back to when we had just drifted off to sleep next to each other. Everything was so peaceful and I thought that we were in the clear, with his wound at least, but then I had woken up.

I had woken up due to being overheated. Immediately I knew it was not the surrounding temperature that had me sweating, for as the sun sets, it takes away the heat and the moon brings a damp chill across the land. No, it was not the weather that had caused the heat, but the stubborn assassin that snoozed next to me. Reacting on instinct, I had quickly but gently unbound his wrappings to find the cause of his fever. Link's condition had gone downhill so fast.

I bit my finger to stifle my sharp intake of breath. The wound was festering, bleeding, and not healing. The edges were a bright irritated red and all I could do was stare at it helplessly. I had no knowledge of healing with magic and our medical supplies were slim. Not knowing what else to do, I had washed his wound out with water from the stream again and redressed it with fresh bandages. From there I watched as Link's features contorted into discomfort and then full out pain. His entire body was quickly coated a sheen layer of sweat as it attempted to fight the virus, his cheeks going from chalky pale to flushed red.

When he finally awoke, I had all but given up. I had brought all my extremities near me and curled in on myself. With my head bowed and my quiet sobs filling my ears, I hadn't seen or heard Link wake, but when he did, he was making jests towards my tear stained face as if he wasn't feeling his body fighting a losing battle. He had taken my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Despite his fragile state, he was still trying to keep my spirits up. I'd lost it by then and began to hysterically sputter everything that was going wrong.

He was the one that should have been panicking, not me. He was the one dying, not me. He was the one to calm me and bring me back to my senses.

I turn my mind from the past and focus on the present once again. Birds have begun to sing, waking from their long night of sleep. Though I have been up for the majority of the night, I don't feel weary at all. Perhaps it's the fairy's healing touch that keeps me alert. Absentmindedly, I finger the necklace hidden beneath my cloths, feeling the sudden pulse of heat it emits at my touch. I ponder this idea for only a moment, my thoughts switching to another matter at hands.

How is it that we're to travel through the Lost Woods?

Without Link's memories he doesn't know the twists and turns of the enchanted maze. I certainly have not been here enough to have memorized the landscape either. Perhaps if we contact Saria—

Movement in my peripheral vision halts all my thoughts. Link's legs shift, pushing his slumped form upright against the tree. His hands ball into fists twice before falling slack by his side. His head moves from side to side, his face set in a grimace.

His eyes finally snap open to reveal his lucid blue orbs and they immediately flick to me. What I expect to find in his eyes is not there and my face pales. My heart drops as his expression contorts to one of anger, rage, and betrayal.

And I know just from the look he's giving me that he remembers.

Everything.

His next words are sharp, accusing.

"Do you mind telling me why you took my memories from me, _Zelda_?"

* * *

><p>Images pass in my unconscious mind. Random and blurred images of shimmering stones, colored medallions, an evil banishing sword, and a time honing Ocarina. Then the images shift from objects to people and events. And I know, with sudden clarity, who these people are.<p>

They're my friends.

Saria and I standing on the bridge that leads to the outside world saying our farewells. Ruto demanding I carry her on my shoulders and then later guiding me through the godforsaken Water Temple. Darunia praising me for exterminating the donongos from their food supply with a brotherly pound on my back. My Sworn Brother fighting the cursed dragon Volvagia in the heat of Death Mountain. Impa finding me in the royal gardens and teaching me the royal family's melody. The young princess and Impa fleeing on horseback from the Dark Lord Ganondorf. Rarau, his spirit forever trapped in the Sacred Realm, taking on the form of a mighty and noble owl. Nabooru and her ruthless pack of Gerudo warriors accepting me, a male, into their all-female society.

Malon, Talon, and Ingo.

Epona and Navi.

The Great Deku Tree and Mido.

The Sages and their temples.

All of it flashes through my mind so quickly that it's difficult to grasp only one for a short amount of time.

And then, it just stops. The pictures pause and peel away, but not forgotten, to reveal one lone memory. I reach for it, knowing that this memory will be the key to understanding everything that's happened, past and present.

Clouds. All I see are clouds and blue sky.

Knowing there's no escape, I dive head first into the memory and let it take control.

.

.

_Zelda and I were standing across from each other, gazing at one another as we tried to believe that the war was finally over and Ganon was sealed away forever in the Evil Realm. Zelda came to the conclusion before I did and spoke, breaking the silence between us._

"_Thank you, Link." Her voice was surprisingly strong and steady, considering what we both had just went through. My eyes seemed to come into focus finally upon hearing her voice. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world…for a time," She added. I knew as well as she that Hyrule would still witness acts of darkness through the years, no matter how much we tried to prevent it. She brought_ _a hand up to her chest to rest there and let her head tilt downwards, her eyes closing._

"_All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…I was so young…I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." I shook my head in disagreement to her words and the corner of her mouth twitched up slightly. I wouldn't have her take the blame for this, but she continued nonetheless._

"_I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time…" Her voice was now wavering at her last few words._

_I never took my eyes from her form, even as she outstretched her hand to me and raised her head up to look me square in the eye, her cerulean blue eyes meeting mine. My eyes flicked down to her hand, but returned right back to her face._

"_Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage I can return you to your original time with it." I looked at her for a moment before reaching into my side pouch and pulling out the Ocarina. I gazed at it before placing it in her awaiting, gloved hand. Before I could pull my hand away she laid her other hand over mine, averting her gaze from mine down to our adjoined hands with remorse._

"_When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for us to say good-bye…" At this, I recoiled my hand from hers, taking the Ocarina with me._

"_No." My voice was firm yet gentle and the princess blinked at my demanding tone. "After all I went through, Zelda, the last thing I want to do is go back to my childhood; where I'm not welcomed and an outcast for being a Hylian and not a Kokiri. There is nothing for me to go back to, Zelda. Everything that I want is right here, in this time," I paused, running my free hand through my hair and letting out a shaky sigh. I was flustered and didn't know how to put my thoughts into words, but she waited patiently for me to go on. "I've seen so much, Zelda. I've been through so much and not all of it was bad."_

"_But the majority of it was, Link. And that's why I wish to send you back and take away your painful memories. Those seven years that you lost, because you were asleep from my doing…Link I want to give those years back to you. It was an important part of your life and you missed it completely." _

_I sighed again, resigned, "Well, seeing as I'm not going to change your mind, let's make a deal then." She opened her mouth as if to say, _'what?' _but I continued speaking before she could interject. "I will let you return me to my time, but I want to remember everything that happened. Please, Zelda, I don't want to forget my friends, my adventure, or you. I don't want to forget our…friendship." She smiled at me before lowering her head again. She must have noticed my hesitation, how could she not?_

_Oh how I wish we could have more than just a friendship. Of course I knew of her princess duties and reputation, but I was willing to go through anything to be with her._

"_Do we have a deal?" I broke the silence stretching out between us, causing her to look back up at me. She only hesitated for a moment._

"_Deal." She outstretched her hand once again and I took it in my much larger one. We shook once and she was about to relinquish her grip when I gripped her hand tighter. I pulled her to me and planted a kiss on her lips. I wanted her to see—to know—that I had feelings for her that were beyond platonic. Even if we did have to wait until we aged again and matured to start a relationship. I would gladly wait until that time came. I've waited this long, so what can a few more years do?_

_Before she could react, I pulled away, leaving the Ocarina in her hands. Tears slipped from her eyes, and I brought a hand up to wipe away those few shed tears._

"_Will I see you again?" I asked, searching her face eagerly. She nodded. I smiled. _

_Zelda took a step back and brought the Ocarina up to her lips. She faltered though and before playing the song to send me back in time, the song I've come to know as _my _song, she looked at me with despair etched in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Link. Good-bye..." She then pulled the Ocarina between her lips and played the song. I realized too late what she planned to do. My eyes widened and I started to lunge forward to try and stop her, but I was too late. A blue crystal encased me, turning my perception of the world a light blue. The crystal-like structure pulled me upwards until Zelda was a mere speck lost amongst the clouds. I pounded roughly on the crystal surrounding me, but it was all in vain. I stared up at the last place she just was and felt my emotions warring with each other, battling for the spotlight._

_Anger for what she had done._

_Betrayal for the friend I thought I had._

_Remorse for the words left unsaid._

_There was a pressure in my head and I fought with the warm tendrils that crept into my mind. They prodded and plucked at my memories, stealing them from my very grasp. I tried to take them back while still protecting the ones that remained intact, but the tendrils were relentless and unforgiving. I gave up with that strategy and instead began to spout everything I knew to be true._

_I am the Hero of Time._

_I am the Master Sword wielder._

_I am the Triforce of Courage bearer._

_I am in love with Zelda, princess of Hyrule, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, and Sage of Time._

_But soon that too, was all gone, wiped from existence and all I knew to be was Link._

_The boy without a fairy. _

* * *

><p><strong>As you read earlier, I kind of improvised the fairy fountain location, seeing as having Zelda not only climb a ladder, but then fall down a hole wouldn't suffice. Minor details that I hope don't anger the loyal LoZ fans ;)<strong>

**And I know some of you wanted more character diversity or another character thrown into the loop and my answer to that is: it's coming. I thought I could squeeze someone in this chapter, but it's long enough as it is and I had a hard time figuring out where to cut this chapter off. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry for another long wait! Reviews make me happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you're reading this then that means that Heroic Assassin is complete! :D It's been a long time coming and I know the waits haven't been exactly short either :/ And I have no excuse for this being such a long wait, but it's all finished! ****The rest of the chapters are done and ready to be uploaded. So now I'll upload on a weekly basis, every Saturday.**

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I had originally thought, but I still like the outcome :) **

**We hit 100 views! Yay! :D I know when I first started this story I didn't expect this many reviews, so thank you so much for taking such an interest in my story! **

**Enjoy the long awaited reading!**

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 12

"Do you mind telling me why you took my memories from me, _Zelda_?"

My words are sharp and unforgiving, hissing out between my teeth. Zelda's eyes are wide with uncertainty, her face absent of any color. It almost seems as if she would rather I not have my memories back. Well, unfortunately for her, I did and I know who took them away from me as well.

The sting of betrayal is like a steak in my heart, twisting. I thought I could trust her. I thought she was my friend. I guess that means nothing.

I hang my head low, dropping my intense glare from her stricken face. I choke back the rage, the anger, and speak as calmly as I can. What comes out is merely a heated whisper, a question.

"_Why?_"

"Why what?" Her body trembles. As if she doesn't know what I'm referring to. Does she play me for the fool?

"My memories! You took them away from me!" I shout, gripping her shoulders and glaring at her. I don't let her speak, though. I'm on a raging rampage. "You took everything from me—everything I worked and bled for and you just snatched it away like it was yours to own! I had friends for the first time in my life and you just erased them!" I take a deep breath and release her shoulders. The anger is still there, though only abated for a short time.

"Just tell me _why_," I whisper harshly, glaring up at her through my bangs. Her expression hardens from her frightened façade, gaining confidence.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Link. I was only giving you yours."

My anger spills over, subsided no longer. I ball my hands into fists to keep them at my sides, restraining them from lashing out.

"You gave me _nothing_! You thought erasing my mind was for the better, well look where I've ended up, Zelda! You've _ruined_ my life! I've murdered countless innocent people, I've been working with the enemy, and I kidnapped you,_ the queen_! Is this what you saw for me? What you had planned out for me? I'm a _murderer_!"

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood, Link. You didn't deserve to be brought into my problems. I wanted to make up for my mistakes."

"My childhood was never normal. I was a misfit from birth. Nothing would have changed that, not even time travel."

"I was only trying to help."

"I don't need your help. You were being selfish and petty, thinking only of yourself. You were afraid."

"I—afraid?" She looks at me, her gaze accusing. "What would I have been afraid of?"

"You were afraid of falling in love, of opening your heart. You were afraid of showing emotion and yet you stood by and watched me confess my feelings! You had absolutely no right to do what you did, but you did it anyway, using me like a puppet—a pawn, in your little game of Screw Link's Life Up."

I hit a nerve there, leaving her speechless and grasping for a retort. Her gaze drops to her fiddling hands and I thought I caught a glimpse of moist eyes. I pinch the bridge of my nose, conflicted. I'm just about to stand and walk around to pace off my temper, but I'm immediately barraged by the heavy odor of smoke. Fearing the worst, I focus my gaze in the direction of Kokiri Village. The tree tops are aglow with orange and yellow hues, waves of heat emitting from down below the tree line. Smoke billows up into the predawn sky, darkening it, and I come to a horrible conclusion.

Kokiri Village is burning.

I scramble to my feet, alarming Zelda in the process and take off sprinting toward the burning village.

"Link, wait!"

I stop just below the tall staircase long enough for her to see me and then I continue running, staying just insight and yet out of reach. I race through the Lost Woods, knowing exactly where to turn at every passage. I pass through the final archway and skid to a halt atop the ledge overlooking the village.

Everything is set ablaze and I have to draw back enough to catch my breath in the smoke polluted air and intense heat. Fire is everywhere, consuming everything it touches. I can only pray that the Kokiri are safe and far away. Some houses aren't recognizable any longer, burned down to black, sooty ashes.

Over the crackle of the flames, I hear Zelda's soft footsteps approach from behind me. Her breath comes in short, labored gasps as she takes in what I've already assessed.

"We need water," She yells over the roar of fire and splintering wood, covering her mouth with her arm, her eyes now watering from the sudden amount of smoke. As if water was a keyword, my mind immediately flashes to the Ocarina, already three steps ahead.

"Give me the Ocarina!" I shout back.

Without asking any questions, she hands it over willingly. I jump from the cliff and run to the center of the burning village, dodging walls of flame to get there. I distantly hear Zelda call out to me, but I ignore her completely. I don't even bother to look if she's following me or not, don't care if she is.

With the Ocarina in hand I bring it up to my lips and begin to play the Song of Storms. Not three seconds after the song has ended is there storm clouds blotting out the morning sun.

I cough into my clothed arm as the smoke intensifies. Flames threaten to singe my flesh, but all too soon thunder crashes overhead and shortly after that a deluge of rain pours down, extinguishing the flames. The grass is gone and is instead replaced with dirt and a thin layer of gray ash. The cool rain is a comfort to my heated body, inside and out. I close my eyes and take deep breathes, trying to calm myself.

Tentative footsteps sound from behind me and I don't have to turn around to know who it is. My calm is gone, if it was ever there in the first place.

Zelda stops behind me. Too close. My shoulders tense, my fists tighten.

"Link—"

She places a hand on my shoulder, but I cringe away from her touch, moving out of her reach. Through the downpour I hear her sharp intake of breath.

"I don't want to see you. Go away." My voice is emotionless and yet it holds a threatening tone to it as well. Without glancing back, I walk away from her, the last of the flames snuffed out.

* * *

><p>I watch Link walk away, distancing himself from me and stomping off into the Lost Woods. I won't follow him, figuring I'd only make it worse if I did and I won't be able to keep up with him. Running through the woods the first time was hard enough when he wasn't trying to lose me, but now the situation is different.<p>

I stand in the rain, letting it soak me to the very bone. I can feel my heart twist with guilt, feel it skip a beat when the thought of Link never speaking to me again comes to mind. I deserve this pain though, and I deserve Link's anger towards me.

Only when the rain has doused the last of the flames does it come to an abrupt halt. The thick grey clouds part to reveal the morning sun once again. Rays of sun sneak through the tree foliage above the village and beat down on my dampened body. I decide to move when I hear the faint sounds of nature return to life.

As I pass by the first Kokiri dwelling, I risk the chance of peeking inside, praying I find nothing. It's empty of any existence, as is the same for the next one and the next. One home has crumbled to the ground and is beyond recognition, reduced to charred pieces of bark. It seems the Kokiri had fled before they themselves could be harmed. I step further through the desolate village, my feet leaving impressions on the ash covered ground as I walk.

Who could have done this?

Surely it couldn't have been just natural, not just a stray lightning bolt that touched down. Hyrule hasn't had storms in months, if you don't count the fabricated one that just happened. It wasn't just a random forest fire set off by dry conditions either. I rule out natural disasters and instead move on to people. I immediately accuse Ganondorf, my mind not conjuring up any other alternatives. He is suspect of pulling a stunt much like this and his motives are clear too. He wants the Spiritual Stone and he's going to take it by force.

Fearing that possibility, I make haste where the Great Deku Sprout resides, in the heart of Kokiri Village. When I round the last corner and enter the pristine glade, my breath is stolen from me at the sight. This area of the forest has not been touched by the fire. Grass still grows abundantly here and the trees still cling to their fertile leaves. What's more is the cluster of Kokiri villagers huddled at the base of the hallowed and once living Great Deku Tree. Tiny, varying colored fairies hover above their heads, their life companions. The Great Deku Sprout is planted off to the side, a forever smile on his trunk.

I take a few more steps in before I'm noticed. Among the group of Kokiri, a girl clad in all green stands, her hair the same color as the vegetation around us. Her cobalt blue eyes literally light up when they're set upon me, and she smiles. It shouldn't surprise me that her fairy friend is green like her entire ensemble. It bounces happily in the air, flying over to me, circling me once before returning to Saria again.

Before she can run over to me, the Deku Sprout speaks up. His voice doesn't originate from him, but from the entire forest encompassing us. His voice is in the trees, on the wind, as it travels to our ears. Much like his voice his eyes don't settle on you directly either, but you know when he's looking at you. It's the feeling of being watched by unseen eyes, but whereas usually one would feel uncomfortable and panicked, the Deku Sprout's imaginary gaze is a comfort and not at all invasive.

_He_ is the forest.

"You and I have much to talk about, Queen Zelda."

I gather my bearings and nod my consent. The Deku Sprout rustles his leaves at the same time Saria looks over to him. It takes me a minute to realize that they're having a silent conversation with each other. The rest of the Kokiri stand and begin to file out of the clearing, back to the village and their lost homes. They keep their heads down as they pass me, either not acknowledging my presence or in too much despair to do much else. Saria though has her head held high as she stops before me, smiling again and giving my hand a light pat. She then follows after the other Kokiri, leaving me alone with the Deku Sprout. When we are alone, the Deku Sprout addresses me again, using my secret title.

"Come closer, Sage of Time, much troubles you. I can sense it."

He has no idea.

I kneel before the Deku Sprout, placing my hands in my lap and bowing my head.

"I want to start off by saying thank you, Zelda." This surprises me. So much that I raise my head and look at him questioningly.

"Thank me for what?"

"For putting out the fire, of course."

I refrain from scoffing, knowing it would be impolite.

"It wasn't even me who put out the fire. And if it wasn't for me, the fire would have never happened. It's my fault."

"How so? Did you tell Ganondorf to set fire to the forest?"

"Well, no, of course not, but—wait, so it _was_ Ganondorf who did this?" I ask, wondering how he could have figured it out. I haven't seen a single person other than Link, the Kokiri, and myself in the woods. Certainly not any dark, hooded figures.

"Are you forgetting that I am the forest? The men that came here had ill intentions in their minds."

"They got into the village?"

"No, no. They did not cross the threshold into the village, they never planned to. Ganondorf's plans were very strict. The fire was merely a warning of more to come if we don't meet his demands."

"How do you know all of this?"

"The men that came here were scatterbrained. They were spewing every demand Ganondorf named." I give a weak smile before lowering my head again.

"I'm sorry this ever happened, Great Deku Sprout. The Kokiri and you did not deserve it," I mutter my apology.

"Do not worry over that any longer. The village will prosper over time and be stronger than it ever was." The wind picked up—an inhale—and then died down again—an exhale, a sigh. "Now, onto more important matters: the Spiritual Stone. You wish to claim it, no?"

"Yes, we've already retrieved the stones from the Gorons and the Zoras." As I say this, I realize that the Deku Sprout probably already knows this, but he shows no sign of nonchalance and instead seems to be hanging onto my every word. I continue with our plan, "We're going to keep them out of Ganondorf's reach, possibly hide them somewhere…"

Before I know it, I'm reciting everything to him: our plan, Ganondorf's plan, my worries, Link's anger, everything. If the Deku Sprout could move, I imagine him nodding his head and stroking his chin, listening and thinking at the same time.

"You make some valid points, Queen Zelda," He speaks once my rambling has ceased.

"So now you know why we need the Spiritual Stone. We'll be protecting it from Ganondorf."

"But you are only doing what he wants you to do. Do you not see the pattern here? Do you not recall that Link did the same before? He collected the three stones, brought them to the Temple of Time, played the Ocarina, and retrieved the Master Sword. Ganondorf was waiting for him to do just that. The Sacred Realm was open and the Triforce unguarded. He walked right in without having to do any work, because it had already been done for him."

I'm speechless at his words. I was not expecting this. He continued.

"It seems history is bound to repeat itself unless someone intervenes. And that someone is going to be me, right now. Queen Zelda, I'm sorry, but you may not have the Spiritual Stone." I look at him in shock, panic climbing up my throat and making it hard to breathe evenly.

"Now, now, before you overreact, would you like to hear my plan?"

I nod eagerly, not trusting my voice. I'm open for anything. He chuckles at my reaction and I hear two branches hit each other, a clap.

"Oh, good, now this is what we'll do and you must not tell anyone. It'll be our little secret…"

-.-.-.-

My legs feel cramped when I finally stand from my kneeling position, but it feels good to stretch them again as I walk back to Kokiri Village. After hearing the Deku Sprout's plan, I'm in much higher spirits. With that portion of worries taken care of, I can now worry solely on my fragile relationship with Link. Before leaving the Deku Sprout, I had asked him if he knew of Link's whereabouts. It only took him a moment to locate the Hero and he relayed the location to me.

Link was still fuming in the Lost Woods. He never stepped foot in Kokiri Village the entire time I was consulting with the Deku Sprout.

I can hear the chatter of voices resonating from up ahead and it isn't long until I come upon the chattering voices themselves. The Kokiri are bustling about, hauling large pieces of bark. Every Kokiri is working except one and she's standing just at the entrance to the Great Deku Sprout's glade.

Saria stands with her back to me, her gaze on the slow growing restoration of the village. I want to talk with her, to catch up on events, and this may be my only chance to speak with her alone. I come to a stop next to her, looking down at the top of her head.

"Saria, can we talk for a moment?" I ask the young wise Sage. She looks up at me with a warm smile.

"Of course, Zelda. Shall we walk?" She gestures with her hand towards the village and I follow her, shortening my stride to match her pace.

"You want to talk about Link, correct?"

"More or less." I nod. We walk by Saria's home, one of the few buildings that survived the fire. The one other that survived is Link's tree house. Kokiri children are everywhere, helping each other out with rebuilding homes.

"Link's angry with you," Saria states bluntly and I flinch as if receiving physical pain.

"Furious. Saying he's angry is an understatement."

"And how does that make you feel, Zelda?" I ponder her question, thinking it over greatly before stopping in my tracks. Saria stops as well and gazes at me with aged eyes whereas my eyes are focused on the singed ground beneath my feet as I come to the harsh realization of my past actions.

"It makes me feel like a tyrant," I whisper almost inaudibly. "I took control of Link's memories when they weren't—and aren't— rightfully mine. I can see where he's coming from and I understand his anger towards me."

"He doesn't hate you though," She says rather cheerfully. I can't help it. I scoff and roll my eyes at the impossible prospect.

"It sure seems like he does. Where is he anyway?" I ask, starting up our walk once again. After he had stormed off, I have yet to see him again.

"He's moved to his tree house, but the curtain is down and that means no visitors. He's just cooling down from your argument. Give him time."

I nod in understanding. I'll give him his space until he's ready to talk, if he's ever ready. I don't know how long we can remain here, but I don't want to linger any longer than we have to, fearing Ganondorf will try and pull the same stunt again just to smoke us out. No pun intended.

Saria guides me to one of the many houses residing in Kokiri Village to help clear debris surrounding it. We move from house to house, preforming the same process with each home. All the while, Link does not grace us with his presence. I would have at least thought he would have come to help with the reconstruction, but he seems determined to keep me out of his sight. Out of sight, out of mind I suppose.

I wipe the back of my hand across my forehead, relieving it of sweat. The sun is shining brightly and proves to be relentless as the day drags on. Still Link has not made an appearance and I finally ask Saria how he can stay up in his tree house without food or water. She merely giggles at my bewildered thoughts.

"I just saw him sneak out not ten minutes ago only to return with an armful of necessities."

Despite what I've been taught in etiquette courses, I gape at the young Kokiri girl in disbelief.

"He was taking extra care as to not draw attention to himself, especially your attention." I shoot a halfhearted glare at Link's home before picking up where I left off. When the sun begins to set, the Kokiri call it a day and return to their dilapidated homes. Though we worked for most of the day there is still much to be done. I want to be out of here sooner rather than later, but that doesn't seem like it's going to happen. Of course I don't want to just leave the Kokiri like this, but I also don't want to bring more downfalls to the already degraded village.

Since most of the houses were beyond repairable, the Kokiri and I decide to camp out near the Deku Sprout. The children stick together and distance themselves from me, either out of respect or anger. I'd have to go with the latter. It seems I've made many people angry today.

Saria though plops herself right down next to me, bumping her shoulder against my side in playful banter. Her fairy perches herself on Saria's raised knees, her green glow our only source of light. We sit in silence for a while, waiting for the other Kokiri to fall asleep. Once they do, we start up a quiet conversation. Every once and a while, the Deku Sprout will chime in, inputting his opinion on whatever we happen to be talking about. But soon we cannot ignore sleep any longer and with a whisper of goodnights, we sleep for the long day of work tomorrow. If I strain my ears I can hear the faint melody of an Ocarina, its notes dying in the wind.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late :( It's Easter weekend here and I was busy all day Saturday. **

**But anyway here's chapter 13! :D**

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 13

Days turned into weeks spent in Kokiri Village.

I'm growing frustrated with Link, but have yet to voice it aloud. Every chance that I can get I try to talk with him, but it seems he's "mysteriously" missing whenever I find time. I later learn his avoiding methods by careful observation. During the day he sits and stews in his tree house when my hands are full with helping the Kokiri. At night is when I thought I could catch him, but he proves me wrong yet again. He wanders into the Lost Woods at night, clearly avoiding me.

By this time, I've already memorized every name of the Kokiri crew. Saria, of course, and Mido, Link's childhood rival. There's the Know-It-All Brothers, three in total, and Fado, the little blonde Kokiri girl with the pigtail buns. And then there's Lillian with her auburn hair held back from her face with a green headband and who is also currently styling my tangled hair. She's combed her fingers through it multiple times now, relinquishing it of any snarls.

"How would you like your hair done, Miss Zelda?" Lillian asks from the tree stump she's perched on. It's the only way for her to be taller than me, considering she only reaches my waist. From my seated position on the ground, I hmm before answering her.

"A simple braid would be nice."

"Alright, Miss Zelda." All the Kokiri have started to call me "Miss Zelda" after I told them not to call me queen or your majesty. I'm completely fine with it, though I still wish they would just call me Zelda.

This is our tenth day here in Kokiri Village.

Nothing bad has happened since the fire, but I can't shake the ominous cloud of worry I have every morning. We've overstayed our welcome, well at least I have. This is Link's home as much as it is any of the Kokiri's.

The Kokiri and I have been working nonstop every day and all day. The debris is finally cleared away and two houses have been refurbished. All that remains is the General Store and Mido's home, which he's not too happy that his is one of the last one's not finished.

Though I haven't been able to talk with Link, Saria has. She keeps a close eye on him at night when he's in the Lost Woods and at rare times, gets the chance to speak with him, though she admits it's all random and I never come up in the conversations.

The Deku Sprout and I often have lengthy discussions at night about anything and everything, too. I find it very easy to talk with him, too easy sometimes. Our conversations go late into the night and I end up sleeping right in the glade, waking up with a sore back in the morning. But the Deku Sprout always has an open mind and shares my love for knowledge. Recently he's been talking about our plan going underway and I couldn't agree with him more. That's why I plan on leaving tonight with or without Link.

Nobody knows of my plan except the Deku Sprout and I'm also going to tell Saria as well once she returns from following Link. Most of the Kokiri are sleeping now. They tend to go to bed as soon as the sun sets, which it already has. Some still linger in doorways, swaying on their feet from exhaustion. Mido in particular is keeping vigilant watch for Saria, and Lillian offered to style my hair, claiming she wasn't tired yet and was in need of something to occupy her time with.

Lillian finishes braiding and ties it off with a thin strand of vine. With my whisper of thank you she saunters to her home, sleep finally catching up to her. I say goodnight to Mido who merely nods, blushes, and turns his face away. I hide my smile for his sake.

When I'm not sleeping in the glade, I'm bunking with Saria in her home. I go there now and light the tiny lantern sitting as centerpiece on the table. I sit on one of the wooden stools and wait. And wait. And wait.

I must have fallen asleep, because Saria is rousing me awake, shaking my shoulders gently. I lift my head off the table and look at her.

"I talked with Link again tonight," She whispers, sitting on the stool adjacent to mine.

"What'd he have to say this time?" I ask, feigning indifference.

"We talked about you."

This is new.

"Really?" My whole body perks up. Maybe, just maybe, we can be on talking terms with each other.

"I also convinced him to sleep in his house tonight. I thought perhaps you wanted to try and talk with him."

My head swims with many questions, all of which are directed at Link. I want to so badly smooth the lines between us before we leave, or when I leave. I gaze at Saria, wondering how in the Goddesses she was able to persuade Link. I'm too caught up in the moment to distinguish the expression on her face. As much as I don't want to, I push Link from my mind and focus on Saria. I realize all too quickly how her getting Link to stay in tonight is more than just coincidence.

She knows.

She knows my plan. My plan on leaving here if Link is by my side or not. How could I have ever hidden it from her? She knows my actions all too well not to pick up on them. Not to mention she's a Sage and has strong ties with the Deku Sprout.

"You're leaving." It isn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"I have to, Saria. I have to finish this fight." She nods, understanding my motives.

"Will you talk with Link?"

"I'll try, but I doubt he'll listen."

"Do you need anything for the trip?"

"I've got everything I need, thank you, Saria." And by everything I mean the Spiritual Stones and my few weapons. I'll leave the Ocarina with Link. It only seems fitting that he should have it.

I give Saria one last hug before venturing out into the night. To my left is the exit and also Link's tree house. I sigh and silently pray to the Goddesses that this goes smoothly. Walking the few steps it takes to reach Link's home, I stop just before the ladder and take notice of something heartwarming.

On the base of the tree trunk of Link's house is a skillfully carved drawing. I can only assume that Link is the artist at work here for it depicts a boy wielding a sword and shield, battling a terrifying monster of sorts. I can't help smiling to myself. Despite what Link says, he does have happy memories of this place.

I'm procrastinating, but now I will myself to climb the ladder. The wood creaks as I climb, making my presence known where I would have rather not it been. I reach the top and stand on the small balcony, not knowing what to do. The curtain acting as a door is closed and I remember Saria's words; when the curtain is closed he doesn't want any visitors. I'll abide by his wishes as far as not entering, but the curtain is not soundproof, making it easy for my words to be heard.

"Link?" I whisper. I get no response, but I've already accepted that this will be a one-sided conversation.

"Link, if you're here, and if you're listening, I just want to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for rearranging your life to my liking and for dragging you into all of my problems. I'm a problematic girl and getting into bad situations seems to be my forte. I'm sorry for that. I could probably say sorry a million times and it still won't be enough. My apologies will never be enough for what I've done to you and I understand that, I accept it. This is one mistake of mine that I can't fix." I pause to see if he'll answer, but he never does.

"You were right when you said I was afraid. I _was _afraid, but that's not an excuse for what I did and I'm not going to make it one. What I did was wrong and invasive; I realize that now, though a bit too late unfortunately. I really am sorry, Link." That last sorry held more meaning to it. I've decided that I'm not going to tell Link of my plans. I'm going to walk silently out of the forest and right my own wrongs.

"I won't be a problem to you anymore, Link. I'll look after myself from now on. And finally, I want to thank you. Thank you for everything that you've done. You are truly my Hero. I…I'll miss you, Link." I don't mean for that to sound like a goodbye, but that's how it ends up. I wait a moment to see if he emerges, but when he doesn't, I descend the ladder and walk out of the forest.

The first thing I see when exiting the forest is, surprisingly, Epona. She whinnies when she catches sight of me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see her here. She has the tendency to know Link's exact whereabouts and I suppose that developed over the long journey they had together.

"Hey, girl." I pet her muzzle and stroke her strong neck, relishing in the comfort of her warm body. "Watch after him, will you?" She snorts her reply, her soft brown eyes understanding my words. I step around her and begin my long trek home.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry<em>, is that all she had to say?

I'm still conflicted over Zelda's apologies from last night. A part of me is still very angry with her, but the other part is screaming at me to overlook her mistakes and give her forgiveness. I'm torn in two.

I was torn in two last night as well, having to choose between talking with her or staying silent and indifferent. The latter won out and she had left after finishing her speech.

I sit on my very small bed now, my legs stretching out to their fullest with my head cushioned on the wall. The Ocarina sits in my hands and my fingers pass over the holes carved out in the instrument. It isn't until the third or fourth time I realize my fingers are ghosting a familiar tune, the first tune I learned on my long journey through Time.

Zelda's Lullaby.

I let out a long sigh and tuck the small instrument away for safekeeping. Sun filters in through the gap at the bottom of the curtain acting as a door and I finally get up and pull the piece of fabric aside. What I see surprises me. I came back late last night, so it was dark and made it difficult to distinguish structures, but now with the light, I can see the progress of the reconstruction.

All of the houses that were burned are now fixed, aside from the general store and Mido's home. They look as if they were never harmed. I feel guilt settle in my chest at the sight. Guilt over the fact that I didn't help with any of this.

The Kokiri are already out and milling around, finishing up with the rebuilding process. Some of them seem almost…sad for whatever reason and this floors me. They've come so far from their early state, so why are they sad? I jump from the balcony, not bothering with the ladder for a descent.

I seek out Saria—she'll have answers to my questions—and find her in her home. She sits at the round table situated at the center of the room with her hand in her hands. I find this disconcerting and trudge carefully.

"Are you all right, Saria?"

She doesn't so much as flinch at my sudden appearance and instead waves her hand at me while keeping her head bowed towards the table.

"I'm fine, Link, no need to worry." Her voice is distant, as if her mind is in a completely different place.

"Why aren't you out there helping the other Kokiri?" I ask jokingly and she just shakes her head.

"My mind is on other things."

"I could have told you that," I laugh but stop when she doesn't join in. I consider entering her mind to see for myself what she's thinking so hard about, but quickly dismiss the idea. My thoughts flash back to the time when Zelda had me practicing mental exercises, of her warm presence she gave off by simply _being_ in my mind. Thinking about her now, I wonder where she is.

"Saria, where's Zelda?" I have this sinking feeling in my chest, but I can't place the reason for it. Saria cracks the tiniest of smiles from her hunched position.

"She didn't tell you then. I figured as much." I don't know what she means and I'm still lost. What didn't Zelda tell me?

"That's where my mind is right now. I'm watching her, looking out for her as much as I can."

"Saria, you're talking in riddles. _Please_, tell me where she is." The sinking feeling is stronger, more profound and I think I know why I'm feeling it, I just hope I'm wrong. Saria straightens and opens her eyes. Her words come out flat and blunt.

"She left, Link. Last night, right after she talked with you."

I'm running out the door before she finishes her sentence, running out of the forest to catch the stubborn queen of this land.

* * *

><p>I didn't have to think twice about infiltrating Kakariko Village. After witnessing a lone Goron being impaled on his soft underside by one of Ganondorf's assassins, I had no choice but to wonder what was happening in Goron City. I said a silent prayer for the fallen Goron before proceeding up the staircase to Kakariko Village, keeping a vital eye open, and further in to Death Mountain. Of course getting to Ganondorf in the castle is important but I can't just turn my back on the helpless. And now that I've seen what's taking place in the heart of Goron City, I'm glad I didn't pass them up.<p>

Gorons of all sizes are chained and handcuffed together by their sturdy ankles and rock hard wrists. Assassins dressed in black litter the mountain dweller's city and navigate the Gorons so they are situated at the bottom of the pit. The assassins circle the pit until they encompass the entire perimeter and tiers of the city. I blend into the crowd with my dark wardrobe and fill in an empty space. One assassin, the leader I presume, is perched on the hanging platform suspended by thick ropes above everything. His back is facing me as he barks out orders.

"Close off the corridors! Make sure none escape!" Every entrance is soon barricaded off and the Gorons are left trapped in the pit, even Darunia's private quarter is closed off.

"Take aim!" The leader bellows and on command the assassins draw long bows and crossbows, nocking arrows and aiming at the Gorons. I follow suit, not wanting to look out of place. The bow that is now wedged between my hands came from these very assassins, in fact. They left their weapons tent unguarded and I walked right in, taking one for myself.

The Gorons, with their hard exteriors can withstand a flimsy arrow when shot at them, but their skin soft interiors are exposed to any sort of weapon. Normally, they would be able to roll up and protect themselves from attacks like this, but since they're shackled together tightly, they cannot even preform that small task. And now they are to be shot at open fire.

I act upon instinct and quickly invade the minds of the armed assassins, gaining influence easily. There's about fifteen of them, the most I've ever handled and in no time I feel beads of sweat roll down my face. Once I've entered successfully in each, I cloud their thoughts, creating a sort of foggy atmosphere in their minds to confuse them and delay their motives. Some react verbally, cussing and swearing to the Goddesses while others are silent, keeping their bafflement to themselves. The head assassin takes notice of this and growls his discontent.

"What are you all waiting for? Shoot!" Everyone takes aim again, but I reposition the aim of the assassins on the upper levels to target the assassins below them and I point my arrow head at the back of the leader. He gives one last thundering command before the arrows are released. The assassins' aims are true as they strike the backs and necks of their fellow companions. My arrow pierces the leader right between his shoulder blades and before the assassins on my level can react, I put an arrow in each of their throats, sending them tumbling down over the ledge.

The Gorons stand motionless and I ease myself down to them slowly, not wanting to startle them. Once I'm level with them I drop my hood and listen to their collective intakes of breath.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," They mumble in unison. Deep within the throng of solid bodies comes rattling from the chains and soon enough I'm staring at Goron Link, Darunia's son.

"Big sister!" I smile and crouch down to meet his dark eyes.

"Goron Link, it's been far too long and now we are not meeting in great conditions it seems," I speak kindly to him as if a mother and yet still hold my royal tone, making sure not to talk down at him. "How are you faring, young chief?"

"We lost but one. Darbus was taken away and has not returned."

"I saw him. He's...passed on, I'm sorry. I prayed for him, so he should be in the Goddesses' hands now; free of pain," I explain to him morosely, wishing I wasn't the bearer of bad news.

"Oh, I see..." The young Goron bows his head. So young and yet so brave. Perhaps that's why he was named after Link.

"Do you have a safe place to hide in case your city is disturbed again?"

"Yes, we do, but won't you stay for a while, Sister?" Goron Link inquires hopefully and I so wish I could, but I can't hide out here when my kingdom is falling.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. I must be moving on. Please, keep my visit here a secret."

After locating the keys to the Gorons' shackles and releasing them from their confinement, I bid them farewell, traversing down the mountain. As I am nearing Dodongo's Cavern I'm hit with a sudden and strong wave of exhaustion so overpowering that it forces me to my hands and knees. The strain I put on myself during the assassination attempt in Goron City is finally catching up with me and I curse myself for going over my limit. My vision sways and I collapse on my side, dust puffing up around me.

_So warm..._

When was I dropped in Gerudo Valley? No, I'm still on Death Mountain, my mind's playing tricks on me, but why am I so unbelievably warm? I whip my hood off, seeking relief and not finding it. Through my blurry vision I make out the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern and the shade its projecting just underneath it. If only I could make my way over and free myself from the sun I could cool off.

With labored breathing I begin to crawl towards the shaded entrance. I knew fifteen was too much to handle and now I'm paying for it in full. Through my panting and no longer lucid thoughts, I hear gravel being shifted and pebbles rain down on me from the side of the mountain. Struggling to lift my head, I peer at the dark figure poised above Dodongo's Cavern. My mind comes up with the only name I can think of and his name crosses my lips without my wanting it.

"Link...?" I wheeze and watch the figure closely. He moves for a fraction of a second and I catch the quick shimmer of reflected sun on steel. Definitely not Link. I have to...have to...Have to what? I can't run, I can barely sit up for that matter and I can't defend myself due to my drunken vision. He lands gracefully in front of me and picks me up by my shirt collar, my feet dangling inches above the ground limply.

No, I will not be another damsel, not this time.

Despite my poor efforts, I sag in his grip, succumbing to the darkness creeping in around me.

* * *

><p>"Where is she? Where is Zelda?" My entrance is anything but quiet and my reasons anything but subtle. I had skirted past the guards patrolling the castle gates and proceeded to enter through the front doors, not caring about the attention I was gathering. He sits in her throne now, Ganondorf.<p>

"Good to see you again, Link. Come back to take your spot as top assassin?" Ganondorf drawls.

"Where. Is. She," I seethe, my grip on my sword tightening until I can feel the hilt making indentations on my skin even through my gloves.

"I wouldn't know. She never showed up," He says simply, acting as if it's nothing to worry about.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my composure slipping for the slightest second at his misbelieving words. Ganondorf looks at me in exasperation.

"I mean just that: she never showed." But Saria said she had departed for the castle. Could she have been misinformed? Zelda wouldn't lie to Saria, would she? I'm about to speak again when the side doors burst open revealing a guard clad in dark, metallic armor. One of my hands reaches for the knives on my belt out of habit in case of an ambush while the other holds firmly to my sword, poised ready for an attack.

"Sir, the Gorons in Death Mountain have been set free and are running amok. Our lead assassins there have been shot down by arrows. We've also captured one prisoner, the suspect of the revolt."

My gaze travels from Ganondorf and the guard and then back again, watching as Ganondorf's lips twitch up into an evil, all-knowing grin and his eyes gleam with bloodlust. I turn to leave, to get to her before they do, but I feel cold tendrils snake into my mind. My attempt to block Ganondorf from my mind fails miserably as I collapse to the floor. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head before blacking out. Ganondorf's voice rings in my ears like a mantra, and for the first time in my life, I feel true fear. Not for me, but for her. I've failed.

"_Found her."_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I absolutely stink at writing action scenes, so I apologize in advance for them.**

**Enjoy!**

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 14

My head is foggy when the guards come to get me and they have to half drag me up the stairs. I haven't had food or water in days and now I'm paying for it. Ganondorf came to visit me only a few times and it was to wear down my mental strength. I know what he wants, but I'm not giving up that easily, I won't let him have control, he'll have to kill me first. He can't use me as is right now anyway. He still needs the Spiritual Stones, which are with Zelda.

Zelda…

If I hadn't felt bad before let's add guilt on top of it. I haven't seen or heard from her since the day I yelled at her and stormed off. I wouldn't talk to her when she showed up at my tree house doorstep. I didn't want to see her. Now I'm regretting it. I feel terrible for what I said, sure most of it was true, but I shouldn't have shouted at her and then completely reject her when she tried to explain.

After I had simmered down, I had walked out to find her gone. Goddesses know where she went. The Kokiri weren't much of help either, mainly because she didn't tell anyone where she was going or what she was doing. I had panicked, believing she had gone to the castle to fight Ganondorf herself. I had found Epona waiting patiently for me outside the Kokiri's Forest like the obedient horse she was and quickly rode to the castle.

Upon arrival, I had too late figured out she was not there and instead came face to ugly face with Ganondorf. I can't remember much after that. The one thing I do know is Ganondorf had gotten in my mind again and knocked me out. I woke up in the dungeons hours later not knowing what time it was or how long I was out.

Now here I am as a prisoner being brought up for his sentence. I only hope Zelda stays clear of the castle. I don't want her here. Nothing good will come from it.

The guards that I'm tethered to lead me out of the castle's front doors to where Ganondorf waits. He stands motionless with his arms crossed, a shadow in the night. I didn't even know what time of day it was until now. The night air is cool—cooler than usual. I realize that Autumn is coming to an end and in its wake comes Winter. I shiver in my thin clothes, wishing I had my cloak wrapped around my shoulders for warmth.

The guards stop before him, ultimately stopping me as well. His greedy golden eyes sweep over me once, betraying nothing. He smirks.

"It gives me great satisfaction to see the Hero of Time withered down to this: chained like a dog."

I glare up at him before spitting at his feet. Feeling smug, I return his smirk with one of my own. His expression contorts to one of pure, unadulterated rage. His fist connects with my jaw not once, but twice. Before I can recover, he's grasped the collar of my tattered shirt and lifted me up by it, suspending me in midair.

"You best behave, Hero, or you'll receive worse than that. I only need you for so long."

He deposits me on the ground unceremoniously like a forgotten toy. I rotate my jaw, reassuring myself that it's not dislocated from its socket. Despite the blood in my mouth and a split lip, I came away unscathed. This time.

Ganondorf begins walking towards Castletown without another word and the guards follow obediently, tugging me along with them.

The streets are silent, perhaps because all of the citizens are safely tucked away in their homes, completely oblivious to the events unfolding. Ignorance is bliss and I only wish I could be ignorant along with them, but I know all too well where Ganondorf is taking me. It isn't long until I see the white bricked steeple come into view and shorter still when we arrive at the front doors to the Temple of Time.

Ganondorf pushes the double doors open with a crash, the oak doors swinging wildly on their hinges. Inside, past the Pedestal of Light are two more guards, and at their feet, kneeling and shackled much like me, is Zelda. My heart both soars and sinks at the sight of her. Soars because it's Zelda and she's all right, but sinks because she's here and that means Ganondorf has all the pieces to the puzzle.

Her back is straight, her shoulders squared—the perfect picture of a queen. She's facing the altar before the Door of Time, so she doesn't see us approaching. The guards holding me captive kick the back of my legs, forcing me to kneel right beside Zelda who doesn't even flinch.

My heart sinks even more.

She still thinks I'm angry with her.

Her hair is tousled, wispy strands escaping her braid and cropping her stoic expression. Her eyes are a blue icy fire, a cutting and sharp coldness and yet burning with determination and defiance. Just like a queen should act in this situation.

"If it isn't the _darling_ Queen Zelda," Ganondorf's voice booms, echoing in the spacious temple. "Have you missed me since the last I saw you?" He comes to stop directly in front of her, glaring at her as she completely disregards him. Her face is pale, but not gaunt from malnutrition. I can't say the same for myself. How long has she been here? Certainly not as long as I have. Though by Ganondorf's next question, she's been here long enough to irritate him.

"I'll ask only once more, _Princess_. Where. Are. The. _Stones_?" Ganondorf's voice has turned deep and threatening. I know that tone well and that tone means he's fed up. Zelda raises her chin higher and answers him for what must be the hundredth time.

"I haven't got them. In fact, they're nowhere to be found. I destroyed them beyond repair."

"Lies, you wouldn't possibly destroy them. You of all people," Ganondorf seethes, his fists clenching at his sides. Is it even possible to destroy the Spiritual Stones? Surely not, for how would one gain entrance to the Master Sword without them? I give Zelda a sidelong glance, wondering what's running through her mind.

"They're gone, _Ganondorf_," She spits his name out vehemently, narrowing her eyes and daring him to challenge her once more. Ganondorf reacts the way he responds best when his tolerance is spent. Before anyone of us can comprehend it, he's backhanded Zelda across the face. She gasps lightly, the hit taking her by surprise, taking everyone by surprise. Rage flames up inside me and I struggle in my shackles, but my guards are quick to react, pulling the chains taut and restraining my movements.

"You _bastard!_ You would stoop so low to hit a woman? That doesn't show us anything but you being a coward!" I shout, my voice rising with each word spoken. I dare him to hit Zelda one more time, because if he does I _will_ find a way out of these chains and run him through right here, right now. He must see the challenge in my eyes and the intensity along with it because he loses his smug grin.

"Search her for the stones." The two guards at her side force her to stand and they begin patting her down (much longer than necessary, to my displeasure) for the pouch containing the Spiritual Stones. My hopes of her hiding it somewhere across Hyrule diminish when one guard raises his hand and with it is the brown pouch. Zelda's expression remains stoic, but I can see in her eyes that she's berating herself.

Ganondorf opens the pouch and pulls out one of the stones we collected. He holds the Zora's Sapphire in his hand and rotates it every which way, examining it. Like we could have made a fake one. It does not shimmer in his hand like it would in ours; instead it remains dull, snuffed out of any light. When he's satisfied, he synchs the tiny pouch to his belt alongside the Ocarina of Time. I blink at the sight of it on his belt. I shouldn't be surprised, though, the first thing he probably did when I was sent to the dungeons was search me for the Ocarina. I forgot that I had it myself. He claps his hands together, making this a grand spectacle when it's not.

"Shall we begin?" Ganondorf turns to the sleek, black topped altar and fits the stones into place. They spin lustrously on their pointed apexes, emitting a soft glow as they twirl. Without wasting any time, he turns his attention to me. His arm outstretches towards me and in his proffered hand is the light blue hued Ocarina. My guards feed my manacled wrists enough slack so I can move my arms freely. They shove me at the altar and I have to catch myself from face planting into the ground. I glare at the bulky bodies of armor over my shoulder. They're having too much fun out of this.

"Play the song, Hero," Ganondorf demands, forcing the wooden instrument into my hands.

"And if I don't?" It's stupid of me to ask that question. Knowing Ganondorf, he'll resort to threats and physical abuse. He doesn't answer my question with words; instead he turns his piercing gaze on Zelda. A guard holding her snakes his fingers into her hair and tugs her entire head back, eliciting an involuntary whimper from her lips. Held at her neck is the steel blade of a dagger, ready to taste blood.

_Link, listen to him._ Her voice in my head is strained, but still comes in clear. I have to refrain myself from giving her a bewildered look. Is she crazy? No way am I taking orders from Ganondorf—the egotistical pig that he is.

_Do you want him to have his Triforce back? _

_No, but you're just going to have to trust me on this. I know I don't deserve your trust, not after what I've done, but _please_, just this one last time let me have your trust. You can go back to hating me afterward._

Trust. What a powerful word and risky feeling to give. The trust I put into Zelda was betrayed. I gave her my heart and she rejected it, throwing it back at me.

Though, in a way, can't she say the same about me?

She stood up to me all those times when I had no memory of her, knowing I could have lashed out and possibly hurt her, she stayed true and kept to my side. She could have just as easily left and claimed me a lost cause. All the harsh words I threw at her she took in stride and volleyed them right back.

But after everything that has happened, after all we've been through, I could never hate her for it. Hate is such a strong word, one I would never use to describe my feelings towards Zelda.

Knowing where my heart lies, I bring the Ocarina up to my lips and play the final key to opening the Door of Time. The notes are a sad and haunting tune this time around as they bounce off the stone walls of the temple. As the last notes fade, I mentally whisper the words that I knew to be true my entire life.

_I never stopped trusting you, Zelda._

I can feel her sigh in my head. Not out of relief, but something else that I can't pinpoint. Her next words have me reeling and gazing at her in wonderment. She wasn't given the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing.

_It's a fake, Link. The stone is fake._

Before I get the chance to question her, there's a cracking sound. The sound resembles the cracking of thin ice over a frozen pond. All attention is drawn to the Spiritual Stones as the Kokiri's Emerald splinters, tiny fissures spider webbing through the circular jewel. The golden Y frame holding the emerald in place deteriorates and crumbles away. A viridian green light courses through the jewel before it shatters. The other two stones stop their rotation and lay flat on the altar, useless without their third counterpart.

Every set of eyes are on the fragmented remains of the mockery green stone as tiny shards fall to the floor. It takes Ganondorf a moment to realize what this signifies and in that brief moment, Zelda decides to act. With the guards' attention distracted, she takes the chains connected to her shackles and yanks on them.

The guards are too late to grab ahold of them again. Zelda wraps the chain around one guard's throat, pulling it taut and cutting off his air supply. As he falls limply to the ground, the other guard has gathered his bearings. He lunges at her with his dagger and she lifts her bound hands up, catching the blade in the gap of her shackles. She twists her wrists, simultaneously breaking the chain and disarming her assailant. With free hands, Zelda takes the dagger and plunges it into the only place vulnerable—the crook of the guard's neck.

All of this happens in a span of a few seconds.

Two guards down, two guards and one angry pig to go.

Pandemonium breaks out and everyone makes a grab for Zelda, including my guards. I'm completely forgotten about as they draw their weapons, which is their first mistake. Moving quickly, I'm able to wrap my chains around both of their ankles and pull their feet from beneath them. I'm on them before their armored bodies hit the floor with a crash, unsheathing daggers from each of their belts and sinking them deep into their exposed necks.

I'm too late to stop Ganondorf from attacking Zelda though. His sword unsheathes with a hiss as he swings it down at her. She's already moving, her Sheikah skills taking over as she twists and rolls out of the sword's path. With her back now facing Ganondorf, he takes the opening and slashes again. I'm there in two strides though, bringing my hands up and performing the same maneuver as Zelda did.

Instead of disarming Ganondorf, his blade slices straight through the chains of my shackles. There's a moment of relief as Ganondorf recovers and I take that time to scope out the area. Each fallen guard has a sword, so if I can just get to one—

A dark blur darts past me and is scooping up a forgotten weapon before I can finish my thought. Zelda now stands with a sword in hand, where she got the strength is unknown to me, but I don't question it. She takes a swipe at Ganondorf and he stops her attack. He's distracted, which allows me to equip myself with a weapon of my own. I grab the nearest sword and lunge at Ganondorf. By now he's pushed Zelda back far enough to prepare and successfully block the blade meant for his backside. He grins at me from across our clashed swords, laughing evilly.

"Two against one isn't really fair, now is it? Let me be the one to even the odds." His foot comes up and connects with my stomach, sending me sprawling on the floor. My head cracks against the tiled floor and black spots invade my vision. I blink my eyes, trying to regain my vision as I hear Zelda yell a battle cry. Ganondorf's foreboding words come back to me and I make the connection easily enough. My eyes are only closed for a moment, but in that moment I hear a sword slice skin and then a sword clatter to the ground.

I blink several times and my vision sways and blurs. The temple has gone eerily quiet as my eyes focus enough to make out forms. And color.

Red. So much red and it's all coming from Zelda.

The haze over my eyes lifts in time for me to witness Zelda crumpling to the ground, blood spilling from the gash in her stomach.

Something inhuman rips through my throat as I jump to my feet and charge Ganondorf. The blade slices deep through his padded armor, but not inflicting damage. He whirls around, swinging his sword horizontally through the air as he does. I duck while simultaneously stabbing at him. For a big person he's quick on his feet as he jumps back. We circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

I nearly lose my stony demeanor when I hear Zelda's voice whisper in my mind.

_He can be killed, Link…Even without the Master Sword…_

_How is that possible?_

I block a heavy blow aimed towards my head before leaping back, moving so I'm out of his reach once again.

_As of right now…he does not hold the Triforce…so he is mortal… _

Zelda's mental voice is weak and dwindling. I risk a glance at her fallen form. Her half-lidded eyes stare unseeingly up at the ceiling and blood pools underneath her, the deep red of it staining the tiled floor.

_Just hold on a little longer, Zelda, please._

She doesn't respond, but her free hand shakily moves to her neck where she grasps something. I don't get the chance to see what it is because by now Ganondorf has decided to charge again, forcing me to fend off his attack. Our swords clash together and we stay like that, matching each other's strength.

"She's dying, Hero. What's it going to be? Fight me or save her?" He laughs in my face, loving the way the situation is turning out. I don't grace him with a response; instead I counter his attack with one of my own.

I lean back and duck out of our standoff, twisting around his side to stand behind him. He stumbles forward and I see my chance. I run and leap up into the air, pointing my sword down into a finishing blow. Ganondorf anticipates this and spins around to face my approaching form. The cheeky bastard grins.

He swings his sword up and, with the blunt side, sweeps it across my path. It hits me dead center on my side and sends me sailing through the air. I hit the wall and expel all my air, leaving me winded and struggling for air. He could have easily killed me right there, but instead he choose to use the dull side of his sword. He's toying with me. He's dragging out my death. Too bad for him I don't plan on dying here tonight. Can't say the same for him, though. I climb to my feet while keeping a watchful eye on his impending form.

I need to get to Zelda without leaving myself open in the process. Before Ganondorf can take another step towards me, I summon the gales of Farore's Wind. Gusts of wind so strong even Ganondorf can't stay planted in one spot come rushing through the temple. As he's temporarily distracted, I take the few necessary strides towards Zelda's inert form. I cast Nayru's Love around us in case Ganondorf recovers from the tempest brewing. A transparent blue crystal encases us, spinning slowly and soundlessly.

I drop to my knees and go to cradle her head when she inhales sharply. Her eyes search the ceiling blindingly and her hands clutch at her wounded stomach. I turn my gaze away from her mutilated abdomen, reaching out a hand to touch her face, smoothing her bangs away. Her pain filled eyes stare back at me as I feel my adrenaline wear off, leaving me cold and weak, but not as cold and weak as Zelda will be.

She's dying right in front of me.

No, she can't be dying, she can't.

She's Zelda and Zelda doesn't die.

She's not supposed to die. It should be me with a gaping hole in my stomach and not her.

Goddesses, why is it her?

"Zelda…" I whisper, my voice on the verge of cracking. She gives me possibly one of the warmest smiles ever, even if she is dying.

No, she isn't dying.

Zelda doesn't die.

_You can beat him, Link…_

_Not without you. Courage can't defeat Power without Wisdom._

_You've done it…once before. Why should this time…be any different?_

I shake my head, denying her words. I know I can beat Ganondorf. It's what comes afterwards that I won't be able to defeat. The loneliness will settle in. Without Zelda, I'm the only one who remembers our story—our legend. Of course the Sages are still here, but they're not Zelda. I'll be nothing without her.

_I can't lose you, Zelda, I can't…_

Her hand twitches in the slightest and my eyes catch the quick flicker of light reflecting off of glass. I uncurl her fingers, disregarding the blood staining them, and feel the smooth surface of glass. I bring the vial up to eye level so I can see what exactly is in it. It's hard to make out and it takes a moment for my mind to come up with what I'm looking at.

Great Fairy Tears.

My initial thought is how she could have possibly gotten her hands on something as pure and powerful as Fairy Tears. But then my mind is reeling at what Great Fairy Tears have the potential to do: healing properties beyond comparison.

Without wasting any more time, I uncork the stopper and do something that I swore never to do: I falter. How should these be administered? Straight to the wound or does she have to drink them? Oh what I wouldn't give to have the Triforce of Wisdom right now. Thinking back to my traveling days, potions had to be ingested, but fairies only had to circle the wound or ailment and it was healed.

Decision made, I pour the few droplets of tears straight onto her wound, hoping I chose correctly. I watch the tears trickle over and into the punctured flesh, leaving a wet trail in their wake. The tears emit a soft glow of white light and then extinguish themselves. Just when I think the tears have healed her, something strange happens. There's a pressure in my head for a split second before it seeps away. It's not the cold tendrils of Ganondorf's vile mind. It's warm. It's welcoming. It's comforting.

It's fading.

Zelda's fading.

Mentally, I grasp for her presence, trying to hold onto it, onto her life. But like air, it slips through my fingers, untouchable.

I look at her still form, watch for an inhale or an exhale, but there's nothing. Her chest has stopped its rise and fall motion. One hand is still clenched into a fist over her stomach; the other lays limp by her side. Her crystalline blue eyes glaze over, seeing nothing.

_Zelda?_

A cord snaps in my head, our connection broken, shattered and she's gone. There's a void in my head where her presence should be, but it's just me in my head. Just me.

I was too late.

The Fairy Tears weren't enough.

I've failed.

_Zelda? Zelda! _

"Zelda, no please, no…I'm sorry, so sorry. Please come back…"

My grip slackens and my sword clatters to the ground, the sound resonating in the silent cathedral. I can no longer keep my head up and let it bow towards the floor. Everything drains out of me, including the power to maintain the spells going. Nayru's Love fades, leaving me exposed, defenseless. The air is still, the wind dying down. Ganondorf laughs at my hollow expression, coming to a stop at my withered form.

"How does it feel, Hero? How does it feel knowing you couldn't save her? Your queen is dead." He rests his sword on my shoulder, the sharp steel biting into my skin and drawing blood. I feel no pain. "And now the Hero of Time will follow his queen to the gates of the Dark Realm." He raises his sword up and brings it down with a roar.

Something stirs within my detached self. My hand tattooed with the Triforce tingles, burns, and then glows. Its golden light shines, traveling up my arm and through my body. Strength that once lay dormant inside me has awakened and along with it my resolve.

Before Ganondorf can comprehend it, I've taken up my sword and darted past him. With unmatched speed, I turn and swipe at his exposed backside, slashing his leg. I swing again but he's brought his sword up to block me. I jump back and watch as he slowly stands, favoring his healthy leg.

"I see you've still got some life in you. I'll end that soon enough."

"You had your chance countless times, but no more. You end tonight, Ganondorf. I'm going to watch the life leave your beady eyes for the last time."

"Is this all because I did the same to your precious queen?"

With speed Ganondorf can't even match, I throw a dagger at him. It lodges itself hilt-deep in his shoulder. He snarls as he rips the knife out and tosses it aside, out of reach.

"Let's finish this, _Ganon_."

And the battle for Hyrule continues.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Zelda's reasoning on Ganondorf's status may not be correct, but that's just how I see it. Different spin on things. My story, my rules ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm uploading this and the rest of the chapters early because I'm anticipating a busy weekend. Not to mention finals week is coming up too. So here's a gift from me to you readers! The final chapters of Heroic Assassin!**

**Your reviews make my day and encourage me to keep writing so thank you very much! :) **

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 15

Pain blossoms in my abdomen. Searing pain stems and ripples through my body. But I don't scream. I can't scream. I'm in shock at what just happened and my mind hasn't caught up with my body. My mind saw Link be kicked to the ground and then Ganondorf was there, cutting a clean slice right through my unprotected stomach.

Link would have berated me for being foolish, for being distracted like that. The strength from adrenaline seeps away and my grip on my raised sword loosens. The blade falls, a hollow echo accompanying it as it meets the ground.

My hands instinctively clutch the open wound, blood warming my cold fingers. I feel myself falling backwards and I don't register the impact as I hit ground. I take a grating breath and wince at the pain it brings. My throat and lungs burn for the air I cannot inhale and for the raspy breaths that do not provide supplement. When I feel on the verge of blacking out from suffocation, my body involuntarily takes a deep breath. The pain is renewed tenfold as my lungs fill with fluid and it isn't long until I taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth. A morbid thought flits through my mind, one I wish not to consider.

I will drown in my own blood before I die from blood loss.

There's a shout of some kind—from Link I believe—then the hissing of blades crossing each other's paths. Every sound is muffled and distant, as if I'm underwater. I muster up enough strength to speak with Link. I have to tell him before…

_He can be killed, Link…Even without the Master Sword…_

I can feel his confusion at my words and his surprise. I must look like death over where I lay and he probably thought me already gone.

_How is that possible?_

I can't lift my head but I can hear swords clashing and heavy grunts. I wait for silence again to respond.

_As of right now…he does not hold the Triforce…so he is mortal…_

I'm losing the will to talk even mentally now. Concern radiates from Link in waves at my diminishing voice. He's desperate, using risky moves that could be potentially lethal if he's to slip up.

_Just hold on a little longer, Zelda, please…_

And I do try, but it's hard to hold onto to something when it's already gone. I struggle to pull in another breath; struggle to release it once again. Every breath hurts and I just want the pain to disperse. It's so much easier to just lie here, to do nothing. I never gave a thought to what dying would be like, but I didn't expect this. The pain is distant now, almost nonexistent. I feel light and detached from my body—from the world. Then a memory slams itself into my mind. It isn't even a memory; more of a conversation if anything. It's like it was waiting for this opportune moment to draw attention to itself.

"_Great Fairy Tears?"_

"_Use it when the time presents itself."_

I gasp as the words fade. Of course, how could I have forgotten?

I force my arms to move and they do, slowly, sluggishly. They inch upward to the necklace around my neck. My fingers wrap around the warm, glass vial and tug at the flimsy cord. It unfastens on its own, almost as if it can sense my dire need for it. My strength is waning with every heartbeat; already my legs feel like lead and my arms bricks.

With my vision hazed and blurry, I trace the vial's profile with my finger, memorizing the outline of it and feeling for a way to open it. It's latched with a tiny stopper, but when I go to pull it free, my hands are no longer mine to control. My fingers, slick with blood, fumble over the cork but can find no purchase. And, as if submitting to the fact that the lid has been loosened only slightly, my arms drop to my wounded abdomen.

Link's face suddenly appears in my line of sight, blurry and lapsing into sets of two. His eyes are laced with panic as he gently touches my cheek. His touch is reassuring and it brings me back to the precious moment we had together high above the clouds; before I reset time and Link's life.

"Zelda…" Link's voice shakes ever so slightly. How strange this must be for him. Usually it's him putting himself in harm's way and getting injured. This time it's me and I don't think I'll recover. I manage a small smile, silently wishing Link would smile as well so I can see it one last time.

_You can beat him, Link…_

_Not without you. Courage can't defeat Power without Wisdom._

What a silly proverb. Wisdom only sits back lending moral support while Courage is doing all the work. Wisdom is the damsel in distress and Courage the Hero come to save that damsel. It's always been Courage and it will always be Courage who prospers in the end. Only Wisdom will take all the glory. She'll stand before her kingdom and proclaim the evil vanquished.

_You've done it…once before. Why should this time…be any different?_

I must misinterpret his words because he shakes his head.

_I can't lose you, Zelda, I can't…_

I hold onto to his every last words and only when my body decides to shut down do they disappear from my mind. My breathing stops, my vision glazes over, my heart ceases its rhythmic pulse, the pain has gone numb, and I feel myself slipping, like sand seeping through cupped hands. The grip I have on the tiny bottle loosens, catching Link's attention. He uncurls my fingers the rest of the way and takes the vial out of my hand.

The last sensation I feel is an intense pressure in my head. I know what it is without even thinking. Our connection, once a measly thread now a tight cord, snaps too easily, severed by the cold blade of Death. The one thing connecting Link and I in this unfamiliar time is gone. With the lifeline no longer strung between us, I fade.

…Or at least I think I do. I don't feel any divinely presence indicating that I've passed on, but at the same time I don't feel my body either. More concerning, I can't _move_ my body. There's no pain from not drawing air into my lungs, but it is uncomfortable not to do so as well.

It's like I'm gone, yet I'm here at the same time. I see blackness, I hear nothing, and I don't know what to do. Why am I still here? Am I trapped in my own body, never able to escape again? I want to cry out, but I don't know where my voice has gone. The connection Link and I had is still missing and I can't sense how he's fairing in the fight.

I search the darkness for something—anything that will give me a clue as to where I am, but the darkness yields nothing. I scream out in frustration, hating the fact that I can do nothing. I try to summon my magic, but soon realize that I can't even feel its mythical presence. Despair in my heart, I resign to the fact that I'm stuck here. Surely this is worse than death; lying here in complete emptiness will make me go insane.

I'm not sure how long I lay there before the darkness miraculously gets brighter. The light is not fixated to one point but instead it's all around me, slowly blotting out the darkness. Pure golden light slices through the remaining darkness, making my surroundings glow. With the newfound light comes a voice; one so gentle and caressing that I do not fear it when it speaks.

"_Your time in Hyrule is not done, Bearer of Wisdom…_" I look around for the owner of the disembodied voice but I'm alone.

"Where am I?"

"_You are in between worlds—in between life and death."_

"Then the Fairy Tears…" I'm not able to finish my sentence, confused as to when I got them open.

"_They are working their magic as we speak, repairing your body."_

Before I can get in another word, my hand starts to emit its own glow. The Triforce of Wisdom shines bright on the back of my hand and then it starts to burn, sending ripples of fire up my arm and through my body. I hold back a scream, wishing I could escape the pain. Once my entire body is consumed by the scorching flames, the burning subsides and then disappears all together. There's a pressure in my chest and I quickly realize that I need to take a breath. I gasp and draw in as much air as my lungs can hold before exhaling. My eyes fly open to gaze up at the ceiling of the Temple of Time. Everything is blurry for a moment, but slowly my eyes come into focus. My sense of hearing comes next and with it the sound of swords grating against each other.

Surprised I haven't been seen yet, I twist my head back and forth, looking for the dueling pair. I find them up against the altar; Link practically laying on it as Ganondorf hovers over him with a sword pointed at his throat. It seems I woke at the opportune moment.

Sitting up, I take a quick glance at my abdomen. Besides my clothes being torn to shreds my skin is unmarred. I send a silent prayer of gratitude towards the Goddesses before quietly retrieving my fallen sword. I creep up behind Ganondorf, noticing that one of his legs has already been slashed open. I stop in my tracks and think to myself, weighing my options.

What would Link do?

I know Link could run Ganondorf through in my position, but could I? His armor is too thick for me to cut through without a running start. I lower my sword and reach down to take a hidden knife in my boot. They didn't get all of my weapons from me. Thinking this through one more time I make my move and jab the dagger deep into Ganondorf's side, wedging it around his armor. He lets out a pained roar and starts to turn around but I twist the dagger deeper, hoping he's temporarily stunned.

My hopes diminish when his arm comes swinging backwards with his sword in hand. I roll under his swipe and out of his reach. Both Link and Ganondorf stare at me, the fight momentarily forgotten about as both sets of eyes widen.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Ganondorf bellows.

"Funny thing about Great Fairy Tears; they can heal any wound. Even fatal ones." I give him a smug grin, relishing in the fact that I've stunned the great Ganondorf into silence. Link takes this opportunity to gain the upper hand and swings his sword. His swipe cuts just deep enough to slice through Ganondorf's armor and leave a shallow wound across his chest.

Their battle continues as if never being interrupted. I attack whenever I can, usually ducking in between Link's attacks. Though it's two against one, Ganondorf is still able to block all of our attacks. I'm struggling to catch my breath and glancing at Link shows me that he's breathing heavily as well. Where Link and I are tired, Ganondorf seems to be unaffected by stamina loss.

Link and I alternate attacks from different positions, but Ganondorf is always one step ahead of us, countering every strike. Without communicating with each other, Link and I attack simultaneously, hoping to trip Ganondorf up, but he's able to block both of our attacks at once. We all stand there with our swords grinding against each other's; a stalemate.

I'm so focused on the fight that I don't see the fist hit the side of my head, sending me sprawling on the ground. I look up at my attacker—at Link and see his eyes lose focus and cloud over. I go to attack Ganondorf; to release his mental hold on Link, but he's already created a barrier around himself and I merely bounce back, unable to break through.

"Ganondorf, you coward!" I yell, pounding my fist on the three dimensional barrier surrounding him.

"Call me what you wish. It does not matter to me." His voice resonates from beside me—from Link. He swings his sword at me and I jump backwards, my back coming in contact with a stone pillar.

"Link, you're stronger than he is. Don't let him control you!" My words don't reach him as he advances on me.

"I'll kill you once and for all and this time it will be with the hands of your Hero." Link charges at me and, thinking quickly, I do the same. When he swings his sword horizontally I step on the flat edge of the blade and propel myself over his head, twisting and flipping in the air. As my feet touch ground again I hit the backside of Link's head with the hilt of my sword, hoping that will bring him back. He stumbles forward, dazed and disoriented. Looking at Ganondorf tells me that he still has a tight hold on Link's mind.

_Come on, Link…_

With him distracted I quickly run towards a pillar and stand stock still behind it, catching my breath as I listen for his approach. What I would give for a handful of Deku Nuts right now; to be able to disappear in a flash of light while stunning him as well. When my breathing evens out, the cathedral is deathly quiet. I listen for footsteps but all I hear is my heart beating rapidly in my ears. I risk a glance and see nothing.

Darkness cloaks the temple, save for the faint glow from the moon outside. I retreat back behind the pillar and conceal myself in the shadows. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye but when I look over no one is there. He's moving through the shadows as well. I strain my eyes for his dark form.

_Zel…da…Zelda…_

I nearly cry out when I hear Link's voice; so quiet, so distant. Frantically I reach out for his presence, trying to grasp onto his familiar warmth.

_Link, where are you?_

The faintest sound of a boot scuffing the ground resonates from behind me and I turn just in time to duck under Link's quick swipe, his sword bouncing off the pillar where my head was mere seconds ago. From my crouched position I go to punch his stomach but he jumps back.

We're left facing each other, staring the other down. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of my face and from my perspective, Link's legs are trembling ever so slightly. The only thing keeping his body standing is Ganondorf's unrelenting force. Every minute Ganondorf spends in Link's body, a great amount of energy is stolen from Link.

This is useless. We can't keep spending our energy fighting each other. I've used all my tricks to expel Ganondorf from Link's mind, if I try to repeat any of them, he'll anticipate it. Nothing I do will help. It's all up to Link now.

There must be a way to trigger his awareness, there has to be…

A thought comes to me then, one so crazy it just might work. Knowing what I have to do, I drop my sword, stand firm with my arms out to my side, and wait. Ganondorf laughs through Link, sounding triumphant as he observes my actions.

"So you've finally given up; finally realized that no matter what you do, how hard you try, you can't possibly win."

I don't grace him with a response and instead lift my head up high, ignoring the sneer that Ganondorf plasters across Link's face. Closing my eyes, I stretch my mind out briefly to feel for Link. He's there, watching as I stand defenseless against him. I mentally reach out to him, the dim light surrounded by darkness and shadow, but before I can get even remotely close I'm forcefully shoved out by the impeding darkness.

I resign to the fact that there is nothing I can do to help Link now. Nothing but hope that he will find in himself the strength to fight back and regain his consciousness.

_Fight him, Link._

_I can't…I'm not as strong as you are…_

_If you have the strength to talk to me as you are now, then you have the strength to fight him._

Link doesn't respond with words, instead he sends me his deep feelings of despair and frustration. My eyes flash open and my attention is brought back to the yellow eyed stranger standing across from me. Time seems to slow when Link rushes towards me, sword raised to give the final blow. I simply watch as he grows closer to me, shortening his distance with each step taken.

_Zelda, pick up your sword._

Link's mind is on high alert and his words are urgent now that he has put together my plan, reckless as it is. I shake my head and answer him out loud.

"I'm done fighting you, Link." He's even closer now, mere feet away. It's when we're toe to toe that he brings his sword down in a fatal arc. The blow meant for me stops short and I watch as awareness trickles into Link's eyes, the glowing gold fading and leaving Link's crystal blue in its wake.

"So you were listening during my lessons." I smirk up at his stunned face as he slowly lowers his sword. "Now let's see if you can keep your mind clear."

"Zelda," Link breathes out, his sword hand shaking. "I could have killed you." His grip on his sword falters, but I place my hand on his shaking one.

"You still have to fight, Link. We're not done yet."

As if to support my statement, the sound of glass shattering tears through the temple as Ganondorf destroys his barrier. Link and I go on the offensive before Ganondorf is able to, continuing our battle as if it was never interrupted.

When Link goes in to swipe, I step back and circle around so I'm behind Ganondorf's hulking form. Without wasting any time, I get a running start before jumping into the air with my sword pointing down in a finishing blow. Somehow Ganondorf anticipates my attack and quickly spins around to meet my sword. He disarms me and my sword goes flying across the room as I fall to the ground with a muffled groan.

"Any last words, princess?" Ganondorf sneers, laughing out his triumph.

"Never turn your back on an assassin," I mutter, grinning up at him. He looks confused by my words and then his eyes widen, realizing his mistake. He turns to defend himself, but it's too late. Link is there before he can make any kind of move, impaling him through the chest.

All movement comes to an abrupt halt. I believe it to be all over as I shakily rise to my feet, seeing Link reach the same conclusion as he steps back from Ganondorf's immobile form.

"You can rot in hell, Ganondorf," Link seethes. Both of us not expecting a response from him, we're surprised when he sputters out a final remark.

"Though that may be true, I'm not going alone." With the last of his energy, Ganondorf swipes his sword in a wide arc, aiming to decapitate Link.

"_Link!_"

My screams echo throughout the temple. Everything happens within seconds. Ganondorf's attack is stopped by Link taking a firm grip on Ganondorf's wrist, twisting it so his sword is dropped into Link's waiting hand. Link moves quickly as he swivels around Ganondorf and plunges the second sword through Ganondorf's back. An inhuman roar rips through Ganondorf as his legs collapse from beneath him. His body hits the ground without another sound uttered.

Link and I stand rooted to our spots, but as minutes pass by without any further movements from Ganondorf, we each let out a breath we had been unconsciously holding.

"It's over, it's finally all over." I whisper almost inaudibly. Link seems to register my words as he turns to face me.

"It's over."

I can't help it. My lips stretch into a wide grin as I let out a relieved laugh at his assuring words.

"What in the world are we to do now?" I meant it as a rhetorical question, but Link goes on to answer it anyway.

"We return to our normal lives. You take back your throne and begin the rebuilding process."

Well, that clarifies my plans, but…

"What will you do, Link?" His expression shifts ever so slightly, like he's trying to hide something from me.

"Well, seeing as your councilmen aren't too fond of me, I think it's best for me to lie low for a while. Stay inconspicuous." I had forgotten about them, figuring Ganondorf didn't want their company and ended their lives. But now if I reach out with my mind, I can feel the councilmen's presence within the castle. Along with the councilmen are guards and other castle workers. They're all still here.

"But you just saved Hyrule once again. Surely they won't ridicule you that much."

"No one was here to see it, though. It was only you and me."

"My word isn't enough?" He doesn't respond to that but instead changes the topic.

"I'll bring the Spiritual Stones back to their designated guardians and then I'm going to the assassin's guild. I'll get everything settled there, clear it out. I don't want you sending any guards there."

"Why not?" I'm taken aback, momentarily distracted from his subject change.

"I don't want any more causalities. Your kingdom has sustained enough." I can't argue with that. I've got so much rebuilding to do, so much to explain to the people of Castletown.

"If that is what you want then I will abide by your wishes."

Silence settles between us; an awkward silence. I still don't know where we stand even after everything we've been through. Is he still angry with me?

"Link, I want to apologize—" His hand shoots up, palm facing outwards.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But, Link—"

"No, it's in the past. Everything is in the past and that's where it should stay." Link gives me a strange melancholy look, one that I can't decipher. I attempt to read his emotions, but his mind is firmly closed. His gaze settles on everything but me and his brow is furrowed in concentration. What are you thinking, Link? "Let's just agree to never talk about it again. Deal?"

Knowing I won't be able to argue with him on this and win—he's too stubborn to give up—I reluctantly nod my head.

"Deal."

Without another word and with one last fleeting glance in my direction, Link turns and walks towards the tall double doors.

That's it? That's all he's going to say? I feel as if we've accomplished nothing and that there's still a chasm standing between us. There are many things left unsaid that I wish to address so as to fill this ever growing gap between us.

I watch his retreating back, staring in disbelief.

No, I will not let it end this way.

"Link, wait!" I take a step towards him but only manage the one. Almost immediately after my words are spoken, Link spins back around so quickly that I don't comprehend what happening until it's too late.

Link's lips are on mine, one hand cupping my face while the other glides down to the small of my back to hold me closer. It's a brief kiss, ending as fast as it had started, but it does exactly what he anticipated. As he continues his walk towards the doors, I'm left dazed and rooted in place. By the time I gather my bearings, he's no longer in the temple.

I run after him, determined to catch up with him, but when I step out of the Temple of Time, dawn is approaching; coloring the sky in soft, calming hues, and Link is nowhere to be seen.


	16. Chapter 16

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 16

"Your Majesty, there is a man here that wishes to speak with you."

I swivel my head around at the messenger boy's voice addressing me and smile good naturally before turning back to the group of council ministers consulting political matters with me.

It's been nearly a month since Ganondorf's downfall and nearly two months since the last time I've seen Link. He described to me, in detail, what he planned to do. I've already seen his subtle work make the unthinkable happen. Crimes committed by assassins have dropped and now it's a rarity to have an assassination take place. Link cleared out the assassin's hideout and blew up the entrance so no one can ever step foot in it again.

Not only has he decreased the crime rates, but he's also reopened new trading routes for Hyrule with her neighboring kingdoms. Many of them had retracted their contracts when Ganondorf had overthrown my kingdom, not wanting to get into another country's affairs. I do not blame those countries for doing so either. It was only instinct and self-preservation when they did it. They wished to protect their citizens from harm. Some didn't have virtuous intentions in their mind though. Some acted cowardly, running away at the first whiff of danger. Those kingdoms will no longer be relied upon by Hyrule or her exports.

I had thought for sure that the kingdoms that retreated in self-defense would not open their borders to Hyrule again and that I would have to give a substantial speech to persuade them to reconsider. But they didn't even bat an eyelash when I sent out letters and messengers. Replies came back within days, saying that they cannot wait to begin trading with Hyrule again. I suspected these kingdoms were visited by a hooded figure with a convincing story as to why Hyrule was crippled and out of commission for a time.

It seems Link has been doing more for Hyrule than I have. Even when he's not here, he's making my job easier. He's been secretive though, sticking to the shadows and accomplishing deeds at night. I've heard from the townspeople that there's a green clad figure running around performing miracles. It seems Link has shed his black attire and donned his original colors again. Just the simple color change is safer. When people see a black cloaked stranger they'll immediately alert the guards, but if they see a flash of green their minds are at ease. I'm not certain it would be like that if the citizens knew who exactly was aiding them from the shadows. They say they want to see their Hero's face and wish that he would remove his hood for the town to see. They may not be so accepting if they knew that it was Link.

I pull my thoughts from the past and back to the present, addressing the courier.

"Very well, send him in," I say to the messenger and then add in jokingly, "Please tell me it's not another suitor." The voice that answers me is thick and masculine. The tone is unmistakable and easy to pick out in a crowd.

"'_Another _suitor?' You've only regained your power for two months and you've already got suitors gathering at your doors?" I turn around completely to face the owner of the voice and cannot believe my eyes. I'm sure my reaction is the exact opposite of the councilmen's; tense and on alert. His hood is down, revealing to the people gathered here who the anonymous Hero is. Disapproving looks are exchanged and the glint of wonderment leave the eyes of the ones enchanted as the mystery is now solved.

I feel like I'm looking at the old Hero once again and yet a new one at the same time. His clothing closely resembles that of his old attire from seven years ago with the addition of a long cloak and a thick hood. He looks like the assassin that traveled alongside me, only now the black fabric is replaced with a deep forest green.

"Link," I breathe and then, remembering my place, answer his question. "No, it's merely a joke. Though I have gotten various letters from kings in far off lands wanting to meet with me and discuss marriage proposals."

"I'm sure there's a man out there that will bring good fortune to Hyrule," Link responds fluidly, not missing a beat. My expression falters at his lack of emotion in his response, but I brush it aside like any queen would.

"What is it you are here for, Link?"

"I've come to commit to my crimes." I can't help my face from showing true shock and disbelief at his sudden words.

"What crimes do you speak of?" I ask innocently, noticing from the corner of my eye one of the lords gawk at me as if I've not been here the past few months.

"Numerous, Your Majesty; murdering the innocent, thievery, treachery, and the abducting of yours truly." Link lists off evenly. I shake my head.

"I cannot punish you, Link, for you have also saved my life on countless occasions."

"Please, I am pleading with you to punish me, if you do not, I will feel guilt for eternity. I have made many people suffer and if I am not punished for it—"

"I _will not_ sentence you! I won't condone this," I cut in, surprising myself with my uncontrolled emotions.

"Then I will punish myself." His words are so abrupt, so forceful that I reel back and blink in surprise.

"How will you do that?" I ask once I've gained my composure again.

"I will leave Hyrule and never return; banishment might not be the proper punishment for my wrongdoings, but if you will not see through to it, than I will take measures into my own hands."

"You would truly leave Hyrule?" I ask, my voice wavering. What I really want to say is: _you would leave me?_ But I know I can't let him carry that burden. It's wrong of me to think such selfish thoughts. Duty before desire as my father would always say, branding it into my mind day after day.

"If you will not sentence me, then yes, I would."

I gaze at him with concealed shock. Who would have thought an assassin come clean about his crimes and turn himself in? But this is Link, he is no assassin; not anymore.

"I will have to consult this with my councilmen and notify you when I've made a decision."

"I do not want a hearing, Your Majesty. I've already confessed to my faults, so there is nothing for me to plead innocence with." He's just trying to get himself killed, isn't he? I fume mentally at his lack of concern.

"Yes, well, I'd still like to consult it with the councilmen. I'll have a steward show you to one of our guest rooms for the time being. I'll find you when we're done." I say, gesturing to a messenger boy to come forward.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

_Don't thank me, Link. I don't want to be doing this: possibly sentencing you to your own grave._

I usher the council members into the council room and close the doors behind us. Immediately upon the door latching are they raising their voices at me. I bid them to sit and they do. I remain standing, too nervous to sit in place.

"Your Majesty, you must not let this opportunity go to waste. The assassin has come out of hiding and confessed to his crimes!" One lord speaks up above the rest, making himself known.

"Yes, punish him for his crimes!" Another one shouts.

"We must have justice!"

"Hang him!"

"Send him to the Sacred Realm!"

"Enough!" I shout over them all, silencing the room. "Not only has Sir Link saved me and my kingdom from downfall, he has also brought Hyrule a new era. And I will not start it with a death sentence, especially a death sentence to the Hero who brought us this peace. The people would revolt if we did that—"

"The people would also get funny ideas in their heads if you let this man go unpunished for the countless crimes he committed, Your Majesty." I look up sharply at the council member who spoke out just now and find the stony eyes of Lord Luther glaring at me. I match his glare with one of my own.

"I never said he was to go unpunished, Lord Luther. Hold your tongue for a moment longer and let me continue," I retort coldly. He instantly clamps his mouth shut from further remarks and I must refrain from smirking with smugness. "You all see our predicament here with Sir Link: he's the Hero of this land, but he also has crimes that must be dealt with. Death upon his part would cause an uproar with the citizens, and doing nothing at all will be giving the criminals still out there a free pass to do as they please when they know there will be no consequences." I look at each of the council members, catching each and every one of their eyes to make sure they're listening before continuing. "Punishment by death is out of the question, so don't speak of it again. I cannot conjure up any other ideas, so please give me your inputs," I finish, my tone adopting a much softer one. I know very well why I can't think of any other punishments and that reason will stay with me alone. I can't possibly imagine punishing Link for the bad that he's done when he's done so much more good to overrule the bad. But I can't always put my feelings first and that's what I must do now.

The council members look at me warily, wondering if I will lash out again like I did with Lord Luther. I relax my cold demeanor and put on an approachable expression, but as soon as Lord Luther speaks, I lose all common sense.

"If you will not hang this man, then maybe we should brand him with a 'T'. For traitor." He doesn't word it as a suggestion, instead more of a demand but in a subtler tone. I stop my pacing that I unknowingly started to address him fully.

"Branding a criminal has been outlawed by my father for several years now, Councilman Luther, and I will not bring it back. My father strived for peace and balance in Hyrule, not violence and cruelty. Perhaps you should brush up on Hyrule's history in politics and laws." I raise an accusing eyebrow at him and watch as he turns his fierce gaze away from my line of sight. I narrow my eyes at his overturned head and make a mental note of watching him closely the following days. He's not to be trusted.

Finally feeling defeated, I sink into my chair at the head of the table, wearily massaging my temples.

"Perhaps we throw him in the dungeons for a month and ration his food and water supply?" Lady Françoise pipes up, her gentle voice bringing me a fiber of contentment. I shake my head in disapproval.

"It wouldn't be enough for the people." Silence again and I feel I'll have to come up with an idea and fast.

And then out of nowhere, an idea presents itself to me and I voice it out loud to the Lords and Ladies in the room.

"Will it suffice for the people, Your Majesty?"

"It will, because that's all they're receiving from me on this matter," I say firmly, bringing an end to our meeting by standing up and heading for the door.

"I will speak to Sir Link. Alone." There are collective gasps behind me and then Lord Luther's insistent, nasally voice once again.

"He cannot be trusted, Your Majesty. He could pull the same stunt he did before by kidnapping you."

I pause with my back to them.

"I will see him _alone_." And with that said, I leave the room and let the door swing shut behind me, cutting off any other retorts he had to say.

.-.-.-.-.

I let the same steward that led Link to the guest room lead me there as well, notifying him that there is to be no interruptions unless Ganondorf himself is at the front doors. He bows obediently and scurries off back down the hall we had just walked down. I open the door silently and trudge in hesitantly. For good measures, I lock the door and create a soundproof barrier around the room, so we won't be heard by any wandering ears. Maids are always looking for gossip.

Walking further into the room has me realizing that it's empty. My initial thought is that the steward misled me, but then I hear the faintest of sounds resonate from behind me and turning around to find the source of said sound, I come face to face with Link. His face betrays nothing, not even the slightest of emotions and I find myself grappling for words. So instead, I ask one of my many questions for him.

"Were you successful at the Assassin's Guild? I haven't heard from you since…" I need not finish the sentence. He would know what I spoke of.

"They're calling you a Hero, Link. I've even so much as heard them calling you the Hero of Time reborn."

"They only call me that because they don't know who I am, what I've done." His words come out clipped as if he wishes to avoid this topic.

"They see you as a Hero, isn't that enough?"

"No, because as soon as I reveal myself they'll only see an assassin trying to make up for his mistakes, trying to ratify the crimes committed."

He walks up to me so we're practically touching but still far enough out of reach. His azure blue eyes are swimming with all the emotions he won't allow on his face and I feel myself becoming lost within them.

"What is your decision, Your Majesty?" He asks steadily, not breaking his passive act. I physically flinch when he calls me by my title. What's with the formality? I thought maybe it was just for politeness before when we were in the company of the council members, but now he's acting as if we've never met. Regardless, I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I have to say.

"You've been exiled from Hyrule for seven years. If you should step even a toe into Hyrule while on exile, you will be shot and—" The words get caught in my throat, but I force them out, "—and killed on sight. You will be given forty-eight hours to leave Hyrule and if you do not leave within the allotted time then my knights have permission to hunt you down and kill you." I feel the knot in my throat settle in as my words fade off and I try to swallow it, but it only returns stronger than the last time. I look at Link then and feel the impression of being punched in the stomach and left with no air to breathe when he doesn't answer, but instead merely nods, consenting to my condescending words. I feel my temper flare.

"Do you not care for your life, Link?" I ask harshly, wanting to see an emotion—anger, irritation, disgust, anything!—take form on his face, but he gives me nothing, only a blank and carless stare.

"Of course I do, Your Majesty—"

"You know I don't like to be called by my title, Link, you know that!" I seethe, feeling the prickling sensation of tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Do I?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Do those weeks we spent together on the run mean nothing to you? All the moments we shared, are they just gone from your memory?" I shout desperately, wanting the life we had before to return again, even if it did require Ganondorf to be back.

"Wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" He says sardonically.

"Damn it, Link, don't go there!" I hiss through clenched teeth, my hands balling into fists and shaking at my side. "I thought we settled the fact that what I did was wrong and that I'm sorry for it. I thought we agreed to drop it like it never happened. I thought..." I lose my train of thought and trail off lamely, my temper deflating.

"I'm not the same person as I was years ago. I never will be." I shake my head defiantly, neglecting his words.

"No, you're the same Link. You always were. You're _my_ Link. You're you..." Sobs choke my throat, but I push them back down, demanding myself not to cry in front of him.

"Good-bye, Zelda." He brushes past me before I can say anything more and leaves through the door without even a glance behind. My heart lurches painfully at his coldness, his distantness. I want to go after him, to tell him not to go, to stay with me, but my legs feel frozen in place and no matter how much I will them to move, they won't.

And then I remember Epona.

Fighting my sobs even more at the sudden realization that he's not staying, I send him a quick message through our dwindling connection.

_Take Epona with you. She's yours. She only gets restless in the castle stables._

At first, I receive no response and then he answers, emotionlessly.

_I will._

Short, simple, to the point, but I don't want to stop yet. I don't want to say good-bye to him, not like this.

_Once you leave Hyrule, our connection will be lost; we'll not be able to communicate._

_Perhaps that is for the best._

I literally feel my heart drop to my stomach at his blunt thoughts. He doesn't care at all. He doesn't care what he is doing to me. When I hear Epona's familiar hooves beat the cobblestone path to Castletown I rush to the balcony and see her rider's retreating form. Not even one glance back. As I watch him enter Hyrule Field and ride further south, I send him another quick message.

_Wherever you are, Link, will you write to me? So I know how you are faring?_

Silence.

Nothing follows, only silence.

That's when I expect the tears to come, but they don't. I feel no pain, no heartache. Instead I feel numb and isolated from my body, almost as if a part of me is now missing. I feel incomplete, but I have to move on—I must move on; if not for me, than for my people. I construct a wall around my heart, vowing to let no one interfere with my emotions ever again. They still need a leader and that's exactly what I'll give them. I will rise to the challenge.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well here it is: the last chapter! This story has come to its end sadly. I really want to thank all you viewers and readers because without you, this story would have never made it this far. Thank you so much for giving this story attention and your constant reviews! **

Heroic Assassin

Chapter 17

The tavern is full of men consulting, drinking, card playing; it's nearly full, but I'm able to find a seat over in a corner and order myself a mug of cider. The bar is only dimly lit by lanterns adorning the low ceiling, giving it a hazy sort of look to it. If I really wanted to, I could go join the group of card players and gamble all their money from them, but I'm not in the gambling mood. Tapping my fingers on the round wooden table, I wait impatiently for my drink to arrive and am left with my thoughts to ponder upon. Termina isn't nearly a dreadful place than I had originally thought it to be, it's given me chance to start over with my life since there is no one here who knows me to accuse, let alone remind me of my faults and crimes, although people around here are coming to recognize me as a different person all together. They call me a Hero here, journeying to distant areas to cure them of the darkness shrouding them.

Reaching into my pouch, I pull out a crude drawing of a map of Termina, spreading it out on the table to examine it. Clocktown sits in the center, surrounded by four regions with different landscapes. Woodfall to the south was once a polluted swamp full of Deku Scrubs as inhabitants, but after quickly finding the problem and ridding the swamp of it, the poisonous water was cleansed. Of course it wasn't cleaned in an instant, no it took months to dilute the poison from the water. That took just about two years, but in the end, the Deku Scrubs were awarded clean water once again and I was granted to come and go as I pleased, which I have done quite often.

From there I traveled back north a bit to arrive a Romani Ranch where I met Romani herself and her older sister, Cremia. Both were sweet and caring girls who offered to stable Epona whenever I needed to. Romani told me stories of aliens having a reoccurring appearance at their ranch to abduct their cows and was wondering if I could take care of the problem. I thought nothing of it and waited one night for the arrival of these so called 'aliens.' I was startled to find that the little girl's imagination was not just that. The aliens resembled Poes in my mind, and after quickly mounting Epona to shoot them down with arrows, Romani rewarded me with a hug and much praise, and from Cremia, free entrance to their father's bar in Clocktown. That was one adventure I would never forget and from then on out, I would not doubt a child's imagination again.

My waitress arrives with my cider and I thank her for it kindly, paying her fifteen rupees and a five rupee tip. She bows her head with a muted thank you and then scurries off to attend other customers. I take a sip of my drink, letting it refresh my parched throat before setting the mug down and surveying the map once again.

Traveling west I thought I'd be able to relax at Great Bay and enjoy the scenery. The beach was deserted and when I talked with some of the locals they informed me that pirates often came ashore and raided the houses. Of course I couldn't just push that aside, so I scouted the area and ended up having to go in search of the Zoras for more advice. I found them in the Zoras Hall by diving deep with the Zora scale I had obtained many years ago. Zora Hall was, needless to say, hectic. The band, The Indigo-Go's, was missing the voice of their lead singer, Lulu. Mikau, their guitarist, told me the pirates had stolen Lulu's eggs and that's when her voice died off as well. After getting the location of their hideout, I snuffed out the pirates and found half of the eggs. The other half were sitting at the bottom of Pinnacle Rock. Following a golden, glowing seahorse in murky water really tested my swimming abilities, but I was finally able to recover the last three eggs and return them to Lulu. Toto, the band manager and owner, allowed me to listen to them rehearse and attend the concert they were holding in Clocktown free of charge. I was water logged for weeks after that and overall it took me months to clear the Great Bay Coast situation and that was just with the Zoras. The pirates took another two months to settle their differences.

I wash that memory away with another gulp of cider, coming to the present again to study the map. Where to next? I could go north to the Mountain Village and further onto Snowpeak, but the cold isn't very appealing to me. Ikana Valley is said to house the spirits of a long forgotten kingdom. That's a very definite option for me to investigate, but these past few days I've been dead tired. Anju worries about me not getting enough sleep and now I'm agreeing with her. Maybe I should relax for a couple of months and catch up on my sleep before setting out on another adventure. Thinking of Anju and Kafei back at the Stockpot Inn doesn't appeal to me either. Being a newlywed couple all they're doing is ogling each other and, though I'm very happy for them, can't help feeling sick to my stomach watching them love each other. Anju, being the kind soul she is, rented me out a room in her inn to house in whenever I'm back in Clocktown, which has been quite often recently. Her and Kafei both pry me for details on my love life, but I tell them I've already lost my chances with love, leaving them behind in Hyrule to be married off to another man.

The waitress comes around again to refill my mug and I pay her another five rupees, giving her my thanks silently. The tavern has thinned out now, leaving me and a few others to drink themselves sick.

_Cheers to that._

"Did ya hear?" My long, pointed, Hylian ears pick up the voice of a burly man seated at the table next to mine, his deep baritone voice hard to ignore.

"No, what?" His scrawny friend asks curiously, already interested despite not knowing what the topic is. I roll my eyes at them; just a bunch of gossip, no doubt.

"The queen of Hyrule declined _another _suitor," The first man says. I almost spit out the cider I had just taken into my mouth at the mention of the queen. I end up coughing anyway, drawing attention to me by just about everyone in the bar.

"You aw'right there, buddy?" The muscular man asks, raising a bushy eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I'm...fine. Just went...down the...the wrong way," I wheeze out between coughs. The man shrugs and goes back to conversing with his companion, leaving me to my coughing fit. The waitress comes back over to check up on me, probably checking if I'll croak and she'll have to deal with a dead body. I wave her off, taking a tentative sip at my cider again to relieve myself. The two men beside me have caught my attention with their conversation and I listen in attentively, making it look like I'm studying my map at the same time.

"What does that make now? Fifteen?" The skinny man asks.

"Aye, I'm surprised the council has let her go on this long without a husband, let alone a king. The council members are worried that the throne won't have an heir, since the queen is nearing thirty," The bigger man replies, bringing his own mug up for a drink as my ears soak in the information.

"Rumor has it she's gone into depression and won't even come out of the castle anymore," The second man puts out there suddenly, a bit randomly.

"Yeah? And where did you hear that bullshit from?"

"From a close friend of mine who happens to stand guard in the castle. He said she told the council members that she's waiting for someone to return," Scrawny man mutters matter of fact.

"And then what?"

"And then she'll marry."

_Din, Nayru, Farore..._I drop my head in my hands and groan, feeling myself teeter in my chair. I can feel the gazes of the two men on me and before they become too suspicious, I gather up my belongings and rush out into the brisk night air.

_Dear Goddesses...she's waiting...for me! _Why would she wait this long? It's been nine years since my exile from Hyrule. Nine years, she's waited for nine long years...but I was only exiled for seven. Realization dawns on me and I mentally kick myself. I was gone nine years, that's two years too long! For all I know, she's given up hope. The men in the tavern just said she declined her fifteenth suitor, but that could have been falsely dated. Who knows how long it's been since her latest rejection.

Well, there's only one way to find out. Running through the side streets, I make it to the Stockpot Inn and rush up to the makeshift stable Kafei made for Epona. I saddle her up quickly, trying to recall if there is anything in my room I may need or want. Then I remember that I really have no belongings and mount Epona, leaning forward to pat her strong neck.

"Come on, Epona, we're going home," I whisper to my chestnut mare and dig my heels into her sides, sending her into a sprint. She neighs loudly, as if saying:

_Finally._

XXXXXXXXX

I shut the doors to my room and let out a deep sigh, leaning against the wooden frame. The past few days have been tiring, but today proved to be downright exhausting.

I look towards my balcony doors, noticing that one is slightly ajar, the drapes billowing in the late night breeze. I don't recall opening them, but I stride over regardless. I'm just about to close them when I hear commotion from below. I step out onto the balcony and look down. There's a carriage waiting in the castle grounds and my latest suitor is stomping up to it. Despite myself, I laugh at his outrage. The prince is shouting, making it easy for me to hear his every word.

"She's mental! She's a crazy queen! I don't know how this kingdom is still standing with her running it!"

I roll my eyes. Typical prince talk. I stand up straight and cross my arms before addressing him.

"Hyrule is still standing because she's not ruled by a dignitary like you, Prince Durrell." The prince whirls at my voice, his eyes widening.

"Your Majesty, I didn't see you there—"

"Save it, Durrell. I don't need to hear you're excuses, but I'm so glad I got to see this side of you." My smile is fake, superficial, mocking. "Do have a safe trip back to Westfall."

And with that I leave the prince gaping and return to my quarters, firmly shutting the glass doors behind me. I'm not sure what made me speak out. It's not like I haven't heard the same exact words before. Each suitor I meet acts friendly when in public, but when I turn them down and they're in private, their true self shows.

I heave out another sigh and walk over to my vanity mirror. I remove the jewels adorning my fingers and look up into the mirror. In the reflection I see myself—pale features with dark circles under dull blue eyes. I unfasten the tiny circlet clasped to my forehead and when I look up into the mirror again, I'm not alone.

A dark hooded figure stands three feet back. Instead of panicking, I feign ignorance, pretending I don't see the shady character. While I'm doing that though, my hand is slowly snaking down to the hidden pocket in my dress and within the pocket, a dagger. Before I can turn and throw it at the cloaked figure, it speaks—its voice masculine and its tone unmistakable.

"You shouldn't leave your balcony doors unlocked. Someone could get in."

All previous thoughts of attacking leave my mind and the dagger is forgotten. I place my hands on the vanity tabletop, bowing my head and releasing a heavy exhale.

That voice. I haven't heard it in nine long years. I thought it gone forever. I shake my head at the implications. I've closed my heart off for nine years and no trace of emotion has graced my features. Now is no different either.

"No one in their right mind would scale the castle to get here, so I needn't worry," I say passively, wishing for this night to end. I'm just so tired and so done with all of this.

"Hmm, perhaps, but you also need more alert guards. They're horribly dense." His voice is humorous and he doesn't pick up on my exasperation.

"You need not criticize my guards. They were never taught to look up." My voice comes out sharp and my shoulders tense. I've felt so much rage over all these years, so much negativity that I can't remember the last time I genuinely smiled or laughed. Everything has been fake; I've been fake.

I turn around to face him, crossing my arms over my chest and scanning him from head to toe. Looking at him now after nine years has me seeing changes in his appearance. For one, his hair is longer and he tames it by pulling it back into a small ponytail synched at the base of his neck. His bangs hang loose and brush the sides of his angular face. He looks thicker with muscle mass and taller than me by a head.

"Why are you here, Link?" I'm surprised that his name comes easily after not uttering it for years.

"Isn't it obvious?" He sounds confused, his expression mirroring his tone of voice. He seems to finally notice my cold demeanor. I face my vanity again to finish divesting myself of unwanted necessities like the heavy jeweled necklace weighing down my neck. As I'm reaching up to remove the pins in my hair, Link speaks again.

"I've heard rumors that you're not yet married."

"Your rumors speak the truth. I have not found an eligible suitor, or king for that matter, to ascend the throne and rule Hyrule." With all the remaining pins removed, my hair falls in loose curls around my shoulders. Instant relief.

"I've also heard that you've rejected fifteen foreign dignitaries."

"Your rumors are a bit out of date with that one. Counting the one that just stormed off makes twenty-seven." I watch through the vanity mirror as his expression changes to one of disbelief, but he quickly regains his composure.

"Why turn down so many?"

"They only offered me jewels and dresses that I didn't need nor wanted. Not one of them gave a damn about the welfare of Hyrule and its people." One suitor in particular had not favored my rejection and refused to be denied. Considering he had everything handed to him through his years of life, it only seemed natural that he would be surprised when I said no. And of course this king, I believe he was from Labrynna, could not take no for an answer and returned multiple times, bearing different offerings every meeting.

"Or it's because you were waiting for someone." He takes a step closer, shortening his distance to me. Still reluctant to turn around, my eyes flick to his in the mirror.

"Who says I was waiting?" Averting my gaze downward so as to not let him see the lie in my eyes, I catch him taking another step towards me.

"You wouldn't reject twenty-seven suitors if you weren't, Zel."

"You left, Link." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and I can feel my stony exterior deteriorating. His steps falter at my words.

"I had to, that was my punishment."

"Where did you go for all those years?" Another step towards me, the gap between us shortening.

"Termina. Clocktown to be more specific. I stayed at an inn there when I wasn't out purifying the land."

"Why didn't you return after your seven years were up?" Too much, I'm saying too much. I'm losing the tight hold on my emotions.

"Well for one, I was a Hero there, still am. I was looked at with reverence instead of scorn. I guess I got caught up in the splendor of it all." Yet another step and he's now standing directly behind me. I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers running down my straightened spine.

"You're a Hero here, too." His arms come around me to rest on the vanity, caging me in with no means of escape.

"Maybe in another time, yes, but now…" I lift my gaze up to meet his in the mirror.

"You're _my _Hero, Link."

"And I wish I would have realized that before I left, but I'm here now and I plan on being the Hero you perceive me to be." All the emotions I've bottled up, all the pent up feelings, are slowly unraveling and it isn't long until I'm clutching at Link like he's my lifeline, like if I let go he'll disappear again. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. He's quick to reciprocate as his arms encircle me.

"I'm so sorry, Link. I never wanted your life to be like this, I didn't imagine it this way…" I cry into his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

"It could be worse," He says and I scoff.

"How could it possibly be worse?"

Instead of answering, he only buries his face into the crook of my neck, kissing it tenderly. I lose my train of thought and just relish in his affections. I regain myself quickly though and ask him again.

"Link—"

"You could have been gone," Link mutters almost inaudibly and I have to strain to hear him. I smile to myself before pulling away to look at him. His eyes have that wet shine to them from unshed tears and I smile at him brightly, brushing his loose bangs away from his face.

"But I'm not; I'm right here, Link," I say softly, taking his angular face in my hands gently. He lets out a breathy laugh and closes his eyes, his lips quirking upwards in the slightest. He leans forward to rest his forehead against mine before whispering in my mind.

_I missed you so much…_

Hearing his voice in my mind again after so many years is exhilarating, comforting, and I can't help the tears that fall down my cheeks. When I gaze up at his face, his feral blue eyes are staring back at me, unrelenting.

"Zelda…" He whispers heatedly, his voice on the edge of a growl. Before I can say anything, his lips are on mine, making up for lost time. His hands are in my hair, pulling me closer, molding me to his body. Link's lips are hard against mine as I reciprocate his kisses, moving my lips in sync with his. He pulls away long enough to trail heated kisses up to my ear, leaving a scorching path in his wake. His voice comes out low next to my ear.

"I'm never leaving you again. Not until death takes us both and even then I won't leave you. I will _always_ be beside you. I love you, Zelda."

Hearing those words ignites the spark flickering in my heart, sending an inferno coursing through my entire body. I search out his lips again, molding them together. I can't get enough of him, can't get close enough. My arms fall around his shoulders and his go to my waist, lifting me up and allowing me to wrap my legs around him. I move my lips from his to give the scar near his eye feather like kisses, tracing the entire length of his scar. It's when my hands trail slowly down his muscular back that I feel him cross the threshold into my mind. I let him, knowing he's no intruder and welcome his warmth. He prods around before finding what he's searching for. Link uses a mental hand to grasp onto my emotions, selecting the ones he wants and making me feel them.

_Desire._

_Love. _

He pulls forth so much love from the recesses of my mind, surprising me at how much I had. It's all for him, it always has been for him. I throw my head back, gasping for air as he ravishes my exposed neck with burning kisses. He doesn't back down for one moment, instead he conjures up an image in his mind and sends it to mine. I watch behind my closed eyelids the image of the two of us together, entangled in my bed's sheets, clothes strewn about the room, caressing each other. The moan that crawls up my throat and escapes my lips is all me and I have to shut him out of my mind to think straight again. I look down at him, at the glint in his eyes and the canine grin forming on his face.

"How did you do that?" I ask, knowing for a fact that I've never felt that way ever in my life.

"I like to experiment," Link says simply.

"Not with other women I hope." I level my gaze at him, but he merely laughs.

"Of course not. I only did it when the opportunity presented itself and I didn't command the same emotions either. That was exclusively for you," He murmurs the last part huskily. I feel him try to gain access to my mind again, but I firmly lock him out.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks meekly. I shake my head, dropping back down to solid ground.

"No, everything was perfect. I just need to think without you in my head." Link chuckles and pushes stray strands of hair behind my ears, framing my face in his gentle hands. His finger travels down my jawline until coming to a stop at my chin, which he tilts up to capture my lips once again. My mental walls crumble under his intoxicating heat and he's in my mind again, showing me image after countless image. I regain focus and push him out, mock glaring at him.

"Quit being so manipulative."

"I'm not being manipulative. I'm only bringing forth what _you _want."

"Then you should know what I want above everything else. What I've _wanted_ for a while," I say seriously, all joking set aside. I look at him, at his eyes, and wait for the recognition to show in his features. Instead of saying it, he sends more images at me, slower this time, so I can make sense of them. I close my eyes and watch.

There's a picture of us standing at an altar, exchanging vows as we become man and wife.

A picture of me as queen with Link at my side as my king, as Hyrule's king.

A picture of me holding a bundle of blankets in my arms, holding our child as Link stands behind me, gazing over my shoulder with a warm smile. A quick flash and I see us posing for a family portrait later in the future when our child is older.

At my thought of family, I felt longing radiate from Link. It was so strong that I had to shut him out again, putting an end to the slide show. When I open my eyes, tears are streaming down my face. All he's ever wanted in life was a family and I'll be damned if I can't give him one. He must have seen my silent pledge in my eyes, because he smiles and encompasses me in a tight embrace.

"Every one of those images is the truth, Zelda. I can't and won't lie to you, not anymore. I want to stay by your side for eternity. I want to grow old with you, to love you every day of your life. That is, if you'll have me." I pull back to gaze at his face now streaked with a few tears of his own.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go after witnessing all of that? Of course I'll marry you; I did wait for you, after all."

"I knew it!" He says triumphantly, laughing heartedly as he picks me up to twirl me around. His knees hit the end of my bed and we fall onto it, our legs dangling over the edge. We lay in compatible silence, relishing in each other's company.

"Your hair is longer," I comment lazily, playing with his small ponytail.

"I can cut it if you don't like it."

"I never said that I don't like it. I think it makes you look sexy."

"Then it will stay."

Silence descends between us again and my mind travels to much deeper thoughts than hairstyles.

"I was afraid since your seven years were up and you still hadn't returned that you were never coming back," I duck my head, avoiding eye contact, "and you had a good enough reason _not_ to come back. What I did to your life was inexcusable."

"I'll always come back, Zelda. I only acted cold and distant that day because I thought it would be easier on you after I left. I thought perhaps seeing me like that would expel me from you thoughts, but apparently it didn't work. It only seemed to make it worse." He lifts my chin up with a single finger, offering me no escape from his riveting gaze.

"Why didn't you come back right away?"

He doesn't answer immediately. He ponders my question, most likely searching for an excuse that will work. But he surprises me with his answer.

"Would you believe me if I said I lost track of time?" I stare at him, assessing his words and then letting out a genuine laugh as I can't hold it back any longer.

"Well, that's ironic. You're supposed be the master of time."

"Termina is a weird place in terms of time. Almost like it's in a different time dimension or something." He shrugs and flips onto his back so he's staring at the ceiling.

"Tell me about Termina. What did you do there?" I truly wanted to know. Despite being queen and having to maintain civil contact with Hyrule's bordering countries, I've never traveled to said countries. I've never been outside of Hyrule and I desperately want to change that.

"That's a long story."

"We have time."

Without further convincing, Link begins his long tale of his time in Termina, describing everything in great detail. He talks of icy mountains that are the complete opposite of Death Mountain and the ocean that stretches out farther than Lake Hylia. He tells me about the people he met there and how they offered him a place to stay right in the heart of Clocktown.

Link is just finishing telling me about his time in a poisoned swamp when I happen to take notice of the fading darkness. The sky outside my balcony is brightening, changing the inky midnight blue to a lighter one with a purple hue. With the sunrise comes the shift of guard patrols, substituting the night shift group with the day.

Link doesn't miss my distraction as I had been so raptured by his reminiscing.

"What is it?"

"It's dawn; you've kept me up all night with your stories," I sigh and reluctantly rise from my bed and my comfortable position next to Link, "and no matter how sneaky you are, you won't get by my guards in broad daylight."

"Maybe you should stay in bed all day and take a small reprieve." He pats the spot I just vacated, tempting me.

"I can't just drop everything on a whim."

"Why not? Seems like a good idea to me."

"I'll need quite a lot of convincing." Link rises to his feet and comes to stand toe to toe with me, smirking down at me.

"I think I can do that." His voice is low as he raises his eyebrows suggestively and I hit him on the shoulder. I shake my head, imagining what the maids and castle workers would think if they saw Link emerge from my bedroom.

"No, you will come back tomorrow through the front doors like a normal person," I say lightly, turning him towards the balcony.

"Won't your councilmen freak out if they see me?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder to look at me.

"I've appointed new council members; they're kind of long distance and not always here, but they won't mind, trust me." I think of Impa and the rest of the Sages when I called them together for a meeting four years after I had reclaimed my throne, asking them if they would mind if I appointed them as councilmembers to my court as to have representatives from each race residing in Hyrule. They all accepted without hesitation.

"Really? Well then, I'd better make a good first impression on them. Perhaps announce myself as a suitor for the queen of Hyrule?" He turns to face me once we're out on the balcony, smirking down at me as a slight breeze ruffles his loose bangs.

"Do whatever you wish, just as long as you come back." His features soften at my words and he envelops me in a hug.

"I'm not leaving you again, Zelda."

"I didn't mean to imply—"

"I know." I relax in his arms, breathing in the musky scent that is all his own.

The sun is rising across Hyrule Field, peaking up over the treetops outlining the borders of Hyrule. Link spins me around in his grasp, wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on the top of my head. As the sun lifts higher in the sky I feel its warmth on my skin and feel at ease wrapped in Link's arms. Link lowers his head so he's right by my ear.

"I love you, Zelda."

And I know without a doubt that his feelings are true, as are mine.

"I love you, too. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ending though :P Anyway I will see you with my next story! It'll probably be a one-shot. I've got a lot of drabbles that could be finished now. Until next time!**


End file.
